Vías
by electroyusei
Summary: Yuya siempre que sale de clases se va por el mismo camino recóndito y escondido al lado de las vías del tren local. Justo en ese trayecto es cuando todos sus pesares afloran y sus sentimientos tocan la luz del día. Ese día no era diferente, pero esta vez, serían emociones aún más fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba como si estuviera muerto. Justamente al lado de las vías del tren. Veía como poco a poco sus pasos estaban más y más cerca a su destino final. Destino al que no quería llegar nunca. Le dolía la mejilla derecha. Tenía un morado y un par de moretones. Dolían. Pero sabía que tenía que seguir caminando. No quería ir. No quería que le vieran el rostro. No quería que se paran en frente de él y le preguntaran que era lo que estaba pasando. Porque lo sabía. Tenía el conocimiento de que apenas le preguntasen se iba a hechas a llorar como el niño pequeño y extraño que decían que era. Pero tenía que seguir caminando.

Se mordió el labio. Miró al frente. Trató de seguir ignorándolo. De pensar en algo agradable. Quizás en las teorías que había formulado. No. Quizás en la especulación del próximo capítulo. No. Quizás en un que hubiera pasado si... No. No, no, no, no. ¿Eso de verdad era lo que más le gustaba? No, claro que no. Ese vano intento de agradarle a la gente no le servía de nada.

No tenía nada que lo identificara. Nada que le decía quién era. Nada que... Dijera que era el mismo. Suspiró y su mirada volvió a clavarse al piso no valía nada. Nunca había valido algo. No tenía personalidad original en lo absoluto. No era nadie.

No se merecía ni siquiera llamarse Yuya.

Suspiró una vez más y dirigió su mirada a las vías. Las tablas de madera pasaban por su vista y después desaparecían. Sonrió por inercia pues una idea sobre acrobacia había cruzado su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si pasara rápidamente sobre una superficie como esa y luego las tablas se cayeran dejando solo los rieles? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera en altura? ¿Cómo se saldría de esa situación? Ese era Yuya. Alguien que tenía una imaginación bastante buena cuando se trataba de acrobacia o algo relacionado con la actuación. Amaba eso. Pero, en su colegio no existía nada relacionado con ello, no podía desarrollarse correctamente. Y eso lo carcomía. Eso era lo que no dejaba que progresase. Eso, era lo que lo dejaba atrasado.

Negó con la cabeza. No. No. No. No podía pensar en ello. No era algo que los demás comprendieran. Nada de lo que pensaba tendría sentido para ellos.

Por que si ellos no comprendían el no valía de nada.

El camino a su casa se estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Sus pensamientos tan pesimistas eran el pan de cada día. Y al parecer hoy la generosidad había sido exagerada. Cada nuevo pensamiento que pasaba por su mente no hacía más que hundirlo más en su miseria. Sin nadie quien le escuchase. Sin nadie que limpiara sus lágrimas. Sin nadie que... Si quiera... Se preocupe por el.

Su rostro se mojó. No de lluvia. De lágrimas. Lágrimas dolorosas y amargas. Lágrimas que solo hacían que su nariz se tapara parcialmente. Lágrimas que solo hacían dolerle la garganta. Lágrimas que solo hacían recordarle su miseria.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse esto? ¡¿Qué es lo que había hecho?! Él solo trató de encajar. Él solo trató de hacer amigos. Él solo trató de... De... De ser como él era. ¡Pero lo tachan de monstruo! ¡Lo tachan de raro! ¡Lo tachan de cobarde solo porque no le gusta jugar al futbol! ¡Lo tachan demonio! ¡¿Acaso era su culpa que no le gustará eso deporte?! ¡¿Era su culpa de que no le gustara lo de los demás?! ¡¿Era su culpa tener ojos rojos?! ¡¿Era su culpa...?! ¿Haber nacido?

Se paró a medio camino. Se puso las manos en el rostro. Lloró aún más fuerte. Sin sonidos. Sin sollozos. Como si no estuviera llorando. Era invisible. No existía. Su llanto no estaba. No se oía. Se veía pero, cuando todos te ignoran, nunca te vas a ver. Tal y como temía. Nadie le iba a secar las lágrimas. Nadie le iba abrazar. Nadie estaba allí. Estaba solo. Estaba desolado. Desde que rompieron sus preciadas googles eso le había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Entonces, miró a las vías una vez más. Con sus ojos rojos del demonio. ¿Por qué causaban tanto revuelo por su color? No lo sabía. Francamente, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saberlo. Solo quería desaparecer, dejar la faz de la tierra, y solo entonces... Dejar de sufrir. Dejar que los demás estuvieran en paz con fuera de sus vidas. Era doloroso. Pero era la verdad. Nadie le apreciaba. Nadie le quería. Todos le despreciaban y le ignoraban. ¿De qué le servía seguir en este mundo? ¿Por qué demonios debía seguir viviendo y luchando? Nada de lo que hacía valía la pena. Nada cambiaba su situación. Nadie le ayudaría.

Ni nadie lo extrañaría tampoco.

Escucho el sonido del tren a lo lejos. Se estaba aproximando. Había tomado una decisión, todo acabaría allí. En ese mismo lugar. En esas vías. Y en esa escena. Quitaría el peso de su existencia de este mundo. Solo. Completamente solo. O eso pensaba.

—¿Saltamos los dos al tiempo?—preguntó una voz a su lado de repente. De inmediato se sobresaltó y miró hacia dicho lugar.

Yuto.

—¿Q-Qué?—alcanzó a formular.

—¿O quieres que salte yo antes y después tú?—preguntó con la mirada en el vacío. Yuya no respondió siquiera. Solo seguía mirándolo con cara de desconcierto ante lo que estaba pasando. Pero entonces, el otro le dirigió una mirada con sus ojos grises y hasta cierto punto, carentes de vida.—¿No estabas pensando en saltar cuando llegue el tren?

—Eh...—bajó la cabeza y admiró una vez más la vías.—Si...—murmuró. Iba a desaparecer. ¿Qué más daba las revelaciones que pueda decir? Al fin y al cabo, no estará allí para oír lo que los otros vayan a decirle.—Y... No intentes d...

—En realidad quiero morir contigo.—interrumpió aún con la mirada sobre él sabiendo que iba a decir.—Quizás... Así me sienta acompañado por una vez en mi vida.

Eso, de cierta manera, había hecho que entendiera un poco más las cosas.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres... Morir conmigo...?—preguntó mirándolo otra vez importándole poco o nada los ojos vacíos que tenía.

—Sé que es raro.—dijo y miró al frente otra vez. El pito del tren volvió a sonar.—Pero me acobardaría de otra manera.

—Tiene sentido... supongo...—soltó y volvió a mirar al frente. El tren no tardaría en llegar. Sería rápido. Solo saltan y la física hará lo suyo. No necesitarían más.

Silencio.

Lo había visto antes, sabía quién era. No tenía ni idea de que problema tenía o porque quería hacerlo. Pero tampoco lo juzgaba. Quizás, había tenido malos sucesos en su vida y había decidido esto como salida. Pero, había decidido hacerlo con él, quizás... Pensaba que era un cobarde o que gracias a su cobardía no había podido hacer algo. Pero, esas solo eran ideas al azar sin sentido. Quizás no lo sabría. Quizás se encontraba en un sin sentido. Quisiera haber podido ayudarle, pero ni él mismo podía con sus problemas, ¿cómo iba a poder ayudar a uno de sus compañeros de clase con los que nunca se veía si quiera?

Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, lo harían juntos, acabarían con su dolor juntos. Supuso que sería devastador para... nadie en realidad, que dos estudiantes se suicidaran juntos. Iban a la misma clase. Con los mismos compañeros. Con los mismos profesores. Si no estaba mal, quizás con el mismo tipo de discriminación y odio hacia sus personas. Tal vez... Sólo tal vez si se hubieran conocido mejor, se hubieran evitado hacer esto porque tendrían a alguien con quien apoyarse el uno al otro. Pero eso no pasó, ni nunca pasaría. O al menos eso creía.

Se volvió a escuchar el tren acercándose.

—¿Por qué quieres saltar?—preguntó de la nada el bicolor morado. Yuya dirigió sus ojos hacia él sin voltear la cabeza. Después los volvió al frente entrecerrándolos.

—Dicen que soy un demonio...—soltó. Iba a morir, ¿que más daba si le contaba por qué iba saltar? Igual él morirá también. Se llevarán los secretos a la tumba.—Sólo hacen que me aparte de todos. Soy... Soy invisible... Pero... Sólo cuando les conviene. Porque... Ellos suelen pegarme también y decirme que no debería de existir. Y... Por primera vez en años voy a hacerles caso...—le costaba un poco hablar, pero esperaba que este entendiera aunque fuera solo un poco su dolor.

—¿Por lo de los ojos rojos?—preguntó Yuto.

—Um, sí—Afirmó murmurando. Se oyó una vez más el tren. Quizás llegaría en pocos minutos.—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué quieres saltar?—preguntó con una voz algo ronca. La verdad se sintió en la libertad de preguntarlo. Él le había respondido, el contrario también tenía que hacerlo para quedar iguales, ¿verdad?

—Mi familia me desprecia—soltó de la nada tras una pequeña pausa.—dicen que soy la oveja negra de la familia, que debería ser como ellos, más atlético y con aspiraciones a ser nadador. Quieren que sea el orgullo de la familia. Pero a mí no me gusta nada de eso. Me gusta... Sentarme y escribir historias... Crear era mi pasión pero...—hizo una pausa.—Lo único en lo que podía hacerlo era en un cuaderno que ya no existe... Mis propios padres lo quemaron diciendo que yo no podía seguir ese camino. Que solo fracasaría... Ellos sólo apagan cualquier chispa que tenga de creatividad... No me escuchan, no me apoyan. Incluso una vez yo... Gané en un concurso de escritura. Sólo me ignoraron por lo que quedaba de el mes... —su voz se había quebrado un poco. Parecía que iba a llorar.—y no sólo eso, soy un cobarde... Tantas cosas que quise hacer... Tanto que quería ayudar a alguien sólo terminaba en nada.—confesó.—Pero ya había aprendido a convivir con ello... Todo eso sólo era pasado para mí. Logré que.. Una sola persona me diera la fuerza para seguir adelante.—miró a Yuya—Y convencerme de que más adelante podría conseguir lo que yo quería... —Yuya lo mira.—Que incluso podría conquistarlo... Pero ahora él se va a suicidar. Y... Sin él no creo que tenga sentido mi existencia en este mundo.

Volvió su mirada a las vías del tren. Yuya no se sorprendió en lo absoluto por la orientación sexual del bicolor morado. Lo aceptaba de todos modos. Sólo siguió mirándolo un rato mientras sentía como el tren se acercaba dejando el fin de sus vidas a la vuelta de la esquina. Entonces, el bicolor rojo visualizó el tren. Sólo dos minutos más y todo acabaría.

—Ya viene...—murmuró con la mirada fija en el medio de trasporte.

—¿Alguna última cosa que quieras confesar?—preguntó sin dirigir mirada hacia el enorme monstruo destructor que se acercaba.

—Amo la acrobacia...—dijo sin más.—Y detesto todas las cosas de las que hablan mis compañeros.

—He pensado mucho en escaparme de casa...—dijo. El tren estaba a menos de un kilómetro ya era hora.—Y la persona que me gusta... Eres tú.

Entonces Yuya se quedó de piedra sin inmutarse si quiera. Eso, le había cogido desprevenido por completo. No... De él no podía haber dependido todo este tiempo... ¡Era imposible! Sólo era un maldito invisible. ¿Cómo la vida de alguien podía depender de alguien como él?

—¿Listo? A la cuenta de tres...—dijo. Yuya apenas si lo oyó. No podía creerle siquiera que ya era la hora final.—Uno...—Entonces... Él no saltaría si él tampoco lo hacía. Pero ya estaba contando. Pronto saltaría, y el ahora no estaba tan seguro de que eso era la solución.—Dos...—Ya estaba por terminar, él tenía el poder. Vivir o morir. En sus manos estaba. Y no tenía tiempo de pensarlo más. Su decisión debía tomarse en ese instante. —Y tres...

Vivir.

Si hubiera reaccionado unos segundos después, lo abría perdido todo, pero por suerte ese no fue el caso. Antes de que el bicolor morado pudiera impulsarse hacia adelante, Yuya lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró hacia atrás con fuerza lejos del tren. ¿El resultado? Los dos cayeron unos metros lejos de la vía. Con el bicolor rojo abrazando por el cuello a Yuto. Uno encima del otro. Sin dejar que el de abajo se moviera. Pero este no lo haría, ya no.

Cuando el tren pasó y sus sonidos dejaron de oírse claramente, Yuya gritó.

—¡Estemos juntos!—No tuvo ninguna respuesta, pero de todos modos siguió.—¡No puedo corresponderte! Pero... Creo que los dos podemos entendernos... Y si no podemos volver a tirarnos a las vías de un tren... Pero...—apretó un poco más al que tenía abajo suyo.—Nunca he tenido a alguien que me quiera de verdad... Y no quiero que mueras por mi culpa... Por favor... Busquemos otro camino...

Sintió como su espalda era abrazada por el de abajo. Lo tomó por completo desprevenido. Pero no rechazó el gesto.

—Esta bien...—accedió.—Sé que es un poco extraño que me gustes si nunca hemos hablado pero...—sintió como sonreía.—gracias por aceptarlo.

Quizás todo esto era muy extraño. Como todo se había resuelto. Como todo lo que ellos creían perdido se había arreglado un poco al saber que el otro estaba allí. Tal vez deberían de haber hablado antes, conocerse antes de todo esto y no estar a punto de morir para conocerse. Bueno, al menos habían recapacitado un poco. Y ahora este extraño par de ojos iba a poder estar en paz consigo mismos siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Una situación al lado de las vías bastante particular a decir verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuya se sentó en un lugar diferente ese día. Uno en el que nadie se sentaba nunca. Casi al final del salón al lado de una ventana que daba a los pasillos del instituto. Pasillos que estaban algo vacíos a esa hora de la mañana. Era algo temprano y todavía se podía sentir la fría ventisca de la madrugada. El de ojos rojos respiró profundamente. Era el único momento del día en el que sentía una paz bastante grande en su pecho. Aunque, eso había cambiando un poco la última semana después del casi incidente con Yuto. Sonrió un poco al recordarlo. Todo lo que habían pasado en apenas unos recesos de la última semana. Habían hecho bien en hacerse amigos, se refugiaban de sus problemas mutuamente. Le agradaba la relación que compartían. Aunque, bicolor morado era algo cariñoso en ocaciones, el de rojo se lo perdonaba, era algo que en definitiva le agradaba. Aunque, pensando en eso, ¿cómo fue que...?

—Buenos días Yuya.—salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato y miró a la única persona que le diría esa frase porque quería y no por respeto.

—Hola Yuto,—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.—¿cómo amaneciste?—dijo algo alegre. El de ojos grises se sentó a su lado, tenía un leve pero visible sonrisa en su rostro. Sería la primera vez en la que él se sentaría a su lado. Estaba feliz. Casi tenía ganas de dar saltos de felicidad.

—Muy bien en realidad—dijo con una sonrisa que solo había portado en otra ocasión en toda su vida, el día en el que ganó el concurso de escritura.—¿Y tú como estás?

—Sin mucho entusiasmo para empezar clase—dijo con un gesto de cansancio exagerado. Yuto soltó una risita. Pero repentinamente se acordó de algo. Esto ocasionó que repentinamente él fuera a buscar algo en su maleta ante la mirada algo extrañada de Yuya. Repentinamente sacó un libro y se lo extendió al bicolor rojo.

—Ten, gracias por prestármelo—dijo Yuto. El de ojos rojos no entendía de que iba todo aquello hasta que leyó el título "Túneles". Parpadeó un par de veces seguidas.

—P-Pero si apenas te lo preste hace dos días...—logró artícular. Alargó un poco su brazo para alcanzarlo y cuando lo tuvo entre manos se quedó mirando a su amigo.

—Creo... Te tengo mucho tiempo libre en casa.—Dijo con un tono algo juguetón rozando un poco lo coqueto.—Además, las tareas han sido mínimas estos días.

—Tienes razón...—aceptó bajando su mirada al libro. Terminó de atraerlo hacia sí y lo guardó en su maleta.

—Me gustó mucho en realidad...—murmuró algo risueño.—Es bastante interesante todo lo que pasa, además, me gustó bastante el mundo que construye.

—Siempre he querido saber cómo sigue...—comentó con una pequeña risa.—Pero me distraigo mucho y bueno... Leer no me gusta tanto.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer?—Yuya dirigió únicamente sus ojos hacia él y su saberlo abrió ligeramente la boca. Cuando tuvo una respuesta, cerró su cavidad y entrecerró los ojos un poco. Una pequeña sonrisa era visible en su rostro.

—Me gusta salir al parque... Hay unas barras allí, me gusta montarme en ellas y bueno... Improvisar un poco.—admitió. En sus ojos se veía algo de brillo.

—... Me gustaría verte algún día.—soltó el bicolor morado.

—No soy tan bueno...—dijo algo apenado. Yuto miró al frente.

—Pero eres tú...—murmuró apenas entendible. El aludido lo entendió claramente, pero dio señales de lo contrario. Se sonrojó tenuemente por ello y no quería que él lo notara, no quería dar falsas esperanzas. No ahora que, de verdad eran amigos.

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos. Vieron como poco a poco sus compañeros empezaban a llegar. Todos, algo alejados de ellos dos, empezaron a charlar entre sí. Por lo que alcanzaron a percatarse los dos, había una fiesta ese día. Los dos arrugaron un poco el rostro al oírlo. Eso no era de su agrado. Solo pensaban en drogarse y tomar, ninguno de los dos consideraba eso correcto o si quiera un acto de madurez, era tonto pensar que por algo así te verías como adulto. Otra razón más para llamarles a los dos cobardes.

Y entonces llegó la pareja del salón. Ellos, eran ese tipo de parejas extremadamente melosas que mostraban cariño a donde quiera que fueran. Eran algo molestos en ocasiones, pero por lo general ni Yuya ni Yuto decían algo al respecto. Y de la nada se besaron como si nadie más estuviera en la escena con ellos, un beso, algo subido de tono que hizo que los dos bicolores retiraran un poco la mirada por la incomodidad. Esto, logró que el de ojos rojos recordará algo que desde hacía tiempo quería preguntar.

—Um... ¿Yuto?—dudó un poco sus palabras. El aludido se dispuso a prestarle toda la atención del mundo sin decir ni una sola palabra.—Yo... Quería preguntarte algo...—se notaba un poco nervioso, incluso había levantado el brazo con la intención de rascarse por detrás de la oreja. El bicolor morado también se puso algo nervioso al creer que era por su mirada. La desvío a otra parte de inmediato.—Q-Quisiera saber... Bueno... Ah... Nosotros no hemos sido amigos antes... Entonces...—trataba de ser lo más fluido posible pero el solo pensar que podría salir mal le hacía tener miedo.—¿C-Como es que te enamoraste de mí?

Yuto miró a Yuya. Admiró su cara un momento. La mirada desviada y esas mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza le hicieron algo de gracia. Sonrió bobamente sin darse cuenta.

—Fue cuando gané el concurso...—murmuró apenas. Trataba de quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, pero francamente le era imposible, y era extraño, él nunca sonreía así.—Creo que a partir de allí yo... Bueno...

—P-Pero yo sólo te felicité.—dijo desviando un poco la mirada.—Muchas personas más lo hicieron después.

—Fue más que eso...—respondió un poco más fuerte.

—No entiendo...—dijo negando un poco. Yuto tenía una cara serena ahora. Y durante un instante se notó como un tenue rosa se posó en sus mejillas.

—Fuiste... Él único que me agradeció en verdad... Con todos los demás lo sentí falso.—explicó con palabras suaves.—Parecía como si ellos lo hicieran solo para quedar bien. Desde entonces yo... Bueno, traté de conocerte un poco más.

Los dos se miraron un poco más. La mirada del enamorado tenía bastante brillo. Incluso más de lo que lo había visto estos días. Quizás era solo por el hecho de hablar de la persona que le gustaba. Se sorprendió internamente pero no dijo nada. Se había quedado pensando en algo puntual. En Yuto y sus sentimientos para ser exactos.

Y sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clase.

Los dos se acomodaron de frente al tablero y se dispusieron a empezar la clase. El profesor se tardó un poco en hacer que los estudiantes se tranquilizaran. Tiempo en el cual, Yuya se quedó completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

A decir verdad, no se había percatado de su anterior puesto hasta ahora, uno que tenía varías mensajes escritos.

-.-.-.-.-

—¿Crees que podamos ir a comer un helado después de clase?—preguntó con una voz gruesa Yuto cuando se estaban devolviendo a su salón después del receso para almorzar.

—Si... Si, suena bien...—aceptó después de unos segundos de pensarlo. Parecía algo distraído, este detalle, no pasó para nada desapercibido por el bicolor morado.

—¿Yuya?—preguntó al verlo con la cabeza gacha y los hombros algo encorvados. Justo como caminaba cuando estaba pasando al lado de las vías del tren.—¿Pasa... Algo malo?

—¿Está bien que seamos amigos?—preguntó en un murmuro. Yuto se quedo extrañado un instante.

—¿Por qué estaría mal?—pregunta de devuelta. El bicolor rojo voltea a mirar a otra parte y se encoge un poco más. Quizás no debió de abrir la boca.—¿Yuya?

—Por qué... Estas enamorado de mi...—responde en otro murmuro. "Oh... Era eso." Pensó Yuto. De manera algo repentina le pone una mano en la espalda, de una manera suave, como si apenas le tocase se fuese a quebrar.

—Esta bien,—dijo suave.—me gusta estar contigo.—admitió. Yuya se alzó un poco y miró un poco más hacia el frente.—Tal vez no de la manera que me gustaría... Pero respeto tu decisión, duele a veces, pero es mucho más preciada tu amistad para mí.—El bicolor rojo se voltea un poco para verle de frente, pensó en decirle algo. Sin embargo al final optó por darle una cálida sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. El bicolor morado le imitó de manera tenue. Retiró su mano de la espalda de su amigo y volvió su mirada al frente sin desaparecer aquella pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. El de ojos rojos también miro al frente.

Pero antes de poder si quiera mantener su sonrisa también llegaron al salón de clase. Donde un montón de miradas se posaban en ellos dos. Se sintieron algo intimidados. Pasaron de largo, los dos borrando los pequeños rastros de felicidad que tenían en el rostro. Avanzaron a sus puestos algo incómodos. Sin embargo, el de ojos rojos de percató de algo un poco antes si quiera estar en la misma línea en la que estaba su mesa. Paró de súbito.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó alguien con burla desde atrás.—La decoramos especialmente para ti, Akuma.—río un poco ante aquello.

—M-Mi puesto...—dijo con voz algo quebrada.

—Ese estilo, es perfecto para ti, ¿sabes?—volvió a decir la misma persona con el mismo aire burlesco y de superioridad que tenía. Yuya, con ojos algo cristalizados, miró a su único amigo el cual estaba estupefacto hacia lo que habían hecho a su puesto. Este último, estaba lleno de mensajes satánicos y odio también.

—Lo siento..—corrió entonces hacia las afueras del salón chocando con la puerta en el camino. Todos los demás presente se estaban carcajeando, todos menos Yuto quien salió detrás de él y le siguió hasta la puerta.

—¡Yuya! ¡Espera!—gritó con altos niveles de preocupación.

—Déjalo, de igual modo, sólo es un demonio.—dijo reído él que antes le había hablado a Yuya. El bicolor morado se enfureció, se volvió a él con el coraje a tope y con una mirada de desprecio impregnada en sus ojos.

—¡Los únicos demonios aquí son ustedes por hacerle esto a él!—gritó y salió corriendo detrás de su amigo. Buscó un rato, en realidad no sabía a dónde se había ido, sólo sabía que tenía que ir a ayudarle. Sin embargo, logró encontrarlo al poco rato en el baño.

Al verlo, el alma se le partió. Ojos empapados, manos tratado de hacerlos parar y piernas tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando. Se acercó a él y lo enrolló entre sus brazos tratado de que se calmara un poco. Dolía, dolía mucho sentir como su uniforme se humedecía por tantas lágrimas y demás fluidos. Brazos ajenos también lo atraparon con un poco más de fuerza. Pero estos estaban temblando gracias a los espasmos que tenía el dueño de estos.

—Lo siento... Lo siento tanto—sollozó.—No quería que esto te pasará a ti también... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...

Una mano lo empujó suavemente de la cabeza logrando que sus cuerpos se unieran un poco más. No sabían cuanto más se quedarían allí. Si se perderían la siguiente clase o no. Yuto sólo sabía que no quería volver a ver así al bicolor rojo nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

—Gracias—agradeció educadamente. Agarró los dos conos de helado y se volvió a su mesa donde Yuya esperándole con una expresión triste. Yuto se sentó al frente pero este no pareció darse cuanta. Pensó por un momento en decirle una vez más que dejara de sentirse mal, que no había sido culpa suya en lo absoluto, pero desistió, sabía que lo iba saturar de aquello, y no quería hacerlo. Entonces pensó en una estrategia diferente y se aprovechó de que aparentemente no había notado su presencia. Con su helado le tocó la mejilla y lo retiró rápidamente de allí.

Yuya de inmediato se exaltó un poco provocando una ligera risa en Yuto.

—Que...—exclamó al tiempo que se alzaba la mano y tocó su mejilla encontrándose con el helado. La expresión de confusión y de algo de ternura. Yuto soltó una risita audible al ver aquella cara. Yuya al notarlo hizo un puchero inconscientemente.—Yuto...—al seguir con sus cachetes inflados el aludido sólo rió un poco más. El que tenía la crema, al ver que le estaba bajando por su mejilla, la limpió con sus dedos y con un ágil movimiento de manos se lo aventó a Yuto. Este último con una sonrisa aún en su rostro trató de protegerse en vano. Su resultado fueron algunas gotas en su rostro. Sin embargo no se canso de sonreír contagiando al otro con un su risa.

Los dos rieron un tiempo relativamente corto. No sabían de que o porque se estaba riendo, simplemente estaban allí, disfrutando un poco del tiempo con el otro. Haciendo que su estancia en este mundo se sintiera mucho más reconfortante incluso cuando todo a su alrededor era oscuro. Los dos sabían cuanto necesitaban meterse en su propio mundo aunque fuese sólo por un rato. Yuya pensó por un momento donde habían estado los dos perdidos en los últimos años, encajaban muy bien los dos juntos, y se apoyaban naturalmente, parecían amigos de la infancia. Y eso se sentía extraño, él mismo sabía que apenas y se conocían, y aún así habían progresado muy rápido. Le gustaba estar así. Le gustaba tenerlo a su lado. Le gustaba ser su amigo.

—Ten,—dijo una vez paró de reír sin ninguna razón aparente y le extendió el cono de vainilla de su mano derecha.—antes de que se derrita.

—Gracias...—dijo con una sonrisa radiante, se había olvidado de todo por ese instante, todo lo que le había carcomido desde que terminó su jornada estudiantil simplemente se había esfumado de su mente.—Gracias por todo...—murmuró de manera apenas audible. No supo si él lo había escuchado, pero si vio su cálida sonrisa por un instante para después volver a su cara algo sería de siempre.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Todo se había calmado. Ya no existía ese deje de culpa ni oscuridad que antes había visto en él. Ahora sólo estaba disfrutando de un pequeño postre en calma. Querían hablar, quieran decir algo, pero nada salía de sus bocas, no sabía qué decir o que hacer. Yuto por un momento se quedó mirando su helado de naranja. Un fugaz recuerdo cruzó por su mente y le dio una idea. Una pequeña pregunta se había formulado en su cabeza y ahora no la podía sacar de su mente, tenía que decírsela. O al menos intentarlo.

—Um... ¿Vas a hacer algo esta tarde?—preguntó de la nada. Yuya lo miró algo desconcertado, no era por nada en especial, simplemente le había tomado desprevenido.

—Ah... Estaba pensando en ir al parque...—divagó ante la intensa mirada del bicolor.—e ir a las barras...

—¿Quisieras venir a mi casa hoy después de eso?—preguntó con una voz sería pero con un deje de amabilidad bastante notable. Yuya se quedó mirándole por unos instantes. Sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber qué responder. Había sido algo un poco extraño. No le disgustaba la idea, de igual manera no iba a hacer nada y haría sus tareas al día siguiente o el Domingo. Sólo tenía un problema, jamás había ido a la casa de nadie, ni tampoco sabía que era lo que iban a hacer los dos en ese lugar. Tenía grandes dudas en su cabeza. Y su inexperiencia le hacía la decisión aún más complicada.—Yo... Quisiera mostrarte algo.—añadió al cabo de un tiempo. Al ver que Yuya no contestaba se había alarmado un poco, ¿era un mal momento? ¿Debió de esperarse a que fueran más cercanos? ¿No debió de pensarlo? Esa incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo. Lo sabía, sabía que había sido demasiado pronto para algo como aquello. No debió de preguntar, no debería de haber insinuado siquiera que iba a aceptar. Suspiró y trató de enmendar su error.—Mis disculpas,—desvío su mirada avergonzado.—no debí de preguntarte aquello...

—N-No, está bien—se apresuró a decir.—, si... quiero ir.—se mordió el interior de su boca, sabía que había sido en parte su culpa que aquello pasara. Yuto se volvió hacia él una vez más y un pequeño brillo se posó en sus ojos.

—Espero que te guste lo que quiero mostrarte—dijo con suavidad después de un rato. Yuya le sonrió y volvió a su helado. Ya se le había olvidado si quiera porque estaba triste. El ambiente se volvió a envolver en un ambiente silencioso agradable, los dos volvieron a comer lo poco que quedaba de su pequeño postre y pensaron él lo rápido que se habían cogido confianza.

Sin embargo todo se vino abajo cuando sonó el tono del celular de Yuto.

Con algo de molestia y de mala gana disimuladas, dejó de lado su helado, agarró su celular y respondió a la persona que le estaba llamando. Yuya no notó su molestia, pero sintió que algo andaba mal y se quedó mirándole con la esperanza de haberse equivocado.

—Perdona, tengo que contestar.—dijo de manera educada y con un deje de amabilidad. El de ojos rojos negó, no tenía problema con ello. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y miró hacia la mesa con expresión neutra.—Hola mamá.—saludó con poco tono de expresión en su voz. Un sonido tan monótono y automático que hizo que Yuya pensara por un instante que estaba hablando un robot. Yuto movió los ojos de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba lo que decía su madre.—¿Hoy? Mamá, no puedo hoy, le he prometido a un amigo que pasaría la tarde con él.—dijo con el mismo tono de voz. El bicolor tomate volvió a su helado y trató de hacer caso omiso a la charla que tenía su amigo, pero no pudo resistirse a seguir escuchando. Fingió que seguía concentrado en su dulce.—¿Con Ronald? ¿Llamaste a Ronald?—suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su madre sabía cómo convérsenlo, con el único entrenador que era casi como su amigo.—Mamá, él pierde el tiempo conmigo, no deberías seguir con ello.—hizo una nueva pausa algo larga en la que arrugó momentáneamente sus cejas con molestia.—Esta bien, iré, pero no más de 1 hora y media.

Y colgó. Yuya no levantó su mirada hasta mucho después. Cuando lo hizo, vio como un deje de tristeza estaba presente en los ojos grises de su amigo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—preguntó por instinto.

—Mi mamá quiere que entrene hoy,—estaba cohibido, no quería que eso pasara pero por desgracia lo hizo.—lamentó que esto allá pasado.

—No, no, está bien—abrió una Palma en su dirección y negó con suavidad—, son cosas que pasan... No te preocupes.—no tenía decepción en su tono o en su expresión, sólo en sus ojos. Ojos que delataban una pequeña muestra de tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-

Sus rodillas dobladas eran lo único que sostenía todo el peso de su cuerpo. Se confiaba de la barra, sabía que era resistente y que aguantaba su peso. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo así pero por alguna razón le servía para pensar. Yuto fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en todo ese tiempo. Una pequeña duda reinaba por su cabeza. Varias incógnitas no estaban del todo resueltas. Y quería tener respuestas. Sin embargo no lo podía preguntar, no quería hacerle daño de ninguna forma, y tampoco tenía a nadie en quien confiara lo suficiente como para contarle su problema. Lo único que le quedaba era meditarlo él mismo y esperar no cometer un error.

Con algo de fuerza abdominal, subió sus manos hasta la barra y la agarró firmemente. Soltó sus piernas y se dejó caer en el suelo. Aunque cálculo mal y sus pies no se acomodaron a tiempo. Calló sobre su espalda. Se quejó mucho internamente, pero por fuera apenas salieron unos cuantos gruñidos de dolor. No había sido nada grave, solo había sido una pequeña caída, debería de estar acostumbrado a ellas. De igual modo le pasaban a menudo. Se levantó, se sobó la zona golpeada y decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso. Se sentó al lado de su maleta y con una toalla se secó el poco sudor que tenía en su cara. Meditó un poco más de lo que aria ahora, sin embargo, tras divagar un poco, concluyó que era mejor irse en ese momento. Ya había sido suficiente por hoy, no quería hacer nada más en las barras, solo que estirar un poco y no más, se devolvería a su casa, a su solitaria casa.

Se sentó en el pasto, extendió sus piernas, las juntó adelante y llevó sus manos a ellas. Sus manos sobrepasan la punta de sus pies por completo, sus Palmas tocaban la plantas perfectamente. Apenas si estiraba sus piernas en aquella posición, podría llegar más lejos, pero el dolor de su espalda le asustaba y prefería protegerse un poco.

Al cabo de un rato se le habían acabado las ideas de cómo estirar, bueno, casi; aún podía hacer el arco, y aunque le daba algo de miedo por el golpe que recibió, lo lo hizo de todos modos. Desde una posición boca arriba, llevó sus manos a los costados e hizo flexión en sus rodillas. Elevó su cadera y todo su cuerpo. No sintió dolor, pero tampoco sintió al músculo estirar, se elevó un poco más y llevó un poco más de su peso hacia sus extremidades superiores, ya se sentía mejor. Volvió a su posición neutral y una idea cruzó por su mente. No lo pensó dos veces.

Usando su fuerza abdominal y lumbar, logró apoyarse solo en sus brazos y alzó sus piernas. Por un momento estuvo en un ángulo de 90 grados, pero no duró mucho y dejó caer sus piernas. Aterrizaron sobre el rociado pasto a la perfección y de manera inmediata él subió su tronco y brazos. Quedó parado sin problemas. Sonrió ante su propio. Desde hacía ya un buen rato que quería hacer algo como aquello.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse a recoger e irse, una voz irrumpió con el silencio agradable que tenía el parque.

—Wow... Lo haces muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo se detuvo en ese instante. Apenas si pudo acordarse de cómo debía de respirar correctamente. Se sorprendió demasiado al oír esas palabras. No por quién las dijo, sino más bien por su simple existencia. Vaya que se había sorprendido, había sido su primer alago de acrobacia. Justo cuando creía que ese título se lo iba a llevar Yuto.

Sin embargo calló y se mantuvo quieto. Sintió su espalda ser atravesada por un escalofrío, sus latidos aumentar y sobre todo los pasos que se avecinaban hacia sí. No podía reaccionar. No obstante, eso no fue impedimento para que su miedo también creciera sobre su pecho de manera desbordante. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en aquel momento, que era alguno de sus acosadores, que era un ladrón, un violador, alguien con malas intenciones. Esa fue la razón principal de su exaltación cuando le tocó el hombro en un intento de amabilidad. Yuya se apartó sin pensarlo. Estaba temeroso, no hacía falta decirlo.

Aunque, la sonrisa cálida de ese desconocido le hizo calmarse.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!—comentó con alegría. Yuya se sonrojo levemente y apartó su mirada—Vaya que eres flexible y fuerte.

—Ah…—logró pronunciar. Jamás había visto a ese chico en toda su vida, esos ojos verdes claro… no se le hacían familiares en ningún caso. No le recordaba a nada—G-Gracias…—. Murmuró apenado. Generalmente esperaría burlas y risas, pero este chico que tenía en frente parecía muy sorprendido y fascinado porque había logrado pararse desde un arco. Se sintió alagado por un momento. Aunque, le resultaba extraño sentirlo gracias a las palabras de un extraño… En un parque solitario…

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?—Le miraba con amabilidad y curiosidad. Yuya dudó sobre responder o no—¿Eres parte de la Academia o algo parecido?—El de ojos rojos miró al suelo y buscó opciones. Pero sólo quedó con dos posibilidades, el irse sin decir nada y parecer un grosero; o quedarse a charlar un poco pero con mucha precaución. Creyó que era mejor la segunda opción.

—Ah…—magulló desde su posición, le era algo difícil, no lo iba a negar, apenas y mantenía contacto con los demás, no lo evitaba, sólo los demás se alejaban de él. Se entristeció momentáneamente por ello—N-No… Aprendí por mi cuenta… y gracias a internet—. Añadió en tono bajo. El recién llegado parpadeó un par de veces con asombro, si antes le había dejado algo asombrado con la pequeña muestra de flexibilidad y fuerza, ahora estaba peor. ¿En verdad ese chico había hecho todo por su cuenta? ¿Sólo como un aficionado? Había de admitir que le vio antes haciendo equilibrio y dejándose caer sólo para volver a tener un soporte. Debía de admitir que le parecía admirable y desde hacía unas semanas había querido acercarse a él, pero no se le había dado la oportunidad, hasta ahora.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio?—preguntó con un asombro sincero. Yuya asintió todavía apenado, por instinto se agarró un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza—¿Y no estás practicando en ninguna parte? ¿En algún equipo? ¿Ni siquiera en tu colegio?—Se extrañó. El bicolor tomate negó con desánimo. Le encantaría poder hacerlo, quizás así conocería a más personas con su mismo hobby en su colegio. Era una fantasía simplemente imposible.

—N-No, en mi colegio no hay c-clase se acrobacia…—murmuró con la cabeza gacha y con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos. El de ojos claros apenas y pudo entenderle. Sin embargo, al ver que negaba una chispa se encendió en su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron, una pequeña pero poderosa idea había cruzado por su mente, y se negaba a irse.

—Y…—Alargó un poco la pronunciación de la letra mientras la mirada del otro se volvía a dirigir hacia él, junto con una ceja alzada—¿No te gustaría entrar a un equipo de acrobacia?—. Sus intenciones se podían ver a kilómetros, claro que quería que formara parte de su grupo, era lógico, sin embargo, no parecía haber interés artificial en sus palabras y mucho menos pretensiones ocultas. Todo parecía muy natural, parecía que en verdad tenía interés genuino en lo que Yuya había hecho. Quizás por el talento, quizás por las casualidades, sin embargo, el de ojos rojos decidió confiar en él. Una decisión, que más tarde dudaría mucho en haberla tomado.

—P-Pues…—murmuró aun inseguro—m- me gustaría, pero no sé… j-jamás he estado en uno…—admitió. Pensó que la amplia sonrisa que tenía en su rostro aquel desconocido desaparecería, se quitaría de allí y desaparecería para siempre. No obstante, este parecía pasar de todo lo que Yuya creía que haría la gente cuando le conociera, e hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Quieres unirte al mío?—su voz amable y su sonrisa casi le hacen decir que sí instantáneamente, pero no fue así, las inseguridades sobre el sujeto en cuestión y sobre la situación no le dejaba actuar con libre albedrío. En su mente se debatían las ideas de si eso era algo que él podría hacer. Quería decir que sí, quería dejarse llevar nuevamente por una ilusión que no estaba seguro si se cumpliría o no. Cómo cuando era niño y se dejaba llevar, cuando tenía verdadera diversión y podía hacer lo que quisiese sin tener miedo a ser juzgado—Se llama "Miami Sports". Somos todavía un grupo pequeño, sé que es un poco raro que me acerque a ti para ello, pero… ¡Me parece increíble lo que haces!

—Y-Yo… no estoy muy seguro…—Para este punto, dudaba más por el temor de no ser tan bueno como para entrar a un club de esos. Se volvió a apretar instintivamente el brazo con su mano y se mordió un poco el labio. No sabía qué hacer con certeza, su mente no pensaba de manera clara, pero entonces su voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

—Oh… Bueno—se llevó una mano por detrás de la nuca y se rascó—, si es eso… etto… ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si vienes a vernos? Tendremos una presentación en un concurso al aire libre mañana—. Propuso con amabilidad, Yuya no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí, sin saber que hacer o decir. Las cosas se volvían turbias en su cabeza sin dejarlo ver con claridad. Eso le frustraba un poco. Y esta misma "neblina mental" no le dejó mirar en que momento él había sacado un volante colorido de alguno de sus bolsillos junto con un pequeño papelito—. Te dejo este volante por si tienes alguna duda y vas a asistir, y si necesitas cualquier información sobre el quipo puedes contactarme con el número que te dejé en el papelito. Mi nombre es Yugo—. Se presentó con una sonrisa resplandeciente y pura, estaba animado y de buen humor. Esto contagió a Yuya que le correspondió de vuelta. Pero antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, el celular e Yugo empezó a sonar, este lo miró rápidamente y se quedó asombrado.—¡Oh demonios! ¡Ya es hora! —Sin que comprendiera mucho porque, Yugo empezó su carrera para irse— ¡Debo irme! Hablamos después… eh…

—¡Y-Yuya!—gritó a la lejanía. El chico pareció escucharle porque sonrió ampliamente y alzó su mano en señal de despedida. El de ojos rojos no pudo evitar alzar la mano a la mitad del cuerpo y también realizar un movimiento para despedirse. Cuando le perdió de vista, se dirigió hacia sus cosas y se arrodilló al lado de estas sin poder creerse todavía lo sucedido.

Divagó en sus pensamientos, miró el volante con el número de celular, todo se le hacía muy extraño. Es como si lo que siempre hubiese querido le cayera de repente del cielo y se presenciara ante él de manera majestuosa y perfecta. No parecía tener sentido y hasta pensó en que podía ser una broma de mal gusto por parte de sus compañeros, pero lo descartó. Ellos sí que se pasaban, pero no conocían ese lado de él, no tenían ni la más remota idea de que existiese, ¿verdad? Empezó a temblar, la sola idea de que le pudiesen invadir su espacio personal y le quitasen lo único que le

hacía sentir como él mismo, le aterraba de sobremanera. Pensó en arrugar los papeles que tenía al lado, en botarlos y olvidar todo aquello, seguir estando por su cuenta en las barras y nunca pertenecer a ningún equipo ni nada.

Estaba muy temeroso, pero entonces un pequeño recuerdo cruzó por su mente. Claro, ese chico si lo había visto, hace un tiempo, pero si le había visto. Fue una de las primeras veces que vino a las barras, aquellos tiempos en los que caerse era la cosa más normal del mundo y llegaba a casa con muchos rasguños y raspones. En una de sus primeras caías se golpeó su cabeza accidentalmente al tocar el suelo. Las cosas que recordaba de ese día eran confusas, estaba aturdido, no había porque mentir. Él le había socorrido, también lo había dado un vaso de agua y algunos vendajes. Fue muy amable de su parte y Yuya le agradeció por ello a pesar de no haberle detallado bien. Desde ese día era muy precavido y siempre tenía unos vendajes en su maleta sólo por si acaso algo volvía a pasarle. Claro… ¿Eran el mismo verdad? Vaya… Eso le dio sin dudas esperanzas de que fuese verdad. Sonrió cálidamente ante esa pequeña posibilidad de que no fuese un broma y se emocionó por dentro.

—No, no…—negó en un murmuro dirigido hacia sí—Tengo que estar seguro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ah…—se oyó ese suspiro cuando por fin había terminado de hacer las 16 piscinas en estilo que le habían pedido. Estaba parcialmente cansado, no había nadado con ganas y se notaba, pero tampoco podía hacer algo contra ello, le habían obligado a venir como tantas otras veces.

—Bien, ahora te tocan 10 piques de 50 m a ritmo—dijo Ronald una vez se volvió a acercar al único presente de la clase. El aludido le dirigió una rápida mirada y después asintió, estaba medianamente exhausto y todavía no habían completado ni la primera hora. Sería muy largo y lo sabía, pero no había nada que hacer ya estaba allí, en medio del agua, en medio de algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. El entrenador arrugó un poco las cejas y se extrañó, Yuto solía hacer algún gesto de desagrado cuando le tocaba trabajo de velocidad, algo andaba mal con él. De seguro su madre le había hecho cancelar algo que había añorado y que estaba planeado para esa tarde. Lamentaba que aquello hubiese pasado, para ser sinceros, Ronald tampoco había querido venir, estaba al tanto de la situación de ese chico y quería dejar de entrenarlo, no tenía caso hacerlo con alguien que en verdad detesta nadar a manera de competencia. Pero no tenía más opciones, ese era su única oportunidad de trabajar—Yuto, ¿está todo en orden? ¿Tú madre te hizo cancelar algo muy importante?

—No es nada…—negó con algo de rabia escondida, no contra Ronald, sino contra la situación en la que se encontraba—Sólo iba a salir con un amigo es todo.

—¿Un amigo?—alzó una ceja—¿Y desde cuándo tú sales con amigos?—interrogó. Era muy raro, Yuto no era un asocial, pero tampoco salía, nunca lo hacía, y el que fuese a hacerlo le hacía extrañarse.

—Desde hoy…—contestó algo agresivo, no era su intención. El mayor lo pasó por alto, debe de ser frustrante que la única vez que puedes y quieres salir con alguien, tengas que venir a hacer algo que no soportas y mucho menos te interesa.

—Entiendo… En ese caso no le veo sentido a que sigas entrenando—desde su posición flotante en el agua Yuto arrugó su frente con confusión—. Tienes algo que hacer, ¿no? Entonces ve y hazlo, no te preocupes por tu madre, yo me encargo.—Yuto parpadeó perplejo. ¿Eso de verdad estaba pasado?—¿Por qué sigues allí pasado? Adelante, ve con él.

Yuto no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Miró su celular e hizo contacto hasta llegar a la sección deseada. Se encontró frente a sí al teléfono de Yuto. Se mordió el interior de sus labios. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si debía o no, si estaba ocupado, o si no quería contestar, o si era mejor esperar hasta más tarde. El caso era que no sabía si debería o no. Se resignó, era una idea muy tonta, podía ir por su cuenta, no necesitaba que él le acompañase. Podría ir solo y no habría problema. Eso fue lo que decidió hacer. Pero justo cuando su dedo pulgar estaba por presionar la tecla de "atrás", una llamada entrante le exaltó. Su susto inicial fue grande y por accidente dejó caer el celular en su pecho. Rápidamente lo recogió y sin ver quién era contestó.

—¿H-Hola?

—Hola, Yuya soy yo—dijo una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea—, acabo de terminar de entrenar, creo que aún tenemos tiempo, ¿dónde estás?—Esto… era el destino, ¿verdad?

—Pues estoy en casa, puedo salir a la estación del metro si quieres…—propuso con una sonrisa, si quería esa salida, claro que quería estar con Yuto, y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Me parece perfecto, pero ¿crees que es mejor que nos encontremos en alguna parte?—preguntó mientras subía unas escaleras—ahora mismo estoy en Estadio, ¿nos podemos encontrar aquí?—preguntó con emoción en su voz. Yuya asintió inconscientemente y respondió afirmativamente. Los dos se despidieron mutuamente. El de ojos rojos colgó con sus ánimos en el cielo, vaya que se había emocionado bastante. Se bajó de su cama se dirigió a su armario. Tenía que cambiarse. Sin embargo antes de que si quiera pudiese analizar la primera prenda un tono de mensaje salió de su celular. Pensado que había de ser Yuto lo abrió sin ver el proveedor.

"De: 234 0938548

Para: 289 3049408

No deberías existir"

Contuvo sus ganas de llorar y de lamentarse convenciéndose de que sólo era un mensaje. Unas simples 3 palabras, eso no podía amargarle el resto de la tarde, no como antes. Conteniéndose a todo borró el mensaje, teniendo en mente que todo iba a estar bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Miraba a su celular una y otra vez. Ese mensaje se le estaba metiendo en su cabeza. Y no quería que así fuera. Por una vez desearía que no fuera así. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, así que desde su posición, parado en medio de alguna que otra persona en el metro, miró a la ventana. El cielo había empezado recientemente a recibir la puesta del sol. Recién eran las 5 y los colores ya estaban empezando a cambiar de a poco. Sin duda era un buen espectáculo para apreciar. Pero quizás el mejor momento eran las seis, cuando toda la luz se quedaba reflejada en las nubes y el cielo parecía difuminarse entre naranja y azul. Sonrío, le gustaba esa vista.

Un oscuro momentáneo lo sacó de su ensueño.

Habían llegado a una estación. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía en qué estación estaba. Ya había pasado el Palacio y el Mercado... se supone que Estadio debería de estar cerca. Miró a su lado. Debería de preguntar. El joven que estaba allí tenía una mirada muy seria y algo pérdida, pero le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo apenas movió su cabeza. De seguro era un chico atento. Decidió arriesgarse.

—Um... disculpe...—dijo con la voz más fuerte que pudo sin llegar a perturbar a nadie más. El tren se detuvo—¿Qué estación es esta?

—Estadio—respondió, no en un tono agresivo pero si seco. Era entendible, no tenía por qué ser amable con un desconocido. El metro abrió sus puertas.

—Gracias—respondió con amabilidad y sonrío. Sin esperar más se dirigió a la puerta de salida más próxima a él. Le pareció curioso los ojos de ese individuo, eran tan raros cómo los de él. Los mantuvo fugazmente en su cabeza mientras salía del metro.

Cuando tocó tierra firme se arregló su maleta trasera y se pulió un poco las largas mangas de su camiseta naranja. Dio un suspiro, caminó fuera del paso de las personas, se sentó en una de las bancas y sacó su celular. Pero antes de escribir cualquier cosa miró a su alrededor para ver si lo lograba ver. Distinguió una cabellera negra en menos tiempo de lo esperado. Se levantó y se aproximó hacia él casi dando saltitos de emoción. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, y para no equivocarse de persona, dijo:

—¿Yuto?—El individuo naturalmente reaccionó al llamado. Se encontraron cara a cara en medio de la estación. Yuto se sintió torpe, le había dado mucha impresión ver al chico sin sus ropas usuales de colegio. Y aunque ya lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones, ahora le parecía que se veía mejor que nunca.

Desde ese instante, las camisetas de mangas largas y pantalones negros se habían vuelto sus favoritos.

—Hola Yuya—le sonrió con suavidad. Este le respondió con otra sonrisa

—Hola...—dudó—¿Has... esperado mucho tiempo?—preguntó atento a cualquier reacción negativa, esperaba no haberlo hecho, o al menos no demasiado.

—No, está bien—respondió y antes de que Yuya dijese lo que fuera, agregó—. ¿Vamos? Quizás podemos alcanzar tren que acaba de llegar—No lo decía cómo una posibilidad real, sabía que no lo alcanzarían.

—¿Eh?

—El que va a la bahía—dijo con simpleza. Yuya hizo una cara de asombro y se alarmó por alguna razón que Yuto no captó—. Ah... ¿pasa algo?

—¡Hay que correr!—incluso si el de ojos grises lo hubiese asimilado desde un principio, eso no le hubiera dado tiempo a protestar. Yuya le había agarrado del brazo para arrastrarlo al paradero perpendicular al que estaban. Claro que no había tenido problemas para seguirle el paso, pero no lo entendía, ¿por qué la repentina prisa? Decidió mejor callar y dejarse llevar, al fin y al cabo iban al metro que dirigía a la bahía, así que no podría ser tan malo.

Subieron y bajaron escaleras a toda velocidad y corrieron por los amplios pasillos mientras trataban de alcanzar el último vagón, el menos utilizado. Lograron llegar un poco antes de que las puertas se cerrasen dejándoles afuera y con altas probabilidades de tener que tomar otro tiempo después, cerca de las seis de la tarde. Cuándo se estaban cerrando las puertas los dos realizaron una acción similar para recuperar el aliento, agacharse un poco y sostenerse sobre las rodillas. Estuvieron así un momento, aunque tuvieron que tambalearse un poco cuando el tren empezó a moverse. Sólo después de haberse recuperado de aquella carrera, Yuto decidió preguntar.

—Yuya... ¿Por qué tenías tanta prisa?—Yuya le miró todavía con la respiración algo agitada.

—Oí un aviso... iban a disminuir un poco la salida de trenes hacia la bahía para descongestionar en la salida al monte... así que iban a tener menos frecuencia dejándolos a treinta minutos de diferencia...—recordó. Yuto captó entonces de que venía todo aquello, pero...—Y si nos quedábamos allí tocaría montarnos en uno cercano a las seis...—dijo recordando lo que es el metro entre las seis y las siete, una locura total. Sin ser consiente tragó saliva, odiaba esas horas por ello.

—Ah... Entiendo, gracias pero...—¿Debería? ¿No debería? ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Hacerle sentir bien o decirle la verdad? Se decantó por la segunda opción—Yuya... ese anuncio... era para mañana...—A decir verdad, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos un sonrojo tan agresivo por parte del aludido. Se había tapado la boca incluso para ocultar su vergüenza y bajó la mirada. Demonios, eso era un poco a vergonzante para él también. Justo en ese instante no se le ocurría nada para decir perdón, joder, ni siquiera sabía porque debía disculparse.

—P-Perdón...—murmuró a su lado—De verdad creía que...

—No, no, está bien—se apresuró a contestar, no parecía que fuese a llorar, más bien, tenía mucha pena—, lo medios suelen dar información confusa. No te preocupes por eso—Sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle, aunque él seguía con su cabeza algo gacha—. Igual, correr no siempre es tan malo.

—¿E-En serio?

—Sí, no te preocupes por ello, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera—Definitivamente, Yuto era casi un ángel caído del cielo—. Tranquilo, no pasa nada—ahora que tenía su mirada y atención sobre él le sonrió con dulzura. Yuya asintió, quizás todavía con muchas cosas en la cabeza y con la vergüenza aumentada a la décima potencia. Con un suave toque, Yuto le indicó que había una silla libre, y cómo eran los únicos de pie a bordo, dejó que él se sentase—. Um, nos bajamos en Prado, ¿vale?—el aludido asintió con la vergüenza un poco más pequeña.

Durante el resto del viaje no dijeron más allá de algunos comentarios que pretendían llegar a ser una conversación, pero que no llegaban más allá. No era por nada especial, sólo que ellos no se sentían cómodos hablando allí. En un lugar tan cerrado y aunque trataron de quitarse esos temores "absurdos" hablando, no hicieron más que callar aún más. Que enorme fue su alivio al llegar a la estación deseada. Cuando salieron, un respiro de aire fresco y un poco salino llenó sus pulmones. Guiado por Yuto, salieron de la estación y de aquel tenso ambiente.

—Um... Yuya...—dijo cuando ya habían dejado la estación. El aludido le dedicó toda su atención de inmediato—Mi hogar es un poco... tenso por así decirlo, mis padres no están hoy y llegarán tarde, pero si quieres sólo dejo mis cosas del colegio y no entramos.

—¿A-Ah?—articuló—No te entiendo...—Yuto tomó aire y se rascó la nuca imperceptiblemente, quizás esto no fue una buena idea.

—Mi casa es... un lugar algo deprimente—admitió—, te invité a ver algo, pero ese algo... no está en mi casa, te iba invitar a pasar pero...—Estaba acabado, había metido la pata tan hondo que quizás nada lo sacaría de allí. Una mala idea, había sido una pésima idea, eso era lo que pasaba cuando no pensaba bien las cosas y actuaba por puro impulso. Pero no contaba con que Yuya le comprendiera.

—Está bien—sonrió—, si crees que no es buena idea, está bien por mí jeje—esa pequeña risilla lo contagió de inmediato, también le sonrió.

—Gracias por entender—dijo después de un momento. Yuto estaba aliviado, creía en verdad que había hecho una catástrofe.

Los dos volvieron a sus charlas habituales, aquellas totalmente alejadas de cualquier problema de sus vidas. Yuya y él habían entrado juntos al maravilloso mundo de las series actuadas. Ambos solían hablar de eso bastante sin cansarse, teniendo cada cual su propia perspectiva, lanzaban ideas y teorías al aire, y discutían sanamente sobre ello. Era divertido y los alejaba del mundo. Cuando estuvieron a unas cuadras (manzanas) de la casa de Yuto este se detuvo y le pidió que lo esperase allí sentado. Cuando ya lo perdió de vista bajó la vista a su celular.

"De: 234 0938548

Para: 289 3049408

Este mundo está mejor sin ti"

"De: 234 0938548

Para: 289 3049408

Eres un demonio, ¿cómo es que todavía sigues vivo?"

"De: 234 0938548

Para: 289 3049408

¡Muérete de una jodida vez!"

Basta, por favor. En serio, basta. ¿No podía tener un día tranquilo? Sólo estaba yendo al parque con su mejor amigo, ¿no podían permitirle eso? Primero le habían decorado el pupitre inundando el de Yuto también, lo habían incluido a él también en todo esto, ¿él que demonios tenía que ver en todo esto? Nada, tenían que dejarlo en paz, él no merecía nada de esto. No lo hacía, él era una buena persona que le había ayudado y había sido sincero con él. ¿Por qué atacaban a una persona que no tenía que ver? Si seguían así Yuto se iba a alejar y... y perdería parte de su cordura si eso ocurriese. Dependía de él, toda su vida dependía de él, aún puede irse a las vías del metro y encontrar su final allí, aún puede escabullirse de noche sin que nadie más lo note y tirarse hacia ellas sin mente. Pero no lo iba a hacer, no mientras sintiese que le importaba a alguien, no mientras hubiera alguien con quién pudiese sentirse cómodo. Yuto era esa persona, era como un salvavidas indirecto. Por eso no lo dejaría saber de aquello, por eso lo evitaría lo que más pudiera, si los problemas no se sabían no habría nadie que los sufriera... además de él claro.

Borró los mensajes y bloqueó el número. Esperaba que así, al menos dejara de darse cuenta de cuando le llegaban mensajes así. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de sufrimiento. Con un pequeño paño de papel que tenía se limpió el rostro y lo tiró a una basura cercana. Ya estaba mejor, ya no tendría secuelas de aquel golpe emocional, si... Todo olvidado.

—Yuya—volvió a salir de un ensueño muy bruscamente—, perdona, me he tardado más de la cuenta—El aludido había perdido totalmente la ilusión del tiempo. No sabía que responder. Sonrió bobamente y negó con la cabeza tratando de restarle importancia—. Este... ¿vamos?—hizo una seña con la cabeza. Yuya asintió, no lo había visto ni sospechado. Se alivió un poco.

—Y... ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó con curiosidad apenas se pusieron a andar. Una sonrisa que daba un aire travieso decoró la cara del de ojos grises. Yuya se le quedó mirando con intriga—¿Yuto?—Por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír tampoco.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un espectáculo callejero?—miró hacia el cielo un momento tratando de recordar.

—No—dirigió su mirada hacia él una vez más—, no lo he hecho.

—Entonces, hoy te presentaré el Espectáculo de Dennis Macfield.

Todas las preguntas que tengan me las pueden dejar aquí abajo en los comentarios o en mi página de Facebook "Electroyusei" OwO allí les respondo y hablo todo lo que quieran además de publicar imágenes y tal.

Eso ha sido todo por ahora -w-

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Correcto Incorrecto

—Quisiera que existieran más cosas así… ¡fue increíble!—gritó con emoción mientras agitaba sus manos como si fuese un niño. Yuto aún no se sacaba la sonrisita del rostro a pesar de que había escuchado eso por más de 20 minutos. Pero no le importaba, Yuya estaba feliz y él también lo estaba. Poco le importaba lo muy insistente que era en esos momentos o que tanto decía lo mismo una y otra vez—Era increíble, él se alzaba y los objetos aparecían y desaparecían como si nada, ¡sigo sin entender cómo lo hacen! ¡Son tres! ¡Tres Yuto! Es toda una proeza.

—Siempre me han gustado por ello, cada semana innovan y hacen una nueva obra corta—comentó como si nada aún con la mirada embobada metida dirigida hacia él—. Han estado por unos meses aquí, quizás se irán pronto.

—¿Son mochileros?—preguntó con cierto asombro, Yuto asintió—Vaya… parecen profesionales.

—Sí, la manera en cómo arman las obras y el guion es bastante buena—comentó como si nada, incluso aprovechó para darle una pequeña lección de cultura a Yuya—, y es extraño que hagan Teatro Negro.

—¿Teatro Negro?—preguntó ligeramente extrañado. Miró unos instantes hacia arriba y relacionó ideas—¿Te refieres a que están actuando y que hay personas atrás moviendo cosas?—

—Sí, eso—asintió—. Me gusta esa clase de cosas, son bastante ingeniosas, todos tienen que hacer algo a un tiempo determinado—sonrió—. Supongo que será complicado, todos tienen que tener sincronía y eso.

—Además no se ven…—añadió interesado—Ninguno de ellos dos resaltaban más que Dennis. Eran invisibles…

—Realmente les sale muy bien el truco, es cómo si desaparecieran del escenario totalmente—siguió hablando mientras veía como poco a poco llegaban a la estación del metro—. Casi parece magia. Todos se reían y se animaban con la historia. No creo que eso sea fácil de lograr.

—Quisiera hacer eso algún día—dijo en un murmuro Yuya aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Hacer Teatro?—preguntó de manera natural.

—Hacer sonreír a las personas…—dijo con una ilusión muy grande en el rostro—Ver sonrisas en sus rostros, verlos emocionarse, que ellos… reaccionen a lo que se les muestra… me gustaría poder hacerlo…

—Quieres hacer entretenimiento

—…Sí...—murmuró—Me encantaría poder hacer aquello—divagó un poco, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Hacer actos, ver cómo la gente reacciona y como se asombra ante… lo que está pasando en pantalla creo que debe de ser… espectacular…

—Mm… Yo creo que serías bueno para ello—soltó con dulzura. Yuya le sonrió. Los dos pasaron la entrada del metro de manera distraída mientras charlaban un poco más—. Tú tienes un lindo carisma—resaltó con dulzura. El de ojos rojos se sonrojó tenuemente.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Claro que sí, Yuya—le dirigió una mirada.

—Gracias… —se sonrojó nuevamente así que para evitar cualquier repercusión, cambió de tema con lo primero que se le ocurrió—Oye, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Umm… supongo que sí, ¿por?

—Es que… Estamos en las horas pesadas…—desvió la mirada y abrió los ojos un poco más—Y… no me gusta ir en tren sólo a mi casa, pensé que podríamos… quedarnos un rato a comer algo aquí en la estación—sonrió tímidamente y le miró con ojos esperanzados.

—Oh, claro—Yuto casi que se muere allí mismo por la dulzura que emanaba su amigo—Claro… no hay problema—sonrió un poco y luego trató de ocultar un poco su entusiasmo exagerado. Sin duda ese chico podría hacer que moviese cielo y tierra, sólo por verle feliz.

—Mmm… ¿podemos ir allá?—señaló un pequeño puesto de repostería al fondo, estaba vacío debido a que a esta hora casi nadie tenía la paciencia o las ganas de comer algo en la estación—Siempre he querido ir.

—Sí, si claro, vamos—él no tenía manera de decirle que no.

-.-.-.-.

—En serio muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, realmente… después del inicio…—bajó un poco su mirada y la dirigió hacia él—creía que no podía ser peor pero, muchas gracias por todo—y le dirigió una mirada cálida cómo pocas. Yuto simplemente asintió mientras sentía como la gente detrás de él abordaba el metro, tenía poco tiempo.

—No hay de que Yuya—le respondió amablemente, casi dudó cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras—. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, así es—y le sonrió. Su agarre sobre la bolsita de galletas recién comprado se hizo más fuerte y sus manos enteras temblaron ligeramente. Forzó ligeramente su sonrisa e hizo que permaneciera allí incluso por más tiempo del que debería. Yuto no lo notó, aún no tenía la habilidad de captar esos detalles en Yuya.

—Te escribiré o te llamaré mañana o pasado—dijo ensoñado—. La pasé realmente muy bien contigo hoy.

—Lo mismo digo—aún con el agarre fuerte, Yuya mantuvo su expresión como si fuese natural.

—Espero… que podamos salir más seguido—miró fugazmente a otra parte—. Que tengas buena noche, Yuya—se despidió.

—Hasta mañana Yuto—apenas terminó de hablar se auto castigó mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas.

—Y escríbeme cuando llegues a casa por favor—pidió mientras se volteaba.

El chico de ojos grises prácticamente corrió a subir al vagón y una vez estuvo dentro se volvió hacia la ventana para darle una última despedida a su amigo antes de perderse en la lejanía. El de ojos rojos no se había quedado de brazos cruzados y también le regaló un gesto pequeño de despedida.

Se dio una palmada en la frente apenas el metro donde iba el bicolor morado desapareció. ¿Por qué no le había dicho o tan siquiera mencionado algo? Era un tonto. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada de nada? Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de ir el solo sólo porque no quería encontrarse con alguna mentira y temía que fuese una broma a pesar de que las cosas le decían lo contrario. Quería… simplemente gritarse a sí mismo por ser tan tonto y evasivo. Ahora tendría que ir solo, y no iba a sentirse del todo cómodo con tantas personas a su alrededor y él sim compañía.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?

Se montó a su metro con algo menos de ganas de llegar a su hogar. Se sentó en una de las muchas sillas vacías mientras su mente volvía a Yuto y le torturaba por no decir nada ni actuar como debería. Parecía un verdadero idiota.

Quizás, sí era un idiota.

Quizás, al fin y al cabo, ellos sí tenían algo de razón.

-.-.-.-

Nuevamente en esa situación. Tendido en su cama con el teléfono desbloqueado y abierto en un contacto en específico. Él de Yuto. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras su corazón asustado y sin saber que más hacer, se aceleraba por todo aquello. Suspiró suavemente por enésima vez y se acostó de lado mirando aún su celular. Acarició un poco los lados y después se dirigió al buzón de mensajes de **What's app** poniendo el número de Yuto en el lugar correcto y escribiendo un mensaje con sus torpes dedos.

"De: 289 3049408

Para: 378 4158599

Hola Yuto, :)

ME invitaron a un cocurso de"

Negó y borró hasta donde ponía el saludo y la carita. No, tenía que hacer otra idea porque esa era muy pobre y no quería explicar toda la historia de Yugo. Así que pensó en otra cosa.

"Encontré un concurso de Artes escénicas al aire libre para mañana… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Parecía convincente. Yuya tuvo el dedo pulgar sobre el pequeño botón de envío mientras releía el mensaje un par de veces más. Él ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿esto era muy apresurado? ¿Él lo malinterpretaría como una cita? ¿Cómo dos amigos que estaban en esas condiciones de conocerse, se veían durante dos días seguidos cómo si no soportaran la distancia? ¿Esto estaría bien para Yuto? ¿Estaría dándole el mensaje incorrecto? ¿Estaría haciendo las cosas y le estaría dando falsas esperanzas?

Se mordió el labio y tembló un par de segundos allí.

Borró todo el mensaje y cerró **What's app** ,ignorando todas las notificaciones de mensajes anónimos de malas cosas que allí aparecían y que saturaban su buzón de entrada. No quería hacer nada errado para Yuto. No quería lastimarlo. Era mejor quedarse así. Sin decir nada. Si no decía nada no había nada que lo pudiera malinterpretar. Estaría todo bien. Nada se iba a salir de sus manos y no lo haría sufrir.

¿Quedaba cómo un cobarde? Sí. Pero lo bueno es que no había nadie más a quién le importase aparte de Yuto.

-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó, prendió su celular para revisar qué hora era y vio que eran las 6:51 Am, aprovechó para perder un poco el tiempo en la cama. Nunca se levantaba antes de las 7, no quería tener que encontrarse con sus padres o verles la cara. No quería enfrentarles y que se diesen cuenta de que era un desastre. Prefería ser un desastre y que nadie lo notase. Quizás así pudiese aprender a ser un poco menos cobarde para sus problemas. Y quizás ese efecto era retardado, porqué seguía siendo muy cobarde.

Perdió el tiempo con el juego que había usado antes de quedarse dormido en la noche. Y se quedó un par de minutos allí metido, como si nada más existiera. Sonrió un poco cuando se vio interrumpido por su alarma de despertador que había puesto para evitar quedarse dormido y no ir al concurso al aire libre. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y miró al frente. Seguía inseguro sobre Yugo y eso. Ya no sabía ni que hacer. Pero había tomado una decisión, se iba a arriesgar sólo porque aquello era lo único que podría ayudarle a expresar su talento de la manera adecuada. Había sido demasiado de meditar consigo mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor. Y… si iba sólo, al menos no molestarían a Yuto.

Dejó caer su celular del miedo cuando de repente le llaman al celular.

—Y-Yuto…—Y contesta.

—Buenos días Yuya—dice con ánimo y Yuya casi puede verlo sonreír al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Yuto

—Mmm… perdón por llamarte tan temprano, pero quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿estás libre hoy? Es que… hay algo que me gustaría decirte, pero quiero que sea en persona—Yuya se mordió el labio de manera ligeramente exagerada.

—B-Bueno…

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás ocupado?

—…Sí… Yo… iré con mi madre a… ayudar con el trabajo de oficina…

—¿En serio ayudas en la oficina de tu madre?

—D-De vez en cuando… No siempre en realidad, sólo cuando… me habla supongo…—soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

—¿Yuya?

—¿Sí?

—¿Está todo bien?

—¡Sí! Son cosas sin importancia en realidad, no te preocupes

—Pero…

—Bueno, sólo es que mi madre a veces tiene demasiado que hacer, pero es todo

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad—una sonrisa falsa se posó en sus labios. Cómo si la necesitara para mentir—. Es sólo eso y que extrañaba un poco estas cosas.

—Entiendo… Si quieres… podemos ir otro día o algo

—Claro—risita nerviosa una vez más—, me parece bien

—Bien, que te vaya bien entonces, te escribiré más tarde

—Esperaré—sonrió

—Que tengas un lindo día entonces…

—Gracias Yuto, lo mismo para ti.

Y colgó.

Se levantó y arregló sus cosas con el labio a punto de estallar por la fuerza con la que presionaban sus dientes.

Trató de prepararse mentalmente para otro día sólo. Pero simplemente no se sintió lo suficientemente listo para volver a afrontarlo.


	7. Oportunidades

Oportunidades

Yuya bajó del metro tranquilamente y como no estaba muy seguro de a dónde ir, se fue a una pequeña esquina solitaria donde tomó la libertad de suspirar con nerviosismo. Sacó el papel donde tenía apuntado la dirección del lugar. Era un parque al que realmente nunca había ido y al parecer era demasiado popular.

Se rascó un poco la cabeza y pensó en qué hacer. Quizá podría buscar a alguien, a algún guarda en la estación que le ayudase. Quizá el Parque de los Olivos fuera una lugar al que se pudiese llegar fácil. Si era popular quizá era fácil llegar o quizá alguien pudiese decirle la ubicación sin problemas. Junto al volante sacó también el número de Yugo y lo miró con detenimiento, dudando si lo tenía que usar en ese momento o no. Sin embargo lo volvió a guardar en el morral, el chico de ojos esmeralda había de estar ocupado alistándose para su acto. Recibir una llamada era algo casi imposible y si le mandaba un mensaje de What's App de seguro se ganaría un regaño por estar chateando.

No le quedaba de otra, tendría que preguntar. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor buscando a algún guarda de la estación que de pronto le pudiese ayudar. Cuando lo localizó comenzó a caminar hacia él tranquilamente. Pero ocurrió una de esas cosas que pasan por que sí. A veces las cosas se caen o se deslizan de los dedos, nadie se salvaba de eso, ni Yuya. Y la naturaleza de la hoja era caer de manera descontrolada. Eso fue lo que pasó con el volante. Salió volando hacia alguna parte del lugar. Justamente donde Yuya no quería que se cayese.

El chico de ojos rojos persiguió con la mirada al papel hasta los pies de un chico cercano a las vías del metro. Por unos dos o tres pasos lo persiguió, pero paró al darse cuenta de quién era el que estaba allí parado. Lo adivinó por la contextura. Era uno de los que lo había acosado ayer. Y estaba allí. En medio de la estación de metro. Se volvió casi una estatua de no ser por los numerosos patones que transitaban a su alrededor. Le tocó moverse, y moverse rápido. De pronto, preguntar no le parecía una buena idea y detenerse a recoger aquel inútil papel sería un desperdicio. Lo iban a descubrir y tenía miedo.

Huyó de la estación casi corriendo y con el corazón ligeramente agitado. Estaba exaltado por lo que podría pasar y por lo que le harían si lo descubrían allí. Salió de la estación y se fue directo a una pequeña zona de establecimientos que había por allí. Se perdió en la gente. Se mezcló entre las personas para no dejarse ver. Se llenó la mente de paranoias sin sentido y miedos infundidos. No estaba tranquilo, eso seguro. Y estaba atemorizado de uno solo de los victimarios cuando en realidad eran más de seis. Seis malditos que le molestaban la vida por algo absurdo.

Y que no podían dejarlo un día tranquilo.

Su celular seguía lleno de mensajes de anónimos, Yuya había bloqueado a todos los que le fue posible, pero realmente después de un tiempo se cansó, no quiso seguir. Sintió que si los ignoraba tal vez se irían y que este al ser el primer día quizá lo sentiría demasiado agobiante, pero que a los días siguientes pararían. Y el problema se esfumaría y podría seguir usando su celular normalmente. Quizá él era demasiado ingenuo y noble para ese mundo en el que se movía y vivía.

Miró a todas partes cuando estuvo lo suficientemente mezclado. Esperaba no encontrar a ningún rostro conocido allí y esperó también estar en un lugar seguro. Se rascó un poco el brazo izquierdo y se mordió el labio aun buscando entre los interminables rostros. Después solo para calmarse un poco se quedó sentado en una de las mesas de los puestos ambulantes en el lugar más apartado que pudo. Reguló su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Esperó unos minutos y después presionó la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos.

—¿Deseas ordenar algo, corazoncito?—preguntó amablemente una de las trabajadoras de ese lugar. Yuya se sobresaltó y quitó las manos de sus ojos para mirar a la señora que le había hablado. Se avergonzó ligeramente por hacerle esperar.

—Una botella con agua por favor—pidió tímido. La mujer le sonrió.

—¿Nada para comer? Tenemos Hot Dogs y Hamburguesas muy buenas, ¿no quieres una?—preguntó amablemente. Yuya negó suavemente.

—Muchas gracias, pero me temo que debo desistir—sonrió avergonzado. La mujer asintió y se fue por el pedido.

En ese instante que Yuya se quedó algo pensativo sobre qué hacer, si irse a su casa por algún otro medio o ir al concurso del que le habían hablado. Si había uno en la estación del metro, chances hay de que hubiesen más cerca y si lo descubrían allí mirando un espectáculo, ¿qué serían capaces de hacer? No quería imaginárselo. Tragó saliva y dudó. Pero al final quizá sería mejor ir, al fin y al cabo era él solo el que sufriría consecuencias, ¿verdad? Yuto no estaba allí, así que, ¿por qué no arriesgarse? No había quien sufriera además de él.

Y así, fue como se decidió a ir a dicho concurso. Temblaba un poco pero estaba seguro de sus acciones. Lo único que no sabía era como llegar. Su primer impulso fue preguntarle a la camarera, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el local estaba empezando a llenarse, de que las personas se estaban empezando a sentar a su alrededor y de que ella era la única camarera. Le robaría mucho tiempo y le pedía indicaciones y quizá haría que se enojaran otros clientes por su culpa. Pensó que era mejor preguntar en otra parte. Estorbaría menos.

Así que cuando ella llegó con la botellita de agua al lugar él ya tenía para pagarle. Se levantó para seguir con su camino y preguntarla a alguien más sobre donde quedaba el parque.

O quizá volvería a casa y se quedaría allí. Era lo que hacía mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y al final se había preocupado mucho por nada. Debería de unirse, no eran malos. O eso parecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era domingo en la noche. Yuya estaba en el comedor mirando hacia el vació pensando en cosas que realmente no tenían vuelta de hoja. Simplemente pasaba el tiempo tratando de no quedarse dormido porque eran las diez y media de la noche y estaba cansado. Generalmente se acostaría más temprano, pero esta vez tenía que hacerse esperar más tiempo por algo en especial. Sabía que lo obtendría de todos modos si simplemente lo dejara en una nota, pero realmente quería enfrentarse a su madre y hablar, aunque fuese por algo como eso. No era exactamente una tontería, pero creía que al menos debía de explicar un poco y hablar más de la cuenta. Quería hacerlo. Quería hablar. Así que quizá hacerlo debía de ser algo bueno para él y su madre.

Miró el celular una vez más para ver la hora y de paso asegurarse una vez más de que Yuto no le había escrito en todo el día. Suspiró, él debía de estar algo enojado. Yuya se removió incómodo y se sintió culpable. Claro, ¿quién más iba a ser el culpable de querer primero ir a una competencia antes que a su amigo? Qué demonios, debía de ser el peor amigo del mundo en esos momentos. Y ni siquiera si pensaba las razones por las que lo había hecho había sido una buena idea. Yuto había tenido lindas intenciones al invitarlo a hacer algo el día anterior, le había querido sacar un poco de la rutina tan desesperante que él tenía, la de quedarse en casa y de vez en cuando salir a hacer algo. Y el de ojos grises sólo había querido salvarle de ello. De algo que el mismo Yuya le había dicho que no le gustaba. Se sintió como un idiota. Y vaya que lo era.

Seguía rondando la misma pregunta una y otra vez en su mente. Si Yuto estaba dispuesto a soportarlo tal y como era su relación. Así, tal y como estaban, el chico se había preguntado en algunas ocasiones y era buena idea permanecer allí, con él. Porque Estaba enamorado de él, y realmente parecía tener gran afecto por él llegando al punto de casi matarse. A veces incluso se preguntaba si Yuto realmente estaba enamorado o solo estaba buscando una escapatoria de su propia vida algo con lo que sentirse más vivo. Al chico de ojos rojos le entristecía aquella manera de pensar, porque eso significaría que Yuto solo estaba allí con él con la esperanza de tener una vida menos vacía.

Y eso lo dejaría a él como alguien pintado en alguna pared del fondo, no era muy distinto a lo que solía ser, pero realmente pensó que podría ser distinto con el chico escritor. Por ello mismo jamás se permitía pensar en aquella posibilidad. Yuto era alguien a quien le tenía genuino aprecio como para que las cosas fueran en verdad de esa manera. Se negó a pensarlo una vez más. Y saltó hacia algún otro tema en su mente que le hiciera divagar por más tiempo.

Hasta que llegó su madre.

—M-Madre—tartamudeó al principio pero después calmó un poco, se levantó de la mesa para hablar también—, buenas noches.

—Yuya—dijo ella calmada pero con un gesto cansado—, buenas noches, no esperaba encontrarte tan… tarde. Deberías estar descansado.

—Lo sé, perdón por esto, es sólo que…—miraba con sus ojos rojos a cualquier parte menos al lugar indicado—tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo—dijo mientras la mujer dejaba su bolso sobre el comedor—. Es que… quería pedirte que me subieras un poco la mesada…—pidió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

—Si claro, tú sólo dime cuanto necesitas—accedió sin problemas. Yuya se mordió el interior de sus mejillas.

—Solo unos… veinte dólares más—murmuró a lo que su madre simplemente alzó las cejar algo pérdida.

—Está bien, mañana te dejaré sobre el comedor el dinero—dijo tranquilamente mientras pasaba de largo hacia su alcoba en el segundo piso—. Sólo recuérdamelo en un papel por favor. Hasta luego Yuya, que duermas bien—y desapareció entre sonidos de sus pies subiendo y la puerta cerrándose.

Yuya hizo lo que se le pidió y suspiró al terminar de hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico de ojos rojos caminaba tranquilamente al lado de las vías del tres interestatal. Miraba al suelo perdido entre su mente vacía y nulos pensamientos. Todo lo que iba a hacer hoy y lo que se iba a obligar a hacer lo había pensado más temprano en la mañana mientras desayunaba cereales y miraba al infinito. Sin duda estaba tirando de evitar su propia realidad. Pero entonces una pequeña y suave voz que conocía casi a la perfección le interrumpió en medio de su silenciosa caminata.

—Hola Yuya, buenos días—dijo Yuto con una sonrisa en su boca. Yuya salió de su silencio con un ligero exaltamiento.

—¡Yuto!—exclamó—B-Buenos días, no esperaba… verte por aquí.

—Bueno…—se llevó una mano a su nuca para rascarse—En realidad me mudé temporalmente a un barrio cercano. Sé que suena extraño, pero ellos pagaron un alquiler para mí. Es un poco excesivo y muy extraño en realidad, pero… bueno, me quedaré allí por un tiempo.

—Vaya… eso… es muy extraño—dijo Yuya suavemente incapaz de mirar a Yuto a los ojos.

—Sí bastante—dijo con una voz perdida mientras que el chico de ojos rojos se obligaba a quedarse callado y no opinar nada—, lo bueno es que… mi abuelo vive en el mismo edificio por si necesito algo—hizo una ligera pausa para tratar de encontrar palabras en su interior, pero no iba a mentir. Seguía realmente estupefacto por ello—. Además… estoy cerca del colegio. Al menos… podemos ir juntos al colegio en la mañana, supongo—Yuya lo miró algo impactado—. Si quieres claro… no tienes porque… estar obligado a hacerlo—el chico de ojos grises se sonrojó ligeramente.

—M-Me gustaría—murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa—. M-Me gustaría ir contigo todos los días al c-colegio—le sonrió suavemente. Yuto se quedó un poco aliviado. Pero después se volvió tensar por algo.

—Gracias—dijo suavemente. Hubo un silencio prolongado. Yuto suspiró después de un tiempo pero ni así pudo quitarse esa tensión que parecía cargar. Decidió hablar—Yuya yo… me tengo que disculpar contigo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, el día en el que casi saltamos a las vías del tren…—se mordió momentáneamente el labio inferior—Ese día yo te seguí. No debería haberlo hecho, no tanto por lo que pasó—se apresuró a explicar—, sino porque… bueno, es una especie de acoso.

—Yuto.

—Lo siento—se puso una mano sobre la boca y miró hacia otra parte—, era tu privacidad. Lo siento en serio.

—Yo…eh…—se infló los pulmones y trató de hablar mejor—Al final todo salió bien ese día, ¿no?—Yuto se quitó la mano de la boca—No terminó en desgracia y… bueno, nos tenemos a ambos. No fue…tan malo, ¿verdad? Yo… yo te perdono. No ha pasado nada, en serio.

—Yuya…

—Yo… yo… está bien. No ha pasado nada. En serio—dijo con una expresión que quería ser relajada y con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en él.

—De todos modos, quería disculparme.

—Tranquilo Yuto… no ha pasado nada…—murmuró al final volviendo su mirada hacia el camino. Y antes de que Yuto pudiese decir algo más Yuya decidió cambiar de tema drásticamente—Por cierto, quería contarte de que yo… me uní a un equipo de acrobacia.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios aun sin creer que lo había dejado salir.


	8. Rebelión

—¿En serio?—dijo Yuto con una sonrisa sincera—Vaya, no puedo creerlo, eso es muy bueno, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí!—exclamó aliviado—Sí lo es... Es genial de hecho, porque jamás pensé que iba a entrar a uno o tan siquiera que iba a encontrar alguno. Fue de hecho bastante sorpresivo—empezó a hablar a millón. Yuto vio su nerviosismo bastante tierno y le sonrió—. Ayer estaba por allí, caminando por el parque y no sé por qué, quise ir a otra parte de la ciudad, quizá a aprovechar un poco al pase de estudiante y eso—Y antes de que se diera cuanta, Yuya estaba adelante suyo caminando hacia atrás explicándole cosas con una ánimo contagiosos—. Me fui a un lugar llamado el Parque de los Olivos, nunca había ido así que decidió mirar que tal. ¿Puedes creer que estaban en medio de una competencia?—preguntó con emoción—¡Fue un poco mágico! Y pues allí se presentaron todos y fueron muy, muy buenos.

—¿Hay competencias de eso?—preguntó por curiosidad.

—¡Sí!—respondió—¡Sí que las hay! Y el grupo al que me uní, debiste verlo, parecían casi unos magos en el escenario, eran magníficos—dijo bastante entusiasmado—. Y me encantó la música que utilizaron, era como una mezcla de varias canciones. Y las que eligieron eran realmente curiosas, había una que al principio parecía ser trágica y eso, pero después era más bien como una especie de nostalgia, pero de la buena—Yuto asintió contagiándose un poco de la alegría del chico—. Parecía muy de hogar y esas cosas, no sé mucho de música, pero parecía cómoda y reconfortante. Después pusieron una que parecía sacada de Egipto, tenía como voces, pero eran ecos y si no estoy mal, creo que de pronto el instrumento principal era un violín y la canción tenía algo de mística y eso, y me gustó mucho, porque ellos hacían como teatro negro, en esa parte hacían que estaban en Egipto y parecían mostrarte una historia muy curiosa, una en la que un personaje aparecía y parecía, no sé, ¿recordar algo?—empezó a divagar un poco y en eso tropezó un poco casi perdiendo el equilibro.

—¡Yuya!—ya estaba Yuto listo para ayudarlo en lo que fuese necesario. Pero el chico sonrió bobamente y negó.

—¡Estoy bien!—dijo algo reído de su propia torpeza—No pasa nada. Bueno, sigo contándote—siguió con su carrera por contar—. La tercera era muy, muy bonita, era mi favorita. Era una canción cantada y era en inglés. No entendí mucho porque estaba concentrado en lo que pasaba en la tarima, pero la música daba una sensación de calidez muy muy acogedora y la amé. Era… como una historia, como alguien que llega a un lugar y empieza a recordar poco a poco que es lo que había pasado con su vida antes. Pasando por la nostalgia y otros sentimientos hasta que se encuentra con otras personas y estas le ayudan a recordar y estas personas eran como personas importantes para él y… bueno. Otras cosas—se rio algo avergonzado al ver que Yuto lo miraba con una cara de ternura—. Perdón—dice encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a ponerse al lado del de ojos grises.

—No, no te preocupes—dice muy conmovido—. Es lindo oírte hablar así…—Yuya se sonrojó ligeramente—Entonces… estas en un grupo de acrobacia ahora, ¿no?

—Sí, iré unas dos veces a la semana después de clases—respondió aun con las mejillas enrojecidas—. También… creo que tendré que ir al gimnasio.

—Vaya—sonrió—, creo que no sería capaz de ir a un gimnasio.

—¿En serio?—preguntó mirándolo—Yo creo que me va a doler todo el primer día.

—Ya lo creo—soltó una pequeña sonrisa—. A todos les pasa. A mí me pasó.

—¿Has ido a un Gimnasio?—preguntó sorprendido—¿Y eso?

—Ya sabes, nadador, entrenos… eso—dijo con una débil sonrisa—. Nada importante en realidad. Oye—lo llamó con la cabeza hacia el frente—, ya llegamos—los dos pusieron una pequeña mueca. Al menos, había sido una charla agradable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuto quitó suavemente una pequeña mota del cabello de Yuya. Este se quedó quieto y tembló un poco.

—Perdón, es que tenías una mota—sonrió suavemente—, no quería incomodarte.

—Lo siento, es que… soy un poco sensible—sonríe bobamente y se queda mirando un poco al vacío. Yuto lo mira directamente durante unos instantes. El de ojos rojos se encoje un poco y mira al chico de ojos grises. Este tenía la mirada algo arrugada y agudizada—Ah… este, ¿pasa algo?—sonríe a medias del nerviosismo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no, es solo que—estaba nervioso de repente—, bueno, tuve una sensación de Déjà vu, sólo eso.

—Ah…—Yuya puso una cara de extrañeza y levantó una ceja mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera Yuto.

—Sí, eso…—El de ojos grises se había encogido un poco en su propio puesto y sus mejillas desprendían un suave rosado—Yo, este, voy—hizo como si tuviese flema en su garganta y la tirase para atrás—, voy a comprar algo de beber. Quieres, ¿quieres algo?—sonrió algo ido.

—No, no—sonrió nerviosamente sin entender como la escena se había vuelto de repente algo incómoda—. Está bien… quiero decir, estoy bien—le mostró los dientes en su sonrisa. Yuto asintió ante esto y casi huyó del lugar. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de él y estuvo casi seguro de que Yuya no lo miraba, se golpeó a su mismo en la cara con la palma de la mano y se regañó mentalmente—. Déjà vu…

—¡Suficiente!—escuchó Yuya que gritaban desde otra parte. El de ojos rojos casi de manera natural miró hacia el lugar de donde había surgido. Descubrió a un chico de ojos fucsias enfadado al frente de unos de sus compañeros de clase—¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacerme lo mismo todos los días!—y entonces le restregó su maleta con el fondo volteado en la cara. El otro simplemente había hecho una cara de desconcierto —¡Deja de hacerlo, maldita sea! ¡Estoy cansado de ti y de tus burradas!

—¿Yo?—preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—Sí—bufó—, tú imbécil—dijo con agresividad del de ojos fucsias—. Tú que me haces esto todos los malditos días.

—Yo no he hecho nada—se volvió a hacer el inocente ante aquel chico que solo le afiló la mirada lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

—Oh claro, y yo soy el Rey de España—bufó una vez más con rabia. A Yuya le dio una muy mala vibra aquello—. Sé que eres tú, te he visto más de una vez hacerlo, tú eres el que me jode todos los días y hasta me roba lápices de ella.

—Pues no es mi culpa que dejes tu maleta descuidada—dijo siendo sobrador y relajado. Sus amigos a su alrededor se burlaron y se rieron de él. Pero el de ojos fucsia tenía una mirada tan valiente y determinada a hacerse valer que hasta al mismo Yuya le dieron ganas de también decir algo. Sin embargo, se retractó totalmente cuando vio como el más molesto agarraba del cuello de tela al otro y la acercaba a su cara con un movimiento amenazante. Todos se alarmaron, el de ojos rojos se tiró para atrás y se encogió en su puesto. Allí estaba, una de las razones por las que no le agradaba demasiado hacerse algo lejos del comedor principal.

—¡¿Ah sí?!—gritó envuelto en cólera—¡Pues qué bueno que lo mencionas maldito engendro!—le habló muy cerca a la cara, Yuya casi podía decir que la saliva de sus palabras le llegaba hasta la cara del contrario—¡Porque yo no me haré responsable entonces del morado que te llevarás en tu odiosa cara, idiota!—le amenazó. El de ojos rojos en medio de su sorpresa observó la reacción de aquel que tanto daño le hacía, tenía las piernas temblantes y la cara totalmente aterrada—¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡Te vez tan patético que preferiría no hacerlo hoy!—Lo tiró contra la mesa sin delicadeza, soltando aún la rabia que le tenía. Una que no paraba de desbordarse por cada lugar que podía—No me hagas nada, ni me vulvas a tocar ni a mí ni a mis cosas nunca más, ¿¡entendido?!—gritó no solo para que él lo escuchara, sino para que todos en la sala lo hicieran.

Fue ese el momento exacto cuando el profesor por fin llegó a la escena. A pesar de las disputas, de las acusaciones y de todo lo que dijeron ambos bandos, los dos participes principales se fueron donde el director junto con el profesor. Y uno de ellos parecía exagerar totalmente un dolor de espalda. Por un momento a Yuya se le ocurrió que quizás el pudiese hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Yuto volvió no le dijo nada, supuso que quizás se había enterado ya y simplemente no quisiera decir nada.

Sin saberlo, una pequeña llama de rebelión se había encendido dentro de Yuya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se enteró unas horas más tarde de que el chico de ojos fucsias había sido sancionado. El Bully estaba ileso en cuando a autoridad se refería. Era una injusticia, era una estupidez. Era una de las peores discusiones que había oído y la peor resolución del mundo. Él sabía la verdad, sabía lo que había pasado. Pero el resultado solo le había aterrado más de lo que ya estaba.

La llama irremediablemente se había apagado.


	9. Divagaciones

—¿Vas a hablarme o me vas a seguir mirando como un idiota por tres estaciones más?—dijo Yuri con esa voz áspera y seria que tenía. Yuya se avergonzó de inmediato y se preguntó porque no le había acosado de ser alguna especie de acosador, porque esa era exactamente la manera en la que se sentía.

—Lo siento… yo… no debí de hacer eso—casi huía de la mirada penetrante del otro, se ocultaba ligeramente y se alejó. Yuri alzó una ceja—. Lo lamento en serio…—podría decirse que estaba llegando al punto en el que estaba por ponerse de rodillas y pedirle perdón, como si hubiese hecho el peor de los pecados.

—Eso no importa—le restó importancia y aprovechó para hacer algo menos tensa la situación—, sé que soy bastante atractivo así que lo entiendo—la vergüenza y los colores se le fueron directamente a la cara a Yuya. No era tan rojo como lo lograba hacer Yuto de vez en cuando, pero si era algo pronunciado.

—No… yo no…—se ponía nervioso, a duras penas lo había visto un par de veces—Yo solo estaba… recordando lo ocurrido hace un par de días—apretó un poco sus puños intentando darse algo de confianza—, solo me quedé pensando de eso y…

—Calma, solo te tomo del pelo—sonrió por un lado durante unos instantes, pero quitó esa expresión burlona—. Espera, ¿tú viste esa situación?—bufó ligeramente y el de ojos rojos temió que lo hubiese hecho enfadar. Aunque estuviese en lo cierto, no acertó hacia quien estaba enfadado el chico.

—Bueno…

—¿Qué han dicho sobre mí?—preguntó con una voz víbora, llena de veneno y agria. Yuya se mordió el interior de sus mejillas—¿Qué soy un idiota? ¿Qué si soy agresivo o un imbécil?

—Ah…—Yuya tembló ligeramente, el chico era sin duda bastante amenazante—Yo… yo no pienso eso de ti… Yo… creo que has hecho más de lo que yo pudiese haber hecho nunca…

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó arrugando un poco el ceño, el chico que realmente estaba temeroso y parecía que le estaba acusando de algo, no temió que sus palabras le hiriesen pero sí que se sorprendió por aquella actitud.

—Que… yo creo que jamás podría hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste—seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quedar sancionado?—cierto aura de burla hacia sí mismo se notó, Yuya negó, como si lo que él hubiese dicho no fuera en serio.

—No, enfrentarse a ellos—lo miró por segunda vez en la conversación, porque simplemente se sintió ligeramente capaz de hacerlo, pero la retiró—, ellos me molestan también y yo…—se rascó uno de sus codos—Nunca he hecho nada. Y... tampoco quiero hacer nada porque…

—¿Por qué no quieres quedar sancionado?

—No me refiero a eso, perdón si eso fue lo que di a entender—se disculpó inmediatamente—. Este… tengo miedo porque… pueden hacerle más daño a Yuto y... no quiero eso… Ellos podrían… simplemente desquitarse con Yuto si yo hiciera algo en su contra, y eso es lo que me temo—se tocó ligeramente el ojo con su mano recordando algo—. No quisiera que él también tuviese un ojo morado y se tuviese que poner un filete congelado en la cara—Yuri lo miró un poco comprensivo y quisiera poder decirles que le partiera la madre a todos ellos, porque podía ver que el miedo de ese chico era genuino, pero más que genuino le parecía noble, luchaba más por su amigo, porque no lo fueran a tomar a él como un saco de boxeo. Y eso le impresionó, ya quisiera él poder contar con alguien así, y quisiera partirles la madre a todos esos idiotas también, pero tenía una matrícula condicional y cualquier estupidez que hiciera lo iba a mandar para afuera.

Suspiró ligeramente y quitó su mochila del asiento que tenía al lado.

—Mira—llamó su atención mirando hacia el frente, Yuya se volvió hacia él y miró el asiento vacío, indeciso—, te diré la verdad. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlos, porque en nuestra hermosa institución educativa—todo el sarcasmo se le notó yuya lo seguía mirando sin saber que hacer—no va a hacer nada. Así que, hay que conformarnos con ignorarlo lo más posible, además ¿estás en décimo?—volvió un poco su cabeza hacia él y este asintió suavemente—Sólo nos quedan un par de años, así que no puede estar peor, si eso es todo lo que tenemos.

—Tienes razón…—Yuri se quedó a la expectativa de si se iba sentarse a su lado o se quedaría allí más tiempo. Pero el otro en cambio se quedó quieto un momento pensativo y después lo soltó—Oye… ¿quieres que te preste mis cuadernos para copiar lo que hayamos hecho? Creo que estamos más o menos con los mismos profesores. Oh y… mi nombre esa Yuya—soltó una risita nerviosa.

Por su puesto que se conocían de antes. De pasillos y lugares comunes. Y por esa misma razón Yuri se quedó tan desorientado cuando le dijo todo aquello, como si lo anterior fuese apenas parte de su vida normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuto no llegaba. Sinceramente, llevaban ya un par de semanas haciendo lo mismo, encontrándose en ese punto, al lado de las vías del tren, para irse al sufrimiento. Sin pensarlo, es su mente se formularon muchas preguntas y muchas posibles causas de su retraso, como que se hubiese enfermado, levantado tarde o cualquier otra excusa que se le pusiese ocurrir. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su preocupación crecía de a poco. Cada vez más inquieto y preocupado, revisaba su celular cada tanto para averiguar si estaba bien, si había algún mensaje o lo que fuese de él.

Seguía teniendo su bandeja de entrada llena de mensajes que no leería ni miraría nunca, pero que por desgracia se podían ver algunos de sus fragmentos. Cosas de satanismo, algunas imágenes que suponía el que estarían en la galería que no revisaría tampoco. Quizá el mensaje de Yuto estuviera por allí, enterrado entre todos aquellos insultos y acusaciones falsas, cosas molestas que no deberían de ocurrir bajo ningún pretexto y que deberían de ser sancionadas. Pero allí estaban. Y a nadie le importaba, pero al mismo tiempo, nadie lo sabía tampoco. Se preguntaba si podría hacer algo, si alguien, además de Yuto, podría ayudarle. Pero viendo a las cosas, mirando cómo se desarrollaban, realmente no parecía tener otra salida. Yuri le había dicho que solo eran un par de años más, este ya casi se acababa, así que no podía ir a peores, ¿verdad?

Yuya suspiró suavemente y volvió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde se suponía que vendría uno de los pocos resquicios de luz que le tocaban. Fue ese momento en el que le llegó un mensaje, uno que identificó de inmediato como de Yuto. Se lanzó a revisarlo, no le importaron los demás y lo leyó. Decía que la mentaba estar atrasado, pero que no lo esperara, que iba a llegar tarde, así que mejor se fuera y él llegaría después. El de ojos rojos se quedó un poco pensativo y volvió mirar al camino de la casa de Yuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Llegaste!—gritó un poco de alegría cuando tuvo la oportunidad, casi fue acto de reflejo lanzarse a abrazarlo. Aunque se arrepintió casi al instante, Yuto apenas y había reaccionado. Y cuando lo miró a la cara descubrió lo bastante cansado que se veía, pero ni en esas condiciones el de ojos grises le negó una sonrisa.

—Hola Yuya, perdón por no llegar—estaba bastante ido, pero de todos modos aún se mantenía un poco atento a su alrededor—, es que… bueno—se veía como no hablaba del todo bien. El de ojos rojos arrugó un poco su expresión pensando que quizá estaría enfermo—, no dormí bien.

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó de inmediato—¿Crees que debamos ir a la enfermería?—Si Yuto estuviese en condiciones los colores se le subirían a la cabeza cuando Yuya simplemente había puesto su mano en su frente, pero estaba tan fuera de sí que apenas y había notarlo—No pareces enfermo…

—Solo necesito un café…—murmuró negando ligeramente. Yuya arrugó un poco más el rostro.

—Aún queda una hora antes del descanso—se quedó pensativo—. Debería preguntarle al profesor si podría ir por uno. Aunque no creo que me deje—suena el timbre empezar la clase. Yuya agarró de los hombros al cansado Yuto—. Ven, hay que sentarse—lo guio para que lo hiciera—. No te preocupes si te quedar dormido, ¡puedo tomar apuntes!—le retiró las manos de los hombros—No te preocupes, después te ayudaré a tomarte tu café, estarás bien.

Yuto asintió suavemente.

Y así como Yuya lo dijo, tomó apuntes mientras el otro dormía plácidamente. No podía negarlo, le parecía terriblemente tierno de esa manera, incluso en un momento en el profesor les dio tiempo para que leyeran algo, el de ojos rojo dedicó casi todo tu tiempo a mirar a Yuto, como respiraba suavemente y abría la boca ligeramente para respirar. De haber sido descubierto hubiese quedado con su cara roja y un montón de disculpas, pero allí, en esa clase, no había contacto con los demás y él podía admirar a su amigo tranquilamente.

No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de actitudes frente a él, ya había pasado en otras ocasiones. Momentos así, suaves y totalmente ajenos, momentos que el atesoraba y los que no compartiría nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Yugo, con el que tenía una relación muy buena y contantemente se estaban contando cosas el uno al otro. Con Yuto era distinto, se sentía más cómodo y confortado, tenía miedo de hacerle daño y se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que se estaba aprovechando un poco del sentimiento que le tenía. Se sentía como si abusara de él, de su amabilidad, porque por más que Yuto le dijera que era suficiente, Yuya sentía que no era de esa manera, que el sufría por estar a su lado y no poder hacer nada. Se sentía como una especie de erizo para él, porque por más que se acercaba, sentía el daño. Y él no quería cambiarlo. No quería irse de su lado, no quería apartarse de él. Era algo egoísta de su parte. Yuto sufría y él no se alejaba, es más, se acercaba más y más a él solo para disfrutar de su compañía.

Y sin darse cuenta deseó poder sentir los mismos sentimientos que tenía Yuto hacia él.


	10. Errores

—¡Llegamos!—exclamó Yuya—Solo necesito tus llaves…—murmuró. Soltó el brazo del chico que había alado tan amablemente durante todo el camino y se puso detrás de Yuto para poder sacar las llaves de su maletín.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Yuya—le dijo en un murmuro ronco, el aludido frunció los labios pero no se detuvo—. Estaré bien.

—No te preocupes—le dijo encontrando por fin las llaves y poniéndose en frente para sonreírle—, no es molestia. Sólo te estoy ayudando, además, estoy algo preocupado—se acercó a la puerta y abrió. Volvió a agarrar a Yuto del brazo—. ¿Por qué estás tan cansado?

—Me…—dudó en decirlo—Me obligaron a entrenar en la noche. Hace… mucho no hago eso—suspiró al decirlo. Yuya lo entró, cerró la puerta y volvió a alar a Yuto tratando de adivinar donde sería su habitación—. Siento el haberte preocupado—dijo triste.

—No pasa nada—dijo Yuya restándole aún más importancia. Entró en una habitación al azar, el estudio. El olor a vainilla artificial le invadió la nariz, cerró suavemente. Y se dirigió al final del pasillo donde abrió una puerta a la izquierda, allí, en la habitación de Yuto, el olor a fresco y menta le llegaron directo al alma. Casi se puso a sonreír como idiota. Era casi imposible no notar ese olor que el mismo desprendía todas las mañanas cuando se encontraban. Adoraba ese olor—. Bien, a dormir.

—¿Ahora?—su voz estaba adormecida—Pero no he hecho los apuntes de hoy… ni las tareas…

—No—negó Yuya—, no las has hecho, pero ahora mismo vas a dormir. Tienes muy mala cara y no quiero que sigas de esa manera.

—Pero el colegio…—el de ojos rojos le puso una mano en el hombro y se calló de inmediato.

—No te preocupes—le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Todo va a estar bien, solo duerme. Te ayudaré con lo demás—Yuya caminó un poco hasta ponerse en la espalda del otro y empujarle suavemente—. Anda, ve a dormir.

—Yo…—dudó aun murmurando, suspiró—Dormiré un rato—el de ojos rojos dejó de empujarlo y le sonrió suavemente. Yuto se acercó por si solo a la cama y la desacomodó un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Se volvió entonces a su acompañante que solo lo observaba—. Y Yuya…—se acercó a él—Gracias por todo—e hizo algo que tomó al chico por completo desprevenido. Le intentó besar la mejilla.

Pero él no se dejó, se alejó ligeramente evitando en contacto.

—Yuto…

—Lo siento—se disculpó instintivamente. Sin más, sabía que había hecho mal y entendía aquel gesto.

—No es nada, yo…

—Iré a… dormir—se volvió a la cama sin ser capaz de verle a los ojos a Yuya. Este último agarró la maleta de Yuto y la llevó afuera. Con monotonía y sin ser capaz de decir palabra. El de ojos grises se acostó sin más y el de ojos rojos cerró la puerta saliendo así del cuarto.

Suspiró. Se hizo a un lado. Se dejó caer sobre la pared. Se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se abrazó sus rodillas. Tembló por un rato. Le dolía. Se sentía idiota. Se sentía bien. ¿Era correcto? ¿No lo era? Quizá sí debería permitírselo. Quizá debería dejarle en claro que no quería que hiciera eso. Porque solo eran amigos. Porque no quería más. Porque no sentía nada más. No deberían hacer esas cosas. Pero la mirada de Yuto en ese momento fue de espanto. Yuya no quería permitirle hacer esas cosas. Yuya quería ser su amigo. Yuya no deseaba más. Pero el sentimiento de culpa lo dañaba. Esa mirada del otro. No quería verla. Él no se merecía eso. Él era demasiado bueno.

Pero Yuya se sentía tan malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al despertar lo único que vio fue el fondo de su habitación temporal. Aquella que no quería tanto como debería. Aquella que no duraría para siempre. Y lo deseaba. Deseaba que aquella habitación fuera suya por siempre, porque no quería volver. No quería tener que seguir estando con sus padres, no quería que le siguiesen diciendo que hacer. No quería seguir en natación, ni entrenar, nada salvo leer y pasar tiempo con Yuya. Sin cagarla tan estrepitosamente.

Se sentó en la cama y se restregó la cara. Eso había sido la peor idea del mundo. Yuya se lo había dejado claro, le había dicho que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Y se había dicho tantas malditas veces que todo estaba bien de esa manera. Se lo había dicho, siempre, que no lo necesitaba. No necesitaba ese amor, no necesitaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos para estar bien. Porque él era de lo poco bueno que tenía, era de las pocas personas buenas que tenía. No necesitaba estar de otra manera.

Pero le dolía tanto.

Nunca lo negaría, lo deseaba. Demasiado. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, casi se salían de su pecho. Le atormentaban terriblemente y no querían dejarlo. No había día de descanso. Siempre quería a Yuya cerca, siente quería poder estar a su lado. No quería soltar, no quería que se fuera. Era difícil, era complicado y sentía que se volvía loco. Loco de amor. Loco de agonía por no poder sentirlo, por no poder besarlo. Abrumado, impotente, así se sentía todo el tiempo. Era casi como acercarse a un erizo, porque Yuya en sí mismo no era algo que pudiese tocar. Estaba condenado, lo sabía, lo entendía y sobre todo casi podía dejarlo pasar.

Pero era prisionero de sus propios sentimientos. Estaba perdido en un mar de ojos rojos, una cara adorable que no hacían más que romper su corazón. Seguía allí porque no había nada más, porque no podría tener nada más. Y eso era mejor que nada. Yuya estaba bien, él estaba perfecto sin tenerlo a su lado de otra manera. Era solo su amigo y con eso bastaba. No necesitaban besarse, no necesitaban quererse de otra manera. Porque estaba bien, porque estaban bien. Dolía, pero eso no iba a matarlo. O al menos eso esperaba.

Miró la hora. 8:21 pm. Salió de su cuarto preguntándose si el de ojos rojos le había dejado sus cuadernos o algo para desatracarse de ese día. Pero solo encontró sus propios cuadernos y una nota escrita con la caligrafía algo pequeña del chico de ojos rojos.

"Hola!

Te hice la tarea en tus cuadernos. Si no entiendes algo dímelo, o llámame, tampoco te preocupes por los apuntes, los pasé todos. También te dejé los talleres que nos entregaron debajo de tus cuadernos. No me acuerdo muy bien de cual es cual, pero mañana de seguro te darás cuenta (conmigo).

Espero que hayas dormido bien

-Yuya"

Solo pudo sonreír ante esa pequeña nota.

Y por muy extraño que pareciese, y estúpido, iba a guardarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquello era perfecto, tenía que ir a entrenar de nuevo. Justo después del colegio y en un lugar distinto al habitual. No es que le molestara moverse de un lugar a otro, es que simplemente no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte un día de esos. Yuya estaba en su entreno y alguna vez le gustaría acompañarlo. De cierta manera le parecía interesante y quería observarlo. No le había preguntado antes por el mero hecho de que a veces pensaba que se estaba pasado con él y sus encuentros, y, aunque Yuya no pareciese sentirse disgustado, no quería abusar.

—Te espero en la piscina—dijo Ronald algo desanimado. No quería a Yuto allí, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, la otra vez lo regañaron por haberlo dejado ir antes de tiempo—. Sólo… no te aburras demasiado.

—Lo intentaré—dijo después de un suspiro—. Siempre lo hago.

Se encaminó hacia el baño del Gimnasio. No era su lugar habitual de entreno, pero tenía que ir allí por un fallo en las otras instalaciones y Ronald tenía una relación buena con el dueño del lugar, así que les había permitido entrenar en la piscina con una tarifa relativamente baja. Era bueno, al menos el hombre no tendría por qué pagar demasiado, pero era malo porque no importaba donde estuviese, a Yuto no le gustaba estar así. Entró en uno de los vestidores y se cambió rápidamente. Se colgó la toalla en uno de sus hombros y en el otro su maleta. Salió al pasillo principal primero con la cabeza baja y justo cuando iba a salir la levantó.

Se puede decir que se quedó de piedra más por la propia sorpresa que por lo demás.

—Y-Yuto—murmuró Yuya. Se tapó de inmediato con la camiseta de entreno y miró hacia otra parte. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a esto y le avergonzaba. ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer con su propio amigo?

—Yuya—se quedó mudo.

Aquello había sido demasiada casualidad. ¿Por qué estaba allí también? ¿No tenía entreno acaso? ¿Le había mentido? Descartó esa última opción tan pronto como se le había ocurrido. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Tenía entreno allí?

—Oye Yuya, creo que vamos…—Yugo entró en escena en ese instante. Miró a los dos que se miraban algo incómodos y, como siempre, actuó sin analizarlo mucho—Oye—se dirigió hacia Yuto—, ¿tienes algún problema?

Los dos negaron casi al mismo tiempo. La pregunta hecha de manera hostil les alarmó y no quisieron crear malos entendidos. Yuto porque aparentemente ese era al amigo de Yuya y este último… simplemente era él mismo.

—No es nada—dijo apresuradamente—, sólo nos hemos encontrado y no… esperábamos encontrarnos así. Es eso…—murmuraba a lo último—, Yugo, él es Yuto, mi…

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpó llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo avergonzado—. Me he pasado—se acercó al otro y le extendió una mano—, sobre pensé las cosas, lo siento. Mi nombre es Yugo, gusto en conocerte, Yuya me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Y allí, sin saberlo, fue cuando la mente de Yuya empezó dejar de funcionar de buena manera.

—Gusto en conocerte—dijo llanamente devolviéndole el saludo de manera formal y con una sonrisa igual. No agregó nada más.

—Perdón que me vaya corriendo, pero creo que vamos un poco tarde—se disculpó y se volvió al de ojos rojos—. Le diré a Shuzo que te atrasaste por alguna razón, ¿vale?—le levantó el pulgar—Yo te cubro las espaldas. Y recuerda que hoy tenemos clase de Kick Boxing—se fue a la salida en cuanto vio a Yuya asentir—. ¡No veremos después Yuto!

—Eh… es agradable—atinó a decir después de un silencio—, tu amigo quiero decir.

—E-Eh… Sí—se agarró el brazo contrario—. No… pensé verte por aquí.

—Yo tampoco—se rascó el cuello un poco por el lado—. No sabía que venías al Gimnasio. De haber sabido me habría venido contigo—se detuvo un momento a pensar—, ¿o te viniste con Yugo?

—No, solo me lo encontré en la entrada—sonrió un poco nervioso—, y decidimos venir a cambiarnos aquí porque… estábamos en uniformes del colegio. Y eso…

—Bueno, sí quieres podemos venir otro día y te acompaño—ofreció amablemente. Yuya estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decir que no, que no era necesario. Pero su cabeza ya estaba afectada.

—Claro—sonrió suavemente—, vengo solo los martes y jueves. Podemos venir si lo deseas—apretó ligeramente uno de sus puños.

Algo estaba mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se despertó a media noche. Generalmente estaba acostumbrado al ruido y a los movimientos. No era extraño en un hogar divido las peleas nocturnas. Pero por alguna razón, ese día se despertó. Una única llamada de la única persona que sería capaz de hacerlo. Allí estaba, su celular estaba timbrando. A veces, cuando se quedaba despierto por el insomnio era capaz de ver esas llamadas a las 12 de la noche. Yuto sólo lo hacía ocasionalmente y trataba de que no fueran muy insistentes. A veces solo timbraba una vez y se iba. Pero había ocasiones en las que se quedaba hasta el final. Como si tuviese la esperanza de que respondieran.

—¿Yuto?—preguntó con la voz ronca, de adormecido, justo después de contestar.

Al parecer la esperanza de Yuto daba sus frutos.

—Y-Yuya—se sintió estúpidamente nervioso—, no pensé que tu… realmente contestaras—ahora se sentía estúpidamente idiota.

—Tengo algo de insomnio—mintió un poco para que no se sintiese tan mal. Su voz era baja y sigilosa—, pero, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, sí—Yuya se frotó un ojo mientras el otro hablaba—, todo bien. Sólo no he podido dormir tengo… insomnio—se oía ligeramente nervioso—. Yo solo he intentado llamarte, eras la única persona en la que confío—hizo una pausa, casi reflexiva al intuir por un instante que el de ojos rojos estaba bostezando—. Pero, creo que debería de colgar.

—¿Por qué?—dijo lo más rápido que pudo al terminar su bostezo.

—Te estoy quitando horas de sueño por…—suspiró suavemente—Por nada realmente. No debería de… mejor cuelgo ya.

—No, no—quizá debería aceptar—, está bien—se incorporó en su cama para no quedarse dormido en medio de la charla—, ¿necesitas hablar conmigo? Podemos hablar.

—Yo… no sé… si esto sea lo correcto—se le notaban las dudas.

—No te preocupes por eso—agarró el teléfono con sus dos manos—, lo necesitas, ¿verdad? Hablemos, no hay… nada de malo en eso—Yuto suspiró suavemente.

—Realmente tienes un corazón de oro, Yuya—dijo risueño. El sonrojo del de ojos rojos no se hizo esperar.

—Oh… Um…—se quedó desarmado totalmente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de inmediato—, creo que te he incomodado…

Yuya negó.

—No, está bien—seguía sonrojado. Los halagos eran tan escasos como los diamantes—. Gracias—sonrió para él aunque no pudiese verlo sin saber que era correspondido—. Oye… siempre te he querido preguntar, ¿cuál es tú canción favorita?

Quizá su cabeza estaba funcionando mal.


	11. Encuentro

Las vías las habían dejado atrás hace un par de minutos. Al pasar de un lado a otro. La casa de Yuya no estaba muy lejos, pero no tenían prisa en llegar. Estaban allí, charlando como idiotas, con sonrisas bobas y sentimientos relajados. Fuera de ese mundo, fuera de ese anden mal lavado, fuera de esas calles solitarias, fuera de ese camino que solía parecer llegar a una parte importante pero ahora estaba difuso entre todo. Ellos eran nítidos, lo demás era borroso y confuso. Pero desde otra perspectiva, solo entre ellos se veían mal, todo se veía de maravilla. Estaban allí, en medio de un camino que los dirigía a in lugar que no era su casa en verdad, en medio de unos andenes que no tenían a nadie caminado en ellos, en medio de unas casas que se cerraban al exterior.

Solo ellos conversando amenamente sobre su semana y lo que esta había dejado en ellos. Conversaciones sobre libros, comentarios sobre películas, planes para hacer antes o después. Cosas entre ellos. Cosas que se quedaban o no en su mente. Caminos que querían llegar a alguna parte. Pero no había nada. Solo eran ellos. Un continuo circulo sin más, uno que se repetía y repetía. Uno que ellos mismos habían formado a su posta. Camino que se habían cerrado a ellos. O que ellos no querían ver.

—Wow—exclamó Yuto suavemente al llegar—, me gusta como se ve tu casa.

—No es nada del otro mundo—dijo Yuya relajado mientras buscaba las llaves de su hogar—, nada comparado con el apartamento donde te quedas.

—No estoy seguro de eso—negó—, igual, la tuya se ve algo más amena.

—No, no, la tuya es mejor—Yuya sonrió ligeramente también—. Tienes un espacio genial y… eso—dijo sin saber que decir realmente. Yuto lo miró con algo de intriga, al aparecer se había distraído al encontrar sus llaves. No iba a responder.

—¿Y si mejor lo dejamos en empate?—preguntó entonces—Así no nos quedamos toda la tarde discutiendo y tú… puedes ir a hacer tareas sin problemas.

—Espera—se detuvo antes de meter la llave en la cerradura—, tú… ¿no te quedas?

—¿No?—arrugó su rostro. Yuya mordió el interior de sus mejillas, había dado por hecho totalmente que Yuto se iba a quedar—¿Tenía que quedarme?

—Bueno…—ahora no sabía ni como seguir con la conversación—No tienes que hacerlo… sino quieres…—Yuya soltó un par de muletillas entre sus frases. Temeroso de hablar y perdido en lo suyo. Casi tan perdido que había olvidado que tipo de cosas estaban pasando exactamente—Puedes… irte a casa y te escribo más tarde o… me llamas en la noche... O…

—¡Sí!—dijo Yuto casi despertando de su trance. Yuya se sobresaltó ligeramente—¡Sí, sí quiero!

—Ah… ¿quedarte en casa?—dijo aun sorprendido por el tono de Yuto. No solía alzar la voz demasiado. Casi nunca en realidad. Incluso el mismo pareció sorprenderse también. Había negado ligeramente con la boca abierta en una sonrisa, casi parecía que se había reprochado mentalmente.

—Sí—dijo en un tono más bajo. Con menos emoción de la que tenía tal vez—, sí me gustaría quedarme a… hacer tareas, contigo—parecía que reprimía una sonrisa—. En tu casa. Contigo. A solas—casi notó que había repetido una palabra. Pero simplemente no lo había hecho.

—Sí… sí…—Yuya arrugó un poco su rostro—Este… voy a terminar de abrir…

—Claro—sonrió Yuto. Yuya se volteó y abrió con facilidad la reja. Miró al otro y le sonrió de manera nerviosa —, es bueno que conozca tu casa… tú ya conoces la mía…

—Claro—dijo animado—, bienvenido seas a mi hogar. No es nada del otro mundo—su sonrisa ahora no estaba tan nerviosa, por el contrario, parecía muy natural.

Y por mucho que se mirase, Yuya tenía razón. Era una casa Standard para una familia Standard. Nada de extravagancias o cosas fuera de lugar, solo había un montón de cosas al azar y decoraciones aleatorias. Colores beige y cafés por allí y por allá. Columnas de panel yeso y poco más tenía para ofrecer ese lugar. Yuto sin embargo pareció encontrarle cualquier cosa interesante al lugar, solo que de manera disimulada y muy tranquila. Yuya no lo notó, en ningún momento lo notó. Porque no iba a mirarlo hasta llegar a la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Bien...—dijo retirándose del escritorio con un ademán cómico. Yuto lo miró con una cara divertida de un espectador—Me rindo, las matemáticas no son para mí—y sin más preámbulos se dirigió hacia su cama su se tiró sobre ella. Rendido. Yuto soltó una risita y lo miró con ternura.

—Yuya—lo llamó de manera persuasiva—, vamos, no falta mucho para acabar—dijo en un tono amable y muy condescendiente. El aludido pareció decir algo, pero el colchón simplemente le amortiguaba lo que dijera—. Yuya—lo llamó después de un silencio. Suspiró suavemente y se dirigió hacia la cama de él. Se sentó a su lado mirándole aún. No podía quitarse esa sonrisa de ternura en la cara—. Yuya…—el aludido volvió a decir cosas incoherentes—¿Qué dijiste?—Yuya levantó su cabeza un poco solo para hablarle.

—Odiaré la función lineal por toda mi vida—y volvió a poner su cabeza sobre el colchón.

—Tranquilo, solo no es tan fácil de memorizar, de seguro nos irá bien—Yuto, antes de tan siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba en un trance y de que solo hacía las cosas porque así creía que estaban bien, acarició suavemente la espalda del otro. Un espasmo natural fue la respuesta pero más allá de eso lo único que obtuvo fue una risita. Así que el de ojos rojos tenía debilidad en la espalda. Sonrió con algo de malicia—Yuya… vamos a estudiar, solo será un poco más de tiempo.

—No—se negó ignorando el agarre que tenía sobre su espalda—, las matemáticas no me quieren.

—Vamos, necesitas pasar el año—dijo Yuto deslizando su mano hacia uno de los costados del chico. Allí, donde sospechaba de que estaba la debilidad máxima de Yuya—. No me quiero graduar sin ti.

—No va a pasar nada si pierdo matemáticas una vez, ¿verdad?—preguntó con un puchero

—Yuya…

—No, las matemáticas no me van a querer nunca—negó con la cabeza sobre la cama. Había aguantado lo más que había podido, pero la mano de Yuto estaba sobre una de las zonas más sensibles que tenía.

—No hace falta que te quieran—Yuto solo se movió un poco y Yuya tuvo un espasmo nuevamente—, solo que las entiendas un poco.

—No—dijo aguantando la risa—, no me van a...—soltó una risita. Yuto le había molestado un poco—Yuto, que no me van a...

Y estalló en carcajadas. Yuto le había empezado a hacer las cosquillas y no podía evitar reírse más y más. El cuerpo de Yuya no era tocado a menudo y con nadie más tenía la confianza de que le hicieran cosquillas. Se reía fuerte y trataba de alejarse del de ojos grises, pero este no lo dejaba. Se movía con él, lo perseguía y no le dejaban caer de la cama. Yuya estaba haciendo lo posible por resistirse, pero Yuto solo lo seguía con una sonrisa. El de ojos rojos se puso boca arriba para intentar apaciguar las cosquillas. Pero el otro no paraba, se le tiraba encima para poder seguir acariciando los costados y tratar de que el otro dejara de luchar. De que se rindiera a sus manos y presencia.

Pero el oro no quería rendirse a sus pies, no quería que el otro le dominase de esa manera. Así que Yuya agarró una almohada y golpeó a Yuto, como pudo. Este serió ligeramente y empezó a golpearlo también con la primera almohada que se encontró, aún estaba encima de Yuya, aun lo dominaba en posición y en fuerza. Pero Yuya se resistía en risas tontas y debilidades raras. Estaban allí, luchando por el control, uno que Yuya había perdido antes de empezar a pelear y uno que Yuto se había ganado casi sin esfuerzo. Era invertido estar de esa manera. Y quizá Yuya hubiese tenido chance de ganar algo más de terreno de no haber sido por la interrupción.

La madre de Yuya abrió la puerta en búsqueda de su hijo. Cuando se encontró con Yuto montado en su primogénito se quedó en shock. Los otros dos se habían dejado de moverse al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Y el de ojos rojos, cuando vio la cara de sorprendida de su madre, se quedó blanco. Como si fuese un fantasma lo que estuviera viendo. El de ojos grises le hizo un favor al otro y se retiró de encima de él. El bicolor rojo y verde se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

Yuto se fijó entonces en los ojos del otro. Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente de miedo. Yuya estaba aterrorizado y parecía que iba a llorar pronto. Se sintió avergonzado hasta la médula de hacer cualquier cosa. Apretó los puños y miró hacia otra parte. Como si hubiese cometido el peor crimen de todos. Aunque es su mente era de esa manera.

—Hola mamá—saludó tímidamente. Se notaba la incomodidad.

—Hola Yuya—dijo ella con el tono que pudo. Sin saber cómo reaccionar en verdad—y hola—dijo refiriéndose a Yuto, este la miró.

—Buenas tardes señora—dijo para tratar de romper ligeramente la tensión de aire. El de ojos rojos seguía con los ojos aguados—. Mi nombre es Yuto. }

—Gusto en conocerte Yuto.

—Mamá yo…

—Yuya—lo interrumpió para que el otro se callara de inmediato—, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?—preguntó seria. Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del aludido.

—Claro, Yuto…—se mordió el labio ligeramente.

—Señora—saltó de inmediato en su defensa, llamando la atención de ella—, si es por lo que ha visto usted.

—Déjalo así—dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Si el de ojos rojos pudiese pedir que se le cumpliera sería el poder dejar que la tierra lo tragase allí mismo—, necesito hablar con mi hijo—el de ojos grises no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños un poco más. Totalmente arrepentido de lo que ocurría, se culpaba, y eso estaba claro para él. Miró a Yuya para tratar de calmarlo como pudiera, con su mirada o con algún otro gesto que le hiciese saber que iba a estar bien, que no pasaría nada. Pero no pudo verlo, porque el de ojos rojos no lo miró en ningún momento. Simplemente amagó que lo miraba con su cabeza baja, pero no más.

—Perdóname—dijo en un hilo de voz—, volveré pronto.

Y así, Yuto se quedó con las ganas de hacer algo. Con las ganas de poder hacer algo más. Pero no podía simplemente. Y tenía que aceptarlo. Cuando los dos salieron de la habitación, se quedó mirando hacia la puerta esperando a que la promesa de Yuya no fuera en vano y que de verdad volviese pronto.

El de ojos rojos estaba tenso. Demasiado. Casi parecía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier instante, como todas las anteriores veces en las que había tenido que enfrentar a algo similar. Temblaba, pero caminada. Dudaba, pero seguía. Sentía que las lágrimas le alcanzarían, pero pelearía por Yuto de ser necesario. Así que cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, un lugar donde ellos solían hablar y que no solían hacerlo en ninguna otra parte de la casa, sentía que iba a desfallecer.

—Muy bien—empezó su madre para darle rienda al otro a que hablase—, Yuya…

—¡Lo siento!—exclamó. Sentía los temblores recorrerle el cuerpo y no dejarle en paz—Lo siento mucho mamá. Debí haberte esperado anoche para pedirte permiso, debí de preguntarte primero—negó con la cabeza con algo de desesperación—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho en verdad, no quería hacer nada malo, no quería pasar por encima de tu autoridad, lo siento en verdad—se agarró el cabello y lo haló suavemente para intentar calmarse—. No quería ser así de atrevido, no quería hacer esto, lo siento, soy un tonto por no preguntarte primero. Lo siento, lo lamento mucho, esto es mi culpa. Él no la tiene mamá—los músculos de su cara estaban tensos, si los soltaba lloraría inminentemente—. Yo… yo…

—Yuya…—dijo en un hilo de voz totalmente sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando. Vio como la mandíbula de su hijo temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban de más culpabilidad.

—No volveré a hacer nada de esto—negó—, no lo haré, te lo prometo—aceleró el ritmo de sus palabras, como si fuesen personas corriendo de un desastre natural—. Puedo ir a quedarme a tu estudio, puedo quedarme allí todos los días hasta que termines de trabajar. Puedo volver a hacerlo—lo músculos de su cara cedieron un poco y una lágrima empezó a caer de su ojo. La mujer abrió los ojos de sombro, parecía que ella era una de las villanas de esta historia—. Solo… solo… Por favor… no lo culpes—se cubrió los ojos con una sola mano—, esto es mi culpa, él no me dijo nada. ¡Incluso creyó que solo me estaba acompañando hasta casa y que después iría a la suya!—exclamó—. Él no… él no…

—Yuya, Yuya—dijo ella acercándose a él—. Calma hijo—le agarró uno de sus hombros para intentar que los sollozos y los espasmos parasen—. No te preocupes, te creo, pero para por favor—él solo asintió y empezó a limpiarse un poco las lágrimas—. Cálmate, no te preocupes, tú no has hecho nada malo y él tampoco. Ya me habías avisado de esto y estoy muy feliz de que lo traigas a casa. No sueles traer a nadie y cuando leí tu nota en la mañana le pregunté a mi jefe si podía dejarme hacer solo media jornada en la tarde. Quería acompañarlos y conocer a ese amigo del que me escribiste. No he conocido a ninguno de tus amigos, así que me pareció una buena idea.

—Entonces—dijo aún con muletillas, el sollozar le dejó secuelas—, ¿por qué estabas tan tensa?—su voz aún estaba marcada por el llanto anterior.

—Yuya, tu nunca me habías dicho que tenías un novio—dijo muy tranquila—. Así que verlos de esa manera activó mis sentimientos de madres. Quería regañarte por no haberme dicho antes, bueno, no tanto pero…

—No, no, no—Yuya negó de inmediato sonrojado—. Yuto y yo no somos… novios—la idea le atemorizaba tan siquiera—. Somos buenos amigos… es solo eso.

—Está bien—ella sintió—, lamento la confusión. Pero si tu amigo es así de cariñoso—Yuya abrió los ojos un poco—deben de conocerse y tenerse mucha confianza, ¿verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa. El de ojos rojos solo asintió—Me alegro mucho por ti, me alegro que puedas tener este tipo de amistades—le sonrió para darle confianza. Yuya estaba respirando insistentemente tratando de regular su pulso—. Ahora, ¿sabes de algo que le gustaría comer a tu amigo? Puedo ir a traerlo, sin problemas, no te preocupes. Tú pídeme lo que quieras—le sonrió y Yuya correspondió.

—Yuto… él tiene fijación por las donas…—dijo tiernamente. Ella asintió.

—Bien, saldré por algunas—anunció—. Y Yuya… no te angusties tanto por mí, tú no has hecho nada. Nunca lo has hecho.

—Sí mamá—dijo él sonriendo.

Una vez ella se fue. Yuya dejó salir todo el aire acumulado que tenía. Corrió hacia el segundo piso a su habitación. Solo quería abrazar a Yuto y olvidarse totalmente de toda la presión por la que acababa de pasar.


	12. Intenciones

La panadería estaba ligeramente solitaria, Yuya jugaba con la superficie espumosa de su café y pensaba en el infinito. La espera nunca era para él algo que lo atormentase, de hecho siempre había considerado que hacerlo en algunas situaciones era lo mejor. Como en aquella. No podía enojarse, no podía rebelarse, ni mucho menos molestarse. Estaba esperando allí desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo. No era un mal lugar, no sentía mal allí y tampoco era como si pudiese pasar cualquier cosa allí. Estaba solo, pero era un lugar seguro. De igual forma, esperar por Yuto nunca sería algo malo.

Agarró el vaso donde tenía el líquido caliente y lo llevó a su boca. Allí sopló suavemente y sorbió un poco. Cuando volvió a levantar su mirada se siguió encontrando con el mismo lugar gris al que llamaba colegio. Después de tragar hizo una pequeña mueca ante aquel edificio, ya ni siquiera se sentía cómodo en el mismo. No podía sentirse bien aún estando con Yuto en todos los recreos ni tratando de evitarlos más posible. Eran las únicas armas que tenía. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Ya sabía las consecuencias de hacer cualquier cosa en su contra. Además de que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar después. El no temía por las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero tampoco estaba seguro.

Miró sus manos pensativo. Estaban más anchas, ásperas y fuertes. La insistencia de sus éntrenos y las constantes odas al gimnasio le estaban dando provecho. Las mañanas en las que amanecía adolorido valían la pena cuando veía su proceso hachando ladina a acrobacias. Valía la pena todos los circuitos de fortalecimiento que hacían dentro y fuera del gimnasio. Valía la pena porque veía algunas cosas mejor. Se sentía mejor, se sentía más fuerte y más proporcionado. Los músculos ya se podían sentir y la delgadez de antes, ya no se veía. Estaba mejor, se sentía mejor. Y eso de alguna manera le hacía preguntarse si, aunque fuese por una vez, podría devolverles el golpe.

No sabía exactamente porque, pero desde hace unas semanas no lo había vuelto a golpear. Solo había mensajes de los que estaba seguro de que eran ellos y también algunos cuadernos que le agarraban para ponerle símbolos o cosas. Pero más allá de eso, no había nada. No negaba que se sentía mal aún, que odiaba que sus cosas las mancharan de cosas que él no era. Que no pudiese revisar bien sus mensajes y que inevitablemente se pusiera mal a ver su celular. No obstante, al menos se sentía tranquilo de que Yuto no sufría nada.

Hace poco, había mirado sus cuadernos y se anima alegrado de sobre manera al ver que lo tenía nada malo, nada de símbolos raros, 6 que se repitiesen o estrellas con símbolos. Nada de las cosas que tenía en los suyos, ni tampoco nada extraño. Se alegraba mucho. Y eso, esa pequeña diferenciación, ese hecho de que él no le hicieran nada pero a Yuya si, le alegraba. Al menos así sabía que No le hacía daño al otro.

Sonrío suavemente al pensarlo. Era una cosa menos de las que preocuparse.

—Hey—lo saludó alguien desde lejos. Yuya volvió su cabeza hacia el mismo—, no pensé que te encontraría en un lugar como este. Pensé que te iba más acosar a personas en el metro.

—Ah… yo… Hola… Yuri.

—No, hablando en serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en este lugar tan fuera de tu habitad natural, pequeño acosador?—preguntó Yuri sentándose al frente de Yuya, sonriendo burlonamente como solía hacer—¿Esperas a tu próxima presa?

—No, no—el de ojos rojos negó algo apenado—. Solo espero por Yuto, el profesor dijo que necesitaba hablar con él así que acordamos encontrarnos aquí—explicó calmado, aún estaba sonrojado, pero era leve, desaparecería pronto.

—¿Has esperado por mucho tiempo?—preguntó curioso.

—No mucho en realidad—Yuri le hizo un cambio de expresión, como si estuviese tratando de decirle que no mintiese.

—¿En serio?—Yuri entrecerró sus ojos—¿Y por eso tenías esa cara de aburrimiento total?—sonrió suavemente.

—No es que… sea divertido esperar—el de ojos fucsias afiló un poco su mirad queriendo descifrar al otro, pero al final lo dejó allí, para respetar lo que pensaba el otro.

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor de ese lugar?—preguntó señalando hacia el colegio. Después de un silencio, era normal que Yuya se quedara un momento pensando.

—¿Las instalaciones, quizá?—preguntó no muy seguro.

—No, ese lugar esta tan podrido que afecta a cualquier cosa que este dentro de sus muros—exageró. Yuya hizo mala cara—. No hagas esa cara, lo sabes de primera mano. Pero al menos algo se salva, esta panadería—el de ojos rojos arrugó el rostro ligeramente—. Te dije que todo lo que está dentro de esos muros está podrido, ¿no?—Yuri sonrío—Este lugar no está en ese lugar por suerte.

—Pero este lugar no tiene nada que ver...—dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Tienes razón, pero está al frente—dijo con simpleza y aun sonriendo—, así que si vienes aquí tienes que ser parte de la escuela o muy parecido. O pasar por aquí. Además, hay una cámara que da a la entrada, ¿no es eso una señal de que puede ser parte del colegio?

—... ¿Tan mal estamos?—preguntó con un gesto preocupado.

—Sí, pero mira el lado bueno—dijo algo agrio—, nos queda poco.

Yuya suspiró.

—Al menos... algunas personas se salvan...—dijo esperanzado.

—¿Piensas en Yuto?—el de ojos rojos asintió suavemente. Una sombra de sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, pero no parecía nada en realidad—Tienes razón—sonrío—, si quieres ponerlo en mis palabras, diría que lo único bueno de ese colegio es Yuto. Y esta panadería—Yuya hecho una risita—. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad?

—¿Qué tienes con esta panadería?—preguntó ligeramente reído.

—Es la mejor parte de estudiar en el colegio—dijo sin más—. Además, ¿has probado la galleta con chispitas?—Yuya negó suavemente. Yuri abrió los ojos más de la cuenta—Le voy a hacer un favor a la humanidad—se levantó de repente—, no vas a irte de este establecimiento sin probar una—dijo con los ojos abiertos. Se fue directamente al mostrador.

—Espera, ¡Yuri!

—Nada de protestar—dijo restándole importancia.

—¡Pero…!—el otro ya estaba lejos de él. Yuya suspiró y miró a su café con una sonrisa de estar avergonzado. No podría simplemente dejarlo de esa manera, pero, viendo lo visto, no creía que el otro le fuese a hacer mucho caso al respecto. Suspiró y lo vio alejarse al mostrador. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que Yuto estaba llegando con una expresión neutra. Yuya se quedó en blanco.

—¡Hey!—lo saludó Yuri como si nada apenas se encontraron, el de ojos grises se quedó confundido al verlo y escucharlo—¿Así que tú eres la próxima presa, Yuto?

—Ah… perdóname si te he olvidado, pero, ¿te conozco?—preguntó el aludido sintiéndose perdido en un mar.

—Oh no, no me conoces, pero conoces a tu acosador—señaló a Yuya el cual lo único que pudo hacer fue saludarlos desde lejos con la mano. No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho—. Es un buen acosador he de decirte—Yuto alargó la muletilla "Eh" en su hablar, sin saber que hacer siquiera. Yuri solo rodó los ojos y le puso una mano en la espalda—, solo no lo desperdicies, sé que es malo se un acosador—el de ojos fucsias alzó los hombros—, pero con personas como él, yo no lo desperdiciaría.

—Ah, ¿gracias?—dijo a duras penas. Yuri lo empujó a seguir su camino hacia Yuya, el cual recibió a Yuto con una sonrisa tímida y bastante avergonzada—. Ah, hola… ¿Él es..?

—Sí, él es Yuri, lo…—hizo sonar su garganta antes de hablar de nuevo—lo sancionaron temporalmente, pero no se lo digas, no le gusta mucho.

—¿Ustedes se conoces?—preguntó entonces, ligeramente interesado—Pues… de antes, es que nunca te vi hablar con nadie en los recreos y…—calló de súbito. Quizá esa era demasiada información. Yuya no pareció tan siquiera notarlo ya que simplemente negó suavemente.

—Lo conocí una vez cuando estaba en metro—relató tranquilo, no tenían prisa alguna—, es solo que… bueno, no estaba muy seguro de que era el del colegio apenas nos conocimos así que…—se mordió el labio ligeramente—Pareció que lo estaba acosando en tren—Yuto sonrió ligeramente. También pareció aliviarse, pues el repentino apretón que tenía en sus manos se soltó, sin darle oportunidad a pararlos antes de que alguien los notara. El de ojos grises sabían por qué estaban así, no había necesidad de que pensara cualquier otra cosa. Se reprochó mentalmente, ese tipo de actitudes no le servían de nada.

—Oh… me parece bien—dijo algo más calmado—, pero, ¿por qué dice que soy tu presa?—dijo algo reído del asunto, como si no supiese ya cual era la respuesta.

—Es que… me saludó preguntando si estaba esperando a alguna presa—dijo sonriendo un poco ante el chiste del chico—. Yo le dije que no y que te estaba esperando a ti. Supongo que es por eso… ¿verdad?

—Me imagino que sí—dijo algo pensativo. En ello llegó el chico que estaba poniendo la mente de Yuto de patas arribo. Yuri había vuelto.

—Hey, yo mejor los dejo ya—le extendió a Yuya y paquete de galletas envueltas en una bolsa de papel. El aludido las agarró—. Hazte un favor y cómelas—dijo él guiñándole un ojo. Yuto ignoró por completo el gesto—. Y en cuanto a ti, humilde victima que acepta el acoso sin problemas—tenía una cara de burla. El de ojos rojos nunca lo diría, pero el parecía muy descarad—, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Y Yuya, en serio, Hazte un favor.

Y así, justo como vino se fue, como si quisiera evitar interferir en algo, cualquier cosa que pusiese comprometerlo o hacerle mal. Estaban hablando de en frente de la escuela al fin y al cabo, y si esos abusones aparecían por aquel lugar y Yuri hacía cualquier cosa, ellos lo delatarían y tendría que irse. Antes de dejar el establecimiento por completo, el chico se despidió amablemente de una de las niñas encargadas. Se perdió en las calles en poco tiempo, cuando Yuya le había perdido de vista y a Yuto no le interesaba más saber a dónde había ido tan peculiar personaje.

—Bueno… ya que tu amigo se fue…

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Yuya antes de que el otro dijese algo.

—Sí, sí, vamos—el de ojos rojos empezó a recoger su maleta, pero el de ojos grises se le adelantó—. ¿Yuto?

—Yo la llevo—dijo sonriendo—, no te preocupes—se puso entonces las dos maletas cada una a un lado distinto.

—Pero…

—Yuya… déjame ayudarte—Yuto le sonrió con suavidad y pidió con sus ojos que lo dejaran.

El de ojos rojos terminó aceptando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Entonces, ¿no aprenden acrobacia como tal?—preguntó Yuto aun con los dos morrales cargados a su espalda.

—No, digo ¡sí!—Yuya estaba algo elevado—Solo que estoy tratando de ir más a menudo, ellos tienen varios músculos más que yo—el de ojos rojos hizo una leve cara de desánimo—. Tengo que nivelarme un poco.

—Entiendo—dijo sin más—. Eso… ¿te frustra?—intuía cosas por su tono de voz y por su cara.

—Solo un poco—admitió con mala cara. Yuto bajó un poco la velocidad de sus pisadas—. Verlos a todos, con esa gran habilidad que tienen, con esa flexibilidad tan alta me desmotiva un poco—el de ojos grises tenía una cara totalmente absorta en Yuya—. Yugo puede hacer cosas realmente increíbles... de verdad—dijo haciendo una mueca—. Puede doblarse, adoptar formas de una manera realmente buena, crea cosas muy rápido…

—¿Y te sientes atrasado?—el otro asintió sin mirar—Yuya…

—No pienso dejarlo, realmente ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo, he tenido grandes experiencias allí—sonrió un poco—. Shuzo, mi entrenador, es muy gracioso y sabe cómo motivarnos… Me gusta ese ambiente.

—¿Y sientes que ya contigo?

—Totalmente—dijo con cara de añoranza—, aparte de ti y mi madre… ellos han logrado que me sienta en otro lugar bastante cómodo… me siento más seguro y en el Gimnasio he aprendido muchas cosas, ahora sé cómo pegar un puño correctamente—sonrió algo risueño, sabiendo que no estaba del todo bien en ese momento—, también he aprendido a usar varias máquinas y a crear alguna que otra rutina de entreno. Quiero seguir aprendiendo, quiero seguir intentándolo pero—se tomó una ligera pausa, casi dramática—, las competencias serán pronto y no creo que esté entre lo que se va a presentar. No sé si de verdad esté hecho para esto…

—Oye—dijo Yuto llamándolo. Quería apoyarlo, quería hacerlo en medio de esa calle, con esas personas pasado de su vida sin más—, Yuya, no puedes exigirte tanto. No has hecho estas cosas por tanto tiempo como lo han hecho ellos—le llevó una mano al hombro—. Yugo quizá lleve desde sus primeros años haciendo algo como esto, tiene práctica, y estas cosas son de repetición y de técnica—casi parecía hablando como Ronald—. No puedes pretender aprender en tampoco tiempo todo lo que ellos aprendieron en años…

—No quiero quedarme atrás—dijo en un tono alfo más bajo—. Me sentiría mal si eso pasara…

—Yuya, no, no vas a quedarte atrás—dijo apretando un poco su agarré sobre el chico—. Solo estás empezando, estarás bien. Yo creo en ti.

—Gracias Yuto…—sonrió y subió su mano a donde estaba la de Yuto para tratar de apretarla también un poco—Oye, si no voy a esa competencia, ¿irías a verla conmigo? Sé que ni puede ser lo más interesante del mundo y que quizá es una pérdida de tiempo pero… pensé que quizá te podría gustar.

—Contigo nada es una pérdida de tiempo, Yuya—sonrió entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No madre—dijo Yuto con su tono algo neutro, casi sobrepasado esa delicada línea que tenía de enojo y tolerancia a las peticiones de su madre—. Ya te dije que no. No es una buena opción para mí.

— _Pero en esta escuela tendrás más tiempo para entrenos_ —dijo desde el teléfono. Yuto negó en todos los niveles posibles— _. Además es de mejor calidad, el lugar en el que estás actualmente ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la institución que solía ser cuando entraste_ —dijo— _. Solo quiero un mejor futuro para ti._

—Mamá—llamó Yuto—, estoy a dos años de graduarme, cambiarme de escuela ahora mismo es…—se le pasaron tantas razones para decir que no, pero sobre todo se le vino la cara de Yuya a su cabeza—Es una mala idea. Estoy acostumbrado a ir allí, ya conozco a los profesores ya conozco el sistema, no es tan difícil.

— _Pero es una beca_ —dijo ella desde el otro lado— _, entrenar y representar a ese colegio es lo que nos piden para entrar, no más. Además dan mejores oportunidades para ir a la universidad—_ Yuto se masajeó las cienes— _. Hijo, de verdad tienes que pensarlo muy bien._

—Mamá, no—negó nuevamente—. Estas complicándote demasiado—dijo mientras apretaba su mano en un puño—, no necesito cambiar de escuela, no ahora—hizo una mueca con los labios—. No es un buen momento para irme. Y además—iba a soltarlo, iba a decir aquello a lo que realmente no quería admitir nunca, pero lo hacía por Yuya—, si quiero alguna beca, me pueden aceptar fácilmente por hacer natación, ¿verdad?—hubo una pausa.

— _¿Qué es lo que tanto te apega a ese lugar para que te quedes?_ —preguntó ella con interés. Yuto suspiró suavemente alejado en micrófono de su boca antes de hablar— _¿Qué es lo que te hace querer quedarte en ese lugar tan espantoso?¿Tienes amigos acaso? ¿Amigos muy preciado?_ —el de ojos grises no respondió de inmediato, es más, dejó que el silencio invadiera la conversación por un rato— _Yuto, sabes que ellos se irán cuando se gradúen—_ ella tenía un tono algo más serio, como si de verdad quisiera darle un consejo— _, no van a quedar nadie, aquellos amigos se irán a otra aparte al alguna universidad y quizá aunque los veas al principio, eventualmente los perderás_ —el de cabello negro con morado cerró los ojos pensativo— _. No es algo por lo que desperdiciar este tipo de oportunidad. Al final lo más importante eres tú—_ Yuto negó.

—No, yo no soy lo más importante—reprimió un poco lo que iba a decir, se contuvo, como su eso fuera a ayudarle en algo.

— _¿Qué? Yuto, claro que eres lo más importante, lo único que yo quiero para ti es que tu futuro…_

No iba a ayudarle.

—¿Mi futuro?—se contuvo un poco más.

— _Si Yuto, tu futuro, quiero que seas lo mejor a lo que puedas llegar—_ el aludido negó y caminó otra vez el trayecto más largo de su apartamento. Intentaba calmarse. Pero no podía—. _Quiero que llegues lo más alto que puedas llegar._

Porque estaba harto.

—¿En qué mamá?—preguntó con un tono ligeramente molesto—¿En qué voy a llegar lejos?—Yuto paró su andar y miró al infinito—¿En lo que ustedes siempre han querido que haga pero que realmente no quiero para mí?—la madre intentó contradecir algo—¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿De hacerme hacer todo lo que ustedes quieren solo porque es una tradición familiar?—bufó—No madre, no es esto lo que quiero. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre he tratado de hacer lo que ustedes han querido para mí—apretó el puño libre—. He aceptado a todas las competencias, he hecho hasta lo imposible por complacerlo, he mostrado y hecho tantas cosas por ustedes. Pero no obtengo nada de vuelta. Todo lo que tengo en mi cuarto de casa son medallas y trofeos vacíos—negó—. No significan nada para mí. ¡No son nada! ¡Nada!

— _¡No me grites Yuto!_

—¡No!—gritó sin contenerse—¡Estoy harto! ¡Estoy harto de tener que soportarlo! ¡Estoy harto de tener que dedicar mis tardes a algo que no me gusta! ¡Estoy harto de perder el tiempo! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No para mí! ¡No quiero que esto sea una tradición familiar!—se contuvo entonces, pero el enojo no le bajó ni un poco—Me voy a reusar, lo haré, voy a hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo, me voy a dedicar a lo que a mí me importa, gastaré tiempo con la persona que amo y no harán nada para persuadirme a volver a meterme en una maldecida piscina porque ustedes quieren.

— _¡Yuto! ¡Yo soy tu madre! ¡Y yo…!_

—Serás mi madre, pero no sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo mucho que me apasiona escribir o leer—bufó—, no sabes lo que sufro o lo que añoro, no sabes lo que sueño. No sabes nada de eso. Lo único que quiero es poder dejar de ir a la escuela cansado por algún entrenamiento nocturno, deseo poder gastar mis tardes escribiendo algo que me salga de la mente, deseo poder irme más tranquilo a pasar tiempo con Yuya sin temer que me lames para entrenos. Esto no es mi vida, esto no es lo que soy. Y lamento decepcionarte. ¡Lamento no ser el hijo que tanto deseas!—gritó al final apretando los puños esperando una respuesta mínima. Pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no quería escuchar nada. No por esa noche, no en ese momento— Adiós mamá.

Y colgó.

Tuvo deseos de lanzar su celular lejos, de gritar otra vez o de tan siquiera poder destrozar algo.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue llamar a Yuya.


	13. Suficiente

—Y entonces…—dijo sin más. Yuya seguía escuchándolo con toda la atención que tenía—Le grité—hizo otra pausa—, le dije que no iba a hacer lo que me pedía, que lo que estaba haciendo por mi vida, las cosas que me había dado simplemente no eran nada y que…—suspiró—y que lamentaba ser una decepción de hijo.

— _Yuto…_ —dijo desde la otra línea. El de ojos grises miró hacia la ventana del apartamento, hacia el mar de luces que se encontraba en su ventana— _No eres una decepción de hijo, solo quieres tomar un camino distinto. Eso no es malo._

—Lo es para ella.

— _Pero no lo es para ti_ —dijo con un tono comprensivo— _, solo estás haciendo lo que siempre quisiste, ¿qué tiene es de malo?_ —Yuya estaba con la boca muy cerca al teléfono, casi como si estuviese en la oreja de Yuto hablándole desde allí.

—Que cuando vuelva…—suspiró nuevamente—Cuando vuelva va a hacer mi vida un infierno—negó mirando al vacío—y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

— _Puedes…—_ hizo una pausa, una para tratar de pensar en lo que diría— _Negarte de nuevo Yuto, ella no controla tu vida de arriba abajo, ¿verdad?—_ se le notaba cierto nerviosismo en la voz— _Ella tiene que entender que tú no quieres… ser un nadador y que quieres ser escritor. No puedes rendirte a ella Yuto—_ dijo calmado tratando de hacer lo mejor posible por animarle— _Puede que sea tu madre pero… no creo que nadie tenga que negártelo, nadie tiene porque arrebatarte tu felicidad. No deberías… dejarla. Tu felicidad es escribir, cuando te subiste ese día que ganaste... te veías realmente feliz… Ella no… no tienes porque…_

—Gracias Yuya—le dijo cuándo el otro parecía no saber cómo seguir. No iba a culparlo, nunca lo haría tampoco—. Me has animado, de verdad, muchas gracias.

— _No hay de que, siempre puedes contar conmigo, te apoyaré en las decisiones que tomes—_ le dijo con un tono afectuoso, uno que el chico de ojos grises necesitaba—. _Oye Yuto…—_ dijo el de la otra línea después de una pausa, como si hubiese meditado un poco antes de hablar— _¿Quieres que vaya a acompañarte?_

La sonrisa de Yuto no podría haber sido más risueña.

—Yuya, no—negó al controlar sus emociones—. No vengas—negó—, ahora no. Es muy tarde para ti, yo me veo contigo en la mañana—terminó su frase y después pensó un poco en lo que había dicho—. Si es lo que quieres, claro.

— _No, Yuto, en serio no tengo problema para ir—_ dijo tratando de insistirle— _. Y creo que lo necesitas—_ dijo algo más seguro. Quizá porque sabía lo mucho que Yuto había luchado contra su madre y todo lo mal que podía llegar a sentirse por lo mismo.

—No, iré mañana a tu casa, en la mañana—suspiró nuevamente—. Lo prometo.

— _Yuto…_

—Estaré bien Yuya, lo prometo—dijo con aparente tono calmado—. Yo… me iré a dormir, es mejor que cuelgue ya—dijo él algo acelerado—. Nos vemos mañana Yuya—y lo hizo. Colgó. Lo había hecho, había luchado contra sus sentimientos de la mejor manera. Sus mayores deseos en esos momentos se habían suprimido y eso estaba perfecto.

Tenía que tener un límite con Yuya, sabía que hacer más de la cuenta podría no ser algo que ayudara a su relación. Yuto lo sabía, ellos no eran nada más que amigos. Y tenían que tratarse más como tal, tenían que ser lo que ellos mismos se habían definido. Porque ellos siempre lo habían querido así, como amigos, como dos personas que simplemente se apoyaban en los momentos en lo que lo necesitaran, aquellos que se tendrían el uno al otro hasta que más pusiesen. Porque era lo mejor, porque esa era su opción, porque no podía aspirar a más. Porque las señales que le daba Yuya, esas señales tan pequeñas que calaban en su mente y que le daban tantas esperanzas que parecía explotar, no significaban.

Yuto sabía cómo se comportaba el otro, no lo conocía enamorado por suerte, pero si conocía que lo que estaba haciendo por él no era tan especial. El de ojos grises intuía que el otro sería así con cualquiera que se volviese un amigo íntimo de él, que lo haría si tuviese a más amigos como él. Realmente lo especial que tenía no era más que un simple estado de privilegio. Yuya no tenía a nadie más cercano que él, Yuya no compartía tanto tiempo con sus otros amigo como lo hacía con él. Y allí, en la ventana de su apartamento mirando hacia las luces, entendía su posición. Sabía que no era más que una persona muy cercana a él y que, quiéralo o no, iba a terminar solo siendo eso. Amigos, buenos amigos, de eso que eran y lo que seguiría siendo.

A veces Yuto se sentía realmente mal por no poder hace más que simplemente estar allí. Estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos de él, tan apartados en el sentido que él más quería y unidos donde podían hacerlo. El de ojos grises jamás tocaría de siquiera a Yuya, él nunca lo haría, no si él no lo quería.

Terminó reprimiendo lo que su mente le decía sobre el chico de ojos rojos y sus problemas con la madre, y se fue a otra parte del hogar para intentar distraerse. Pero era imposible. La información empezaba a quedarse en lo a más hondo de su alma, a no dejarle de oprimir y a recordárselo para que lo respetase. Porque eso es lo que quiere, guardarse todo, que el sufrimiento dado porque Yaya no lo ama este guardado en su corazón. Soportarlos era aún peor. Y someterlos, combinado con el hecho de que tenían una fascinación por ponerse persistentes cada vez que él les pedía desaparecer, se estaba volviendo imposible.

Negó con la cabeza mientras llegaba a su habitación. Cuando entró miró a su armario y se dijo que quizá la mejor manera de dejar de pensar en sus problemas con la relación que tenía con Yuya era organizar aquel hoyo negro que había. Prendió la luz en un gesto automático y se dijo a su mismo que no saldría de esa habitación hasta terminar de hacer lo que se había propuesto.

Sin embargo, más tarde en la noche, cuando sonaría el teléfono que daba con la portería, se levantaría y abandonaría la habitación casi a corriendo. Porque una vez sonara, cuando dice el primer tono, él sabría quién era. Porque no importaba como, no importaba el porqué, siempre terminaba contradiciéndose sobre las cosas que decía sobre Yuya o las promesas que se hacía. Nunca podía resistirse.

Cuando Yuya volvió a subir a su habitación, Yuto se levantó de inmediato, con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Cómo… está todo?—preguntó algo nervioso, esperaba no haber hecho ningún mal por haberse quedado. Yuya asintió ligeramente.

—No estaba molesta—dijo algo aliviado. Yuto notaba que había llorado hace poco y como sus ojos lo delataban—, solo… solo creía que tú y yo…—el de ojos grises se acercó ligeramente al otro, parecía más tranquilo, pero también consumido por la impresión—Creía que tú y yo éramos novios así que… quería hablar conmigo sobre eso, porque yo… no le había dicho. Entonces se había confundido por ello.

—Pero, ¿todo bien?—preguntó dando un par de pasos hacía él—¿Sería mejor que me fuera?—Yuya negó suavemente y sonrió.

—Ella va a traerte una donas—dijo moviendo sus ojos y por fin levantando su cabeza con una sonrisa—, dijo que quería acompáñanos a estar aquí, así que me preguntó que si tu quisieras algo—Yuto ya tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos parecían algo más iluminados—, así que le dije que te gustaban, fue a comprar unas cuantas.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué—se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras esperaban que el otro dijese algo. Algo para romper la delicada tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Oye—dijo el de ojos grises sonrió suavemente—, vamos, hay que hacer que las matemáticas te entren un poco—Yuya abrió los ojos y negó de manera insistente. Había un contraste en sus ojos, su expresión denotaba algo de gracia y podía considerarse cómica, pero los dos rubíes que tenía no parecían querer ocultar de una buena vez que había llorado. Quizá la presión de aquella conversación le había hecho mal.

—Creo que deberíamos parar por hoy con las matemáticas—propuso—. Aún tenemos tarea de Biología y sé que no haremos nada cuando lleguen las donas—Yuto soltó una risita nerviosa sabiendo que era verdad—. Vamos por la tarea de biología.

—Bueno, bueno—el de cabellos negros y morados negó ligeramente. Se empezó a dirigir hacia el estudio donde tenían regados los cuadernos y las cosas. Cuando siguieron estudiando y mirando las cosas, Yuto no puso evitar notar como sus ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo estaba bien trataban de ser desvanecidas por su mente basándose en el hecho de Yuya no estaba mal, que aquello solo había sufrido un golpe momentáneo y que no pasaba nada más. Su corazón también se veía habado por su mente, el sentimiento de querer hacer cualquier cosa se desvanecía en la situación.

 _Lo muy bueno para él, era que incluso sin ese abrazo, el sentimiento no iba a irse._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El de ojos grises aún no sabía de su clase de Artes, era extraño que se tardase, pero no era como si pusiera hacer nada. Solía pasarle y no era nada del otro mundo. Apenas llegaban a los cinco o diez minutos de espera. No era nada en realidad, ese día el entreno era más tarde, casi en la noche. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Solo serían un par de minutos esperando allí en la puerta como todos los lunes y después se irían a casa ambos juntos. Pasando por las vías del tren como si nada y hablando de cualquier cosa trivial que se les viniese a la mente.

Le vibró su celular en el bolsillo de repente. Arrugó un poco la mirada y se dispuso a verlo. Solo hizo mala cara de nuevo.

"De: 2017001233

Para: 378 4158599

Crees que sería una buena idea hacerte un ritual de purificación? Porque estás podrido por dentro, demasiado."

Yuya lo eliminó. Pero antes de volver a guardar su celular le había llegado otro. Y después otro más.

"De: 2017001233

Para: 378 4158599

Conseguí uno hace poco en internet, pero a pesar de que es de alto rango, creo que a ti no te haría nada escoria. Lo mejor que te mereces es la muerte. Estúpido demonio"

"De: 2017001233

Para: 378 4158599

Deberías dejar de existir, esos malditos ojos vacíos que tienes deberíamos presionarlos hasta que estén muertos y no quede nada más de su maldita existencia. Te liberaría eso del demonio que tienes dentro tuyo?"

Yuya apretó su celular, ni siquiera debería de estar leyendo eso. Debería de ignorarlo, debería de dejarlo pasar. Yuri se lo había dicho en alguna de sus charlas, si les daba el gusto de que se sintiera mal solo iban a hacerlo más. Apretó su labio, pero empezaron a llegarles más mensajes.

"De: 2017001233

Para: 378 4158599

No, no lo sería, sabes porque? Porque eres una escoria sacada directamente del inframundo. Nada de tu condenado cuerpo está a salvo, estabas mejor solo. Ya comenzaste a afectar a los demás"

"De: 2017001233

Para: 378 4158599

No tenías porque arruinar esta escuela. TODO ES TU CULPA!"

"De: 2017001233

Para: 378 4158599

DEBERÍAS DEJAR QUE TE PURIFIQUEN MALDITA ESCORIA"

Yuya puso su celular en modo avión y negó con la cabeza. Esos mensajes, esas cosas calaban en su mente. Calaban en su ser. Se llevó una mano a la cara y trató de respirar mejor. Sin que se le vinieran las lágrimas. Sin que nada le pasara. Yuto estaba por llegar y todo iba a estar mejor. Siempre las cosas iban a estar mejor.

Pero no esta vez.

—¿Crees que un modo avión va a cambiar el hecho de que eres un Demonio?—preguntó uno de ellos. Yuya se quedó totalmente en silencio sorprendido de que lo hubiesen descubierto—Nada cambiará a la escoria que eres. Nunca.

—Yo…

—¿Crees que solo por borrar lo que te hacemos vas a cambiar algo?—preguntó de nuevo Yuya retrocedió ligeramente y el Bully sonrió. Sus compañeros rodearon al de ojos rojos en un círculo—Bah, no puedes cambiar lo que eres. Lo único que haces es hacernos mal rato aquí. Tu presencia, toda tu condenada presencia es una molestia—bufó lleno de confianza y se le acercó al otro que no parecía reaccionar, conteniéndose de salir huyendo. Y le había pasado antes, si se iba, solo lo haría peor—. Una molestia para nosotros y para todo aquel que pisa esta escuela—Se acercó más.

—No…

—¿Qué?—dijo el bully, estaba amenazadoramente cerca a Yuya—¿Qué no eres una molestia? ¡Pero si eres el mayor estorbo que me he encontrado!—exclamó—No eres más que eso, para nosotros y para este lugar—lo miró directo a los ojos—. ¿O no? ¿O me vas a decir que las cosas no han empeorado por tu culpa?

—No—dijo en un hilo de voz. La llama parecía querer volver—, no lo es.

—Oh, ¡por favor!—dijo en tono burlesco—Todos sabemos lo que haces a tu alrededor. Todos los profesores están siempre encima de nosotros, parece que ya nadie quiere a este pobre grupo de amigos en el colegio, y esto no podía ser más tu culpa, tu iniciaste todo esto. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que le dijiste a un profesor que tu mesa estaba llena de garabatos y que nosotros éramos los culpables?—alzaba la barbilla cuando hablaba—¿Me crees imbécil pedazo de mierda? ¿Sabes los malditos problemas que tenemos por tu culpa ahora? Tú nos haces la vida imposible en ese lugar, y pensé que ya te había dejado muy en claro cuáles eran las consecuencias de eso, ¿verdad?—Yuya apretó sus puños al recordar sus googles—Pero parece que no lo recuerdas, claro, un demonio como tu creando tantos destrozos como se va acordar una amenaza de un simple humano. Quizá deba recordarte algunas cosas.

—Yo no he hecho nada—negó—. Basta.

—¿Nada?—repitió—¿Qué no has hecho nada?—preguntó. Pareció ofenderse del hecho de que Yuya estaba mirando hacia otra parte, como si estuviera perdido. El bully lo empujó—¡¿Qué no has hecho nada?!—Volvió a hacerlo esta vez con más fuerza, tirando a que Yuya se cayera—¡Tú y tu maltita presencia deberían dejar de existir!—Y volvió a empujarlo—Te he mostrado una y otra vez eso, pero parece que no me entiendes—lo acarró entonces por el cuello de la camiseta—. Quizá debería de usar otros métodos.

La llama se prendió del todo.

—¡Suéltame!—y se alejó de él empujándolo con su fuerza ganada del gimnasio y de acrobacia. El otro no se contuvo y también lo empujó, pero Yuya no retrocedió tanto como en veces anteriores—¡Deja de empujarme!

—¡Te empujaré todo lo que yo quiera!—gritó molesto de que alguien le devolviera el golpe—¡Te lo mereces escoria!

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

Y entonces el bully retrocedió por inercia, la boca y la nariz se le iban a llenar de sangre en los próximos segundos. El puño de Yuya había dado justo en el blanco. Como debió de ser hace mucho tiempo atrás.


	14. Reacción

El pecho de Yuya subía y bajaba. Todos los que lo rodeaban lo miraban impresionado y, al mismo tiempo, ligeramente temerosos. También había algunos peatones que se acercaron a ver qué ocurría. El de ojos rojos era alguien que sabía cómo montarse a una tarima y hacer cualquier clase de cosas. No se dejaría intimidar de nadie.

—¿Alguien más?—preguntó a todos los espectadores. Los amigos de Bully se fueran retirando de manera disimulada. El Bully en sí se había levantado, pero solo miraba a la bola de furia que se había vuelto Yuya—¿¡Alguien más piensa que estoy maldito?!—si antes había algún resquicio de duda hacia el hecho de que el de ojos rojos no pudiera hacerlo, quedaron totalmente aniquilados al ver la posición que había adoptado. Se sentía grande, se veía amenazante y sobre todo estaba molesto.

Todos se fueron retirando, el Bully fue el primero en irse sin decir nada y temiendo a la mirada del propio Yuya. Si no se hubiese retirado probablemente le hubiesen pegado más fuerte de nueva cuenta. El de ojos rojos estaba lleno de adrenalina, adrenalina que no quería soltar, adrenalina que de ninguna forma parecía querer irse. Era un alma imparable, si lo golpeaban una vez, el devolvería el golpe dos veces. Ellos habían creado un monstruo, uno que estaba cansado de su propio ambiente y de su alrededor. Uno que estaba cansado de las injusticias contra él mismo. Uno que no se iba a aguantarlo más.

Todos aquellos que poco o nada tenían que ver con la situación miraron a otra parte y siguieron con sus caminos. Aquel grupo que había venido por Yuya se había largado temiendo cualquier cosa que le hiciera aquel al que creyeron inofensivo. Se largaron como los cobardes y mentirosos que eran. Le hicieron casi al chico, lo dejaron en Paz. Su ausencia era todo lo que quedaba de ellos en el lugar. Una que el de ojos rojos celebró relajándose un poco y buscando su celular en el suelo, que se le había caído cuando el otro lo había empujado por primera vez.

Pero su cara se desfiguró en una de horror, una que nadie vio. Pero que él sintió en todo el cuerpo. El pulso se le aceleró y el estómago se encogió dolorosamente en miedo. La adrenalina había bajado, todo el furor del momento había pasado. Era hora de pensar las cosas, en las consecuencias. Se quedó inmóvil y pensativo. Su cara de miedo se intensificó cuando lo oyó hablar a lo lejos.

—¡Yuya!—la voz de Yuto sonó como su condena. Como aquello a lo que iba a recordar mientras moría lenta y tortuosamente. Retrocedió cuando el otro se aproximaba con una paso ágil—¡Yuya, ¿estás bien?!—preguntó quizá intrigado de la expresión totalmente alterada que tenía. Le importaba Yuya y si él mostraba una cara como aquella, una pánico absoluto, no podía hacer otra cosa salvo preocuparse—Yuya—cuando llegó a su lado el otro tenía una expresión más sombría y casi podía sentir que el otro iba a llorar. Yuto se acercó más—Yuya, ¿qué es lo que…?—pero lo interrumpieron.

—¡No!—gritó dándole un fuerte empujón que logró hacer que se cayera a la acera—  
¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y, aprovechando que el otro estaba en el suelo, Yuya salió corriendo hacia su hogar.

Se detuvo de súbito al llegar a la puerta. Se cuestionaba aún si era lo correcto, si debería de dejarle pasar, incluso cuando ya le había dicho que no. Pero la verdad era que ya le había dicho a la portería que sí, que lo dejaran entrar, así que no tenía otra opción. Pero, era el chico de ojos rojos al fin y al cabo. No podía negársele. Al demonio con organizar su closet y eso. Quería verlo.

Pero tampoco debería de abusar. Planeó que simplemente hablaría con él en la puerta, que si no era necesario dejarlo pasar. No iba a hace más. Así que con su camiseta blanca enorme y sus pantalones flojos negros, abrió la puerta dispuesto a saludar al chico, a decirle que estaba bien y que no debería de venir tan tarde en la noche.

Pero apenas pudo ver esos mechones verdes y rojos, aquellos a los que siempre había querido acariciar hasta que sus dedos se gastaran o el cabello se le acabase, sintió que lo abrazaban.

Los cálidos brazos del chico lo rodearon y le agarraron fuertemente. Casi como si le prometieran que no le iban a soltar jamás. Era justo lo que necesitaba sin que lo hubiese dicho. Todos esos gritos silenciosos que había evitado habían sido escuchados. Lo apretó también contra su pecho y enterró una de sus manos en su cuero cabelludo, sintiéndolo y apretándolo ligeramente, justo como quería, justo como había soñado. Se pegó al otro, lo acarició suavemente, sin que se notara, y se dejó llevar. No podía, no podía con él, no importaba cuanto intentara pensar en él de otra manera. Le era imposible no desearlo.

—Yuto…—dijo cuándo se separaron, el aludido tenía unos ojos cubiertos por el brillo de la felicidad—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó con un tono preocupado—¿Ellos te han intentado llamar?

—Hola Yuya—dijo para no saltarse las formalidades—. Estoy bien, no he querido pensar mucho en eso, pero no, no me han llamado de nuevo—el de ojos rojos asintió un poco más calmado.

—Está bien—dijo en tono más tímido, algo más relajado, quizá aún seguía preocupado, pero entendía que Yuto no dijese nada—, te traje algo—sonrió y se tocó la maleta—. Mi mamá cocinó Curry en el almuerzo y guardó mucho para mí. Quizá pensó que venías hoy. Así que te traje un poco, no se sí te guste.

—Me encanta—dijo reído—. ¿Tú... ya has comido?—preguntó mientras se retiraba de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. No se recriminaba, era lo que quería hacer—Oh, perdona la oscuridad, estaba en mi cuarto hasta hace poco—Yuto cerró la puerta dejando todo a oscuras. Yuya por inercia se quedó quieto—, déjame prendo la luz—dijo movilizándose por los caminos de memoria, esquivando al otro sin problemas y llegando al interruptor que apretó sin pensarlo.

—Gracias—dijo por la luz—. Y sí, comí algo más temprano. Pollo al Curry, un poco de este de hecho—sonrió distraídamente—. Yo lo caliento, ¿tienes una olla?—preguntó—Bueno… si es que quieres comer ahora… ¿verdad?

—Claro que quiero—dijo sonriendo—. Me gusta la comida de tu madre—comentó recordado las veces que le había robado a Yuya algo en la hora del almuerzo o que lo habían compartido—. Y no desperdiciaría un arroz con curry tan fácilmente.

—Aunque… es algo tarde para Curry, ¿no crees?—preguntó con aires ligeros, de una broma, una pequeña y blanca. Una que solo él le haría y que era tan inocente como el que la había dicho.

—Nunca cuestiones mi amor por las cosas—le guiñó un ojo y lo dirigió hacia la cocina—. Amo por encima de muchas cosas, incluso por encima de un posible dolor de estómago—Yuya soltó una risita y lo siguió a la cocina.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Una vez Yuto pudo sentarse a comer, el de ojos rojos lo miraba un poco por encima. Esperando a que dijera algo, a que le reclamara el hecho de venir. Había venido aunque el otro se lo negara, podía entenderlo, podía entender porque él rechazaría compañía. Porque después de todo, él también había peleado con su padre.

—No tenías por qué venir—dijo al fin, a medio plato. Yuya levantó su rostro y negó—. Es muy tarde para que vengas y…

—Pero tú lo necesitas—dijo de inmediato—, sé que estar solo no es lo mejor en estas situaciones, puedo entender que quieras hacerlo—negó de nueva cuenta—pero no es lo mejor—dijo entonces—… lo sé por… experiencia.

—¿Yuya?—preguntó el otro algo preocupado por la repentina expresión de tristeza del chico.

—Yo también he… peleado así con mis padres—dijo con un tono algo suave, uno que era privado, uno que solo estaba entre ellos—. Concretamente con mi padre…—entrecerró sus ojos—Fue hace unos pocos años, la última vez que lo vi de hecho—miró un poco hacia él lado—. Él quería que me fuera con él y que viviera con él, a costa totalmente de lo que mi madre quería—se agarró los brazos, Yuto dejó su cuchara y miró al chico con intriga—. Me dijo que si me iba con él muchas cosas iban a cambiar y quería que yo…—cerró los ojos por un momento y negó con la mano en señal de que no tenía que hablar más de los detalles—. Bueno, el caso es que cuando intentó convencerme él… insultó a mi madre… de alguna manera—se mordió el labio—. No me preguntes como, estaba más pequeño y las cosas que veo ahora son distintas. Yo me negué, me negué rotundamente, quiero mucho a mi mamá, la amo mucho y yo… oírlo decir las cosas que decía…—negó—No podía. Lo rechacé de todas las manera posibles. Pero él se enojó de todos modos conmigo y… Bueno… a no está.

—Pero… Yuya…—le dijo algo más cerca, usando ese mismo tono privado que tenían para contarse cosas—él no tenía porque….

—Lo sé… y se fue después de eso—dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Mi madre también dejó de tener su apoyo monetario así que su trabajo aumentó—relató—, desde entonces ella trabaja bastante por nosotros, se va casi todos los fines de semana y a veces no la veo por semanas—dijo algo intranquilo—. También fue un… golpe para mi… no pienso mucho en esto pero… creo que… parte de mi sustento era él y… cuando se fue… bueno… se perdió—al tener las manos sobre la mesa Yuto le agarró una de las manos para mostrarle que las cosas eran bilaterales en su amistad—. No creo que haya sido el mismo desde entonces…

—No tienes por qué serlo—le sonrió—. Sí he aprendido algo es que no tienes por qué ser el mismo—sonrió—. Hay cosas que cambian a lo largo de los años de una o de otra manera. Y eso está bien. Lo malo es quedarse. Mi madre por ejemplo no ha cambiado mucho—negó un poco—. Ella solo se ha dedicado a tratar que yo sea su orgullo—negó ligeramente—, eso no ha cambiado en años y realmente espero que esta vez al menos pueda cambiar un poco su visión a partir de ahora… pero…

—Lo va a hacer—dijo Yuya apretando el agarre que tenía con Yuto en su mano—, eres su hijo, ella puede entenderlo más fácil de ti que de todo el mundo—dijo para darle esperanzas—, créeme, de verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Yuto retiró con delicadeza su mano de la del otro. Volvió a mirar a su plato y sonrió.

—Gracias Yuya—le dijo algo mejor. El chico de ojos rojos sonrió también—, y… me gusta mucho el tú de ahora—sonrió para darle confianza. El otro soltó una risa avergonzada. El de ojos grises quiso pensar que era su manera silenciosa de decirle que gracias por el cumplido. Algo que él estaba seguro de que no podría decirlo en voz alta sin morirse de la vergüenza—. Por cierto, ¿quieres Curry? Está delicioso, en serio—dijo mientras le ofrecía una cucharada con un poco. Yuya negó suavemente.

—Es… todo tuyo. Oh… oye, ¿puedo ir por un vaso de agua?—preguntó amablemente.

—Sí claro, voy por él—dijo con intenciones de levantarse. Pero el otro no lo dejó.

—No, no, tú quédate allí—le dijo sonriente—. Come tranquilo—cuando menos lo pensó Yuya ya estaba a su lado y en dirección a la cocina—. Yo me las arreglaré—Yuto asintió—. Oh y Yuto…

—¿Dime?

Y el de ojos rojos le regaló sin previo aviso un beso en la mejilla.

— _No te preocupes, las cosas con tu madre se arreglarán—y se retiró a seguir su camino hacia la cocina._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No le importó. A Yuto no le tenía porque importar lo que acababa de ocurrir, no tenía por qué creer que Yuya lo odiaba, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Él no había hecho nada malo, él nunca le había hecho anda que él no quisiera, él no había cometido ningún error. Y lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro. Pero el otro es el que se estaba castigado. Era el de los ojos rojos el que había tomado la iniciativa de castigarse alejándolo. A Yuto no tenía por qué importarle lo que sea que fuera que había pasado para llevar a Yuya a esa decisión, porque lo amaba. Amaba cada parte de aquel chico y si él se iba a ir por alguna razón externa y no porque él así lo quisiera, lo iba a seguir.

Se levantó a toda velocidad, recogió el teléfono del chico y le siguió los pasos tan rápido como un nadador puede seguir a un acróbata.

Era patético, la distancia y la rapidez con la que se movía el chido de ojos rojos era estúpidamente grande a la que él podía abarcar. Estaba demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarlo pronto, pero no se iba a rendir.

—¡Yuya!—y este apresuró su paso, esquivando a las personas con agilidad. Yuto era más torpe, pero lograba ir al mejor ritmo que pudo—¡Yuya!

Pero este no escuchó, se apresuró a pasar la calle por la cebra cuando el semáforo estaba en amarillo casi en verde. Cuando su pecho pasó al otro lado, los carros comenzaron a andar. Yuto quedó cerrado de paso, sin alguna posibilidad se seguir sin terminar muerto. Había parado de subido al llegar al final del andén. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el escuerzo físico y el miedo.

Yuya se le iba de las manos. Yuya se estaba alejado de él y estaba tomado el camino que llevaba al lado de las Vías del tren.

Tenía miedo en ser él quien descubriera una tragedia.


	15. Falta

Siempre se cuestionó porque no lo hizo. Tenía la opción de saltar, de tirarse hacia el tren y dejar que todo acabara. Como hace tiempo atrás, como cuando habló con Yuto por primera vez en una charla seria que quería ser la última. Aquella lejana tarde después del colegio que hoy parecía repetirse en el mismo día de la semana a casi la misma hora. Yuya no había saltado al escuchar el tren venir, no lo había hecho por alguna razón que le impedía, había escuchado como se acercaba, como los rieles temblaban por tan poderosa máquina. El de ojos rojos podría haberse tirado, ponerse en medio de las vías y dejarse ir. Pero ahora estaba allí, mirando como idiota al paso de los vagones.

Aún no tenía ni idea de por qué no se ha tirado, pero si se le venía alguien a la mente. El mismo que le había evitado la muerte antes lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tenía su mente llena de pensamientos sobre él, sobre qué es lo que haría si él se fuera. Si se hubiese tirado. No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería saberlo, tampoco quería imaginarse que Yuto saltase también. Porque muy en el fondo eso es lo que había visto, eso es lo que él había sentido que pasaría. Despertó de su mirada hacia los vagones y miró hacia el camino por el que había llegado.

Volvió a echarse a correr en dirección a su casa. No lo sabía, pero juraría haber visto al de ojos grises acercarse, a su paso lento, pero se estaba acercando. Tenía miedo, no solo de lo que lo persiguiera, sino de que los otros lo vieran persiguiéndolo. No, no quería alejarse, no quería quedarse solo. Sentía que había hecho algo fantástico por él mismo, que había descargado algo que desde hacía un tiempo atrás había guardado en su pecho. Ese desprecio de alguna manera había sido expulsado ya. Pero, las consecuencias contra alguien más no las había medido. Ahora las cosas iban a empeorar, iban a hacerle cosas también al de ojos grises. Y por mucho que él le había dicho que no importaba como, que lo iba a acompañar, iba a caer sobre él. Sabían que era su amigo, sabían que lo acompañaba casi siempre.

Las cosas se iban a tornar en contra de Yuto. Le iba a molestar como a él, le iban a hacer el mismo daño. Todo por su culpa. Iban a inventarse que su actitud sombría y ligeramente hostil hacia los demás, se debía a él. Iban a pegarle, a romperle algo que guardara con recelo e iba a verlo con un ojo morado y con un filete congelado en la cara para tratar de bajar la inflamación. Estaba asustado. Su madre quería sacar a Yuto del colegio, si el chico llegaba con un aspecto así, Yuya no podía ni imaginarse lo que pasaría. Lo sacarían, lo llevarían fuera de su lado. Se llevarían a uno de sus principales soportes. Y lo harían por su culpa, por lo que él había hecho.

No le dolía que tuviera algo de sangre de ese idiota en los nudillos, no le dolía que lo fuesen a suspender o cualquier otra cosa. No, lo que a Yuya le dolía era justamente lo único que no podía soportar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Yuto le iban doleré los nudillos de tanto tocar la puerta.

Había estado allí parado, hablando solo con la esperanza de ser escuchado de alguna forma. Aliviado por no encontrar nada en las vías del tren pero totalmente intrigado y choqueado. Solo quería que el otro le abriera. Que le dijese que es lo que había pasado. Que se lo explicase para él al menos entendiera y se fuera si es que quería era estar solo. Podía entenderlo, podía intentarlo al menos. No quería dejarlo solo, no ahora, no es ese momento ni en esas condiciones. Algo lo suficientemente fuerte había pasado como para que saliera corriendo, para que le empujara de aquella. Para que fingiera que lo odiaba aunque no supiera como hacerlo.

Tenía una sensación muy particular, no sabía cómo sentirse, todo estaba revuelto en su estómago sin que pudiese hacer nada. La impotencia, el desconcierto y el miedo le estaban calando en la mente demasiado hondo. Si no hablaba con Yuya, si no lo veía al menos y si no lo abrazaba para que esa expresión tan horrorizada se borrase de su memoria, iba a enloquecer. Apretó los puños y se golpeó una de sus piernas. Era entendible, cualquiera se sentiría de aquella manera al estar al menos una hora sin respuesta.

—Yuya… ábreme… por favor—se puso en contra de la puerta tratando de escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, un llanto, un sollozo, un paso, cualquier cosa que demostrara que había vida en aquella casa. Pero nada, nada de nada—Yuya... Escucha, si no quieres verme ahora, puedo entenderlo. Estoy preocupado, mucho, pero creo que puedo entenderlo. Te dejaré tranquilo aquí, lo prometo pero, por favor, dame alguna señal de que estás allí adentro—Esperó. Pero el chico del otro lado no iba a responder, lo haría por su propio bien, para luchar con las ganas de echarse a llorar, para evitar tener la tentación de salir y poder encontrar confort. No, no lo haría—. Está bien… entiendo que no quieras hablar solo… solo… solo lo entiendo… no sé qué es lo que haya pasado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a escucharte—acercó su boca a la puerta, con la esperanza de que pudiera ser oído—. No me importa lo que sea, no me importa si es algo muy malo, te escucharé—y se separó mirando a la puerta, aún esperanzado. Suspiró ligeramente y alzó la voz una vez más—. Yuya, si no quieres hablar aquí, mi apartamento tiene las puertas abiertas para ti—declaró—, no importa si es a las diez de la noche, o a las tres de la mañana, le voy a dejar a los porteros una copia de llave de mi apartamento. Por favor, ven, no me importa si te quedas a dormir para hablar conmigo en la mañana, o me despiertas en la madrugada. No me voy a enojar, lo prometo. Solo… Ven si quieres y así lo puedes, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie tiene porqué saberlo—Como las otras veces, Yuto estuvo esperando algo que simplemente no iba a suceder. Al irse, no pudo evitar mirar a la casa un par de veces más, quizá tenía chance y lo veía. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Aquella noche, Yuto no dormiría bien y mucho menos temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al levantarse, no pudo evitar mirar a su lado solitario de la cama, esperanzado por un momento en verlo. Era una fantasía que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, el levantarse juntos y besarse, ver que seguían allí y que había un día más para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Quizá debería quitar aquel sueño de su mente, convencerse de otra cosa, pero su mente y su corazón no parecían dejarle en paz. Al mirar su lado vacío tanteó un poco el lugar para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión y se levantó. Buscó por toda su casa, cualquier rasgo, por más mínimo que sea, de que Yuya había estado allí, en la madrugada, que quizá viniera pero que se arrepintiese. Que se hubiese ido sin más, que lo hubiera visto dormir y pensara que no valía la pena despertarlo.

Pero no había nada.

Hizo su rutina diaria con poco detenimiento y mucha rapidez, el tiempo se lo iba a comer si no lo hacía. Comió la primera cosa que se encontró en su refrigerador y salió disparado hacia su camino habitual sin ni siquiera de haber cerrado bien la puerta de su apartamento. Bajó los pisos por las escaleras para evitarse esperas odiosas y se abalanzó sobre la portería. Tenía que preguntar, tenía que al menos estar seguro. Porque en su mente ese rastro de duda estaba allí aun. No quería que ese solo rastro fuera verdad y que él no lo supiese.

—Buenos días—dijo a los porteros. El único que estaba allí desocupado lo saludó y se acercó al chico.

—Buenos días, ¿viene por las llaves?—preguntó de manera cordial.

—Sí, ¿alguien en la noche vino por ellas?—preguntó tratando de no mostrar su desesperación al asunto.

—No, nadie ha venido por ellas—el rastro simplemente se borró—. Estuvimos esperando toda la noche.

—Entiendo—se había perdido una buena parte del brillo de los ojos grises, no del todo, pero seguía asustado—, gracias. Has luego.

—¡Hasta luego!

Yuto casi podría entrar a un concurso de caminata rápida y ganar. Estaba acelerado, centrado en llegar al punto de encuentro. Pero nuevamente, no había nadie allí. Se animó pensando que quizá el chico se había atrasado o que cualquier cosa había ocurrido. No lo esperó, o al menos, no en el punto de encontró. Desde allí se dirigió a la casa del otro por el camino que solían tomar y estuvo atento a él. Si venía, si no venía. Aceleraba el paso con unos saltitos casa tanto para poder llegar más rápido. Casi se desesperaba a cada paso que daba, cada que se acercaba. Era como si sintiera la desesperación de Yuya sobre sí. Como si pudiera comprenderla incluso si no sabía sobre qué se trataba. Le desesperaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio que simplemente no había cambios en el lugar. Nada había cambiado, la madre, con presencia nula, no se sentía tampoco, era solo una casa que parecía vacía. Yuya debía de estar allí. Yuto no podía tener otro pensamiento, estaba realmente absorto en eso. Realmente quería creer que allí estaba, en medio de un montón de sábanas para tratar de aislarse, en medio de su cuarto donde casi nadie entraba. Apretó los puños al ver la puerta cerrada sin más. Trató de escuchar su propia respiración para intentar clamarse, pero no había nada que lo ayudara. Estaba tremendamente preocupado, estaba increíblemente angustiado. Y no podía hacer que sus sentimientos se tranquilizaran de ninguna manera.

Apretó el celular de Yuya en su bolsillo. Con batería llena y algunas notificaciones de juegos en la pantalla de inicio. Lo apretaba con las ganas de sentir que había alguien allí y que, de alguna manera, pudiese sentir al chico. Se aferró a él, como se aferraría al mismo por los próximos días, como si fuera su objeto más preciado, junto con la nota de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final había tenido que irse, había tenido ir a clases. Su madre le hizo una terrible advertencia al irse y dejarle prácticamente un hogar a sus espaldas, el hecho de que no podía faltar a clase, bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso si estaba enfermo. Podía llegar tarde, pero ella no iba a aceptar que faltara a clase. Yuto no quería darle a su madre cualquier otra razón para venir y ver su situación. Así que se contuvo lo más que puedo y se fue al colegio.

No perdió tampoco la esperanza, pensaba que él podía llegar en cualquier momento, que quizás tan solo se había tardado por una razón cualquiera. Que vendría. Aún era el recreo del almuerzo cuando no había parado de esperar, cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, parcialmente, a manos del propio afectado.

—Y él me dio un puñetazo—dijo el victimario de Yuya. Yuto tenía su cabeza metida en cualquier cosa, en el de ojos rojos, pero al escucharlo hablar en medio del pasillo al frente de la sala de los profesores sintió que debería escuchar lo que decía. Al fin y al cabo, él no había tratado bien al chico nunca—, en la mejilla, de la nada. ¡Y luego se puso a gritar como un loco!—exclamó.

—¿Está seguro de que fue Yuya?—preguntó el adulto mayor, alguien en quien los victimarios confiaban seriamente. A su modo claro está—Quien lo diría, un chico tan calmado como él no debería de tener esas actitudes o esas acciones—Eso captó definitivamente la atención de Yuto, tenía que escuchar de que se trataba—. Esto se está pareciendo al caso con Yuri.

—Sí, siento que todos están en mi contra—el chico había puesto una cara de estar sufriendo mientras se frotaba un poco más el hielo en su mejilla. Le había dicho al profesor en la mañana que los puntos le dolían y que parecía que se habían inflamado. Yuto se apretó los puños y suspiró. Tenía que encontrar una manera de seguir escuchando. Entonces lo recordó. Más temprano, en una de sus clases, había pedido que le dieran doble copia, una para él y otra para Yuya, pero no se la habían dado pues al profesor se la había acabado el material. Le dijo que pasara por él después. Pensó que sería un buen momento para revisar si el profesor estaba en la sala.

—No, no—negó el adulto mayor a la pareja de estudiantes que tenía en frente suyo, uno que acompañaba y que era un "testigo", y el otro que era directamente el victimario haciendo un cambio de roles—. Nadie tiene porque estar en tu contra. Arreglaré esta situación yo mismo—para este punto, Yuto había llegado a su lado y asomaba su cabeza revisando si el profesor que necesitaba estaba allí—. Necesito hablar primeramente con el coordinador de convivencia—el de ojos grises se heló por un momento—. Pero no podemos hacer una reunión hasta mañana en la mañana, el señorito no ha venido hoy, ¿verdad?—el chico que estaba ajeno a la conversación le hizo señas al profesor que buscaba. Este, con su lentitud lo miró y asintió. Se tardaría un poco—Además no ha mandado una excusa hasta ahora…. Señorito Yuto—este se volvió a mirarlo, temeroso de que hubiesen descubierto su plan—, usted que es muy allegado al señorito Yuya, cuénteme, ¿por qué no vino hoy?

Los dos que estaban hablando primeramente con el profesor mayor se miraron entre sí, temerosos de que quizá el de ojos grises supiese algo y hablara. Pero para su fortuna y la desgracia del otro, no sabía nada. Pero por desgracia y fortuna, Yuto sí quería saber qué es lo que pasó verdaderamente. Eventualmente sería un problema.

—No lo sé, señor—respondió formalmente, ignorando por completo que los dos idiotas estaban allí—. No lo veo desde ayer en la tarde.

—Entiendo—dijo a duras penas el anciano. Los otros dos parecieron aliviados a los ojos de Yuto. El cual afiló su mirada en cuanto el adulto retiró la suya. Era una advertencia silenciosa, una de que fuese como fuese, esos chicos iban a caer. Pero al mismo tiempo, una que no fue tomada en cuanta.

—Yuto—lo llamó el recién llegado. La razón del de ojos grises de quedarse escuchado se había acabado, casi maldijo en voz alta por ello. Pero en cambio solo siguió con su expresión neutra hacia lo demás y miró al profesor recién llegado—, aquí están las copias de tu amigo. Por favor explícale también que hay test dentro de dos semanas y si puedes que hable conmigo para explicarle algo—el de aspecto sombrío asintió suavemente.

—Gracias, se lo diré—«Sí es que puedo hablarle en primer lugar» pensó el chico mientras agarraba las copias las acomodaba mínimamente en sus manos—. Hasta luego—dijo para todos, únicamente para evitar mirar a los otros una vez más. Se fue a paso lento, como esperando poder escuchar más, pero los idiotas lo habían notado e hicieron algo al respecto, bajaron su voz. Yuto no pudo salvar más información de ese encuentro y eso le frustraba, hablaban de Yuya, aún peor es que no sabía que había hecho.

Ahora sus preguntas y dudas estaban por los cielos y prácticamente nada lograría que bajaran un poco. Sólo algo de información, información que no podía preguntar a nadie porque estrictamente no era su asunto. Porque la información requiere requisitos, requisitos que él no tenía y que le frustraba. Solo deseaba saber que estaba pasando con Yuya, pero solo tenía indicios muy sutiles y totalmente innecesarios. Casi quería golpear algo del enojo que tenía. ¿Por qué no podía saber nada? Suspiró para intentar calmarse y miró al frente con determinación, quizá si intentaba nuevamente en la casa del chico al terminar las clases, quizá finalmente le abriría. Hablaría con él y entendería que es lo que había pasado con todos.

Y justo cuando estaba llegando a la cafetería para obligarse a comer, le tocó presenciar a una de las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

"De: 2017001233

Para: 378 4158599

ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ PEDAZO DE MIERDA! VAS A SER EXPULSADO! ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ A DEJARNOS TRANQUILOS Y VOLVER AL INFIERNO!"


	16. Acusación

Yuya miraba desde la ventana de su casa como apenas pasaba medio día. Estaba encerrado en su montaña de cojines y de cobijas, aquel pequeño lugar que lo alejaba del mundo. De que solo se había parado desde la noche anterior para dos cosas, una para ir al baño y comer, y la otra para poner en frente de la puerta de entrada y oír a Yuto intentar entrar o hablarle para calmarlo. Se hacia allí, a esa distancia tan peligrosa y dolorosamente cercana para poder recordarse que no debía de ir, que quedarse así escondido era lo mejor. Había escuchado a Yuto en la mañana perfectamente, mirando a la puerta y decidiéndose si quedarse era lo mejor para él. No tenía ninguna excusa válida para faltar a clase ese día. Absolutamente ninguna. Faltar sería razón de una sanción terrible.

Pero tenía miedo, sabía que si se enfrentaba a Yuto no podría encararlo sin lanzarse a llorar a lágrima viva. Sin siquiera poder resistirse. Porque lo sabía, sabía que no podría evitarlo, ni que en ninguna parte no lo viera. Estaba condenado a quedarse, quedarse sería cuan malo que decían que era, pero en ningún momento sería peor que verlo sufrir.

Pero su cabeza a veces iba más allá para sobre pensar las cosas, le trataba de decir algo que no solía pensar y que mucho menor quería pensar. Era nada más y nada menos que su propia falta en el lugar, el cómo le afectaría al otro. En otras palabras, pensaba en como abandonarlo había sido una idea espantosa. Algo tenía que pasar en ese día de escuela mientras él no estaba, algo que quizá no le gusta. Algún golpe, algún moretón, lo que sea que le hicieran a Yuto que pudiera lastimarlo. La culpa lo consumía, la duda también. Eso era lo único que quizá lo mantenía allí, esperando a que algo pasara, el de ojos grises no lo odiaba, se lo había dicho ayer y se lo dijo hoy igualmente. Y eso lo mantenía bien. Al menos una persona a la que creía que le había hecho daño le seguía diciendo que lo apreciaba.

O al menos así lo haría hasta recibir las consecuencias.

Yuto no lo odiaba aún porque no había sufrido las consecuencias de ser su amigo. Esperaba que si él podía quedarse perpetuamente en ese lugar, un día Yuto le dijese que lo odiaba, que le había causado golpes, que él le había ofrecido su amistad pero que él solo lo recompensaba con heridas. Que tener esa relación con él le dolía, que le costara demasiado caro a su cuerpo, que era mejor que se separasen y se fuesen por caminos separados. Porque lo iba a hacer. Iba a cansarse de tener que soportar a esos pesados por él. Iba a soportarlos solo y se cansaría. Y si ese momento llegaba, si Yuto dejaba de creer en él y le demostraba firmemente que no se lanzaría a unas vías del tren por él como había demostrado que era capaz de hacer, él mismo se lanzaría. No tendría mucho más nexos a los que ligarse. Dejaría de ser una carga a su madre, olvidaría el divorcio ocurrido con su padre, ellos ganarían y Yuto no tendría ya más de que preocuparse. Todos ganaban. Todos estarían bien.

Empezó a llorar una vez más una vez pensó en todo aquello. Estaba cansado, estaba ligeramente mareado y sobre todo, quería dejar de hacerle daño a una de las personas que más haría por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar el día miércoles, cuando aún no se cansaba de su castigo hacia a sí mismo ni mucho menos de las barritas de cereal y los almuerzos que comía parcialmente, su madre entró con un portazo a su habitación. Yuya tembló en miedo y la miró con horror. Su madre nunca entraba en su habitación de esa manera y mucho menos con ese aspecto tan furioso que tenía.

—¿¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido?!—exclamó ella. El de ojos rojos bajó la mirada y tembló en miedo—Dios mío, Yuya, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? ¿Después de tantos años que he confiado en ti, ahora me pagas de esta manera? ¿No yendo al colegio porque no se te da la gana?—Yuya apretó los nudillos. Aceptaría que se lo dije, era doloroso, pero era su madre. Sabía que eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Porque él había huido como un cobarde, y no tenía justificación alguna posible. Había cometido dos errores garrafales—¿Es en serio? Te lo pregunté muchas veces, le lo dije muchas veces. Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que ibas a ir todos los días, que esto era más un acto de autonomía. Me prometiste que nunca harías algo como esto incluso si no querías ir. ¿Cómo voy a creer en tu palabra después de esto?

—Lo siento…

—No Yuya, no hay lo siento que valga—dijo mientras negaba. El enojo la arrastraba—. Has faltado dos días al colegio sin explicación alguna, me han mandado una carta explicando tu situación y pidiéndome que mande las excusas si es que las hay—Yoko negó con los brazos cruzados. Yuya estaba con las mejillas temblándole esperando por salir de su cárcel—. Pero no hay nada, y si estabas enfermo pudiste decirme perfectamente ayer en la noche o haberme llamado al trabajo. Sabes que eres mi hijo y que respondería una llamada tuya incluso si estoy trabajando, sabes que pediría permiso para venir aquí y cuidarte de ser necesario. ¿Lo sabes o no?—el otro se quedó callado—Yuya—ordenó—, respóndeme.

—Sí mamá, si lo sé…

—¿Entonces?—preguntó—¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Para qué te compro un celular si no lo vas a usar de manera responsable y para lo que tienes que usarlo? ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar de otras fuentes de lo que te pasa a ti? Nadie me tiene que contar lo que te pasa a ti, porque tú me lo tienes que contar a mí. Sé que no estoy mucho tiempo en casa y que de alguna manera eso te genera una situación de abandono. Y lo siento, pero siempre creí que al menos podíamos comunicarnos. Que al menos podía estar tranquila en el trabajo y que si te pasaba algo, por muy pequeño que fuera, lo iba a saber de tu mano.

—Lo lamento mamá—Yuya estaba llorando ya para ese punto.

—Mañana tienes cita en la oficina de psicología y convivencia—dijo con un tono aun fuerte pero un poco más decepcionado—. Te voy a llevar en carro hasta allá, no hay objeciones, voy a ir contigo quieras o no. Y así va a ser de ahora en adelante. Mañana, a primera hora hablarás con el encargado de convivencia y si tienes que afrontar una sanción por lo acontecido, créeme, no podré estar más de acuerdo con lo que ellos digan. Estas cosas no se hacen, nunca. ¿Me oyes? Nunca se puede huir de las responsabilidades Yuya.

—Sí mamá….

—¿Qué crees que ocurriría si yo un día simplemente decido dejar de ir a trabajar?—le preguntó. Este no dijo nada, solo se ahogaba en sus lágrimas—¿Eh? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si huyo de mis responsabilidades? Yuya, respóndeme—el más joven parecía simplemente renegarse a abrir la boca, como si con ello fuese a destrozar las cosas de alguna manera—. Yuya, háblame, responde—dijo con más insistencia, mirándolo fijamente—. ¡Yuya!

—No puedes…. No… no deberías…—Yoko suspiró—Pero…—Yuya tomó aire—¿Y si no quieres afrontarlo?—hizo un pausa para poder tomar aire, sin poder calmarse—Y si… ¿Y si tienes que afrontar tus responsabilidades incluso si no te las has impuesto? Y si… ¿Y si fueras culpable de algo y no quisieras… no quisieras afrontar las consecuencias?

—Yuya—la madre siguió en su posición de manera autoritaria, pero había cedido un poco—, no puedes huir de aquello de lo que eres culpable—el de ojos rojos se agarró el pecho.

—Pero yo no quería… yo no quería que esto pasara—su pecho se subía y le bajaba. Las lágrimas estaban allí, bajándole por las mejillas sin más—. Yo solo… yo solo… estaba cansado y…. y lo hice y…—negó con su cabeza—No quería que el saliera lastimado… pero lo ha hecho y yo…

—Yuya, Yuya—dijo la mujer más preocupada que antes. Eso parecía más que una situación de rebeldía—. Calma...

—Todo es mi culpa…—dijo en medio de un sollozo—Todo es mi culpa… creo que ya le han hecho algo… creo que ya lo han lastimado por mi culpa… no debí de actuar de esa manera…. No debí de responder…. Solo… solo—se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un intento por calmarse a sí mismo. La madre suavizó su gesto y se acercó al chico para intentar calmarlo. Parecía alterado y ahora no entendía porque exactamente. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, con interés en entender que hacía que el chico llorara de esa manera—… Lo siento tanto… Mañana…—habló con dificultad quitándose la manos de la cara—Mañana intentaré afrontarlo. Lo prometo… lo afrontaré…—de solo pensar en tener a Yuto al frente suyo—Lo haré…. Lo siento… siento todo esto…—su mandíbula temblaba.

—Está bien—dijo calmada. Ya estaba más calmada y estaba totalmente intrigada—. Mañana iré contigo a la oficina de convivencia—suspira—. Puedo intentar defender lo que has hecho, siempre lo haré—Yoko puso un a mano en la espalda del chico. Este seguía mirando lo más hacia abajo que podía. Lleno de miedo y vergüenza—. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Necesito entender que es lo que te ha hecho quedarte aquí por dos días seguidos. ¿Estabas enfermo?—sabía que la respuesta iba a ser negativa, y que de hecho lo fue, pero lo que quería era intentar que el otro le hablase—¿Entonces? Yuya, cuéntame, que es lo que has hecho que consideras tan grave.

—No puedes defenderme—dijo en un hilo de voz—, yo realmente lo hice… realmente golpeé a alguien.

Y ese fue el comienzo de toda la confesión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de haberlo confesado todo ayer en la noche anterior, de haber soltado tantas cosas, cuando llegó a la oficina de convivencia no pudo sonar desde un principio como creíble.

Las cosas habían ibo muy raras en su caso. Yuya estaba mucho más pendiente de si Yuto lo veía o si estaba por allí cerca, más que en su propio camino. No se fijó en nada más. No vio como los Bullys lo veían desde lejos con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha, como si de alguna manera estuvieran esperando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. No notó nada que no quisiera ver. Y eso era bueno para los demás, pero malo para él. Había estado tan terriblemente preocupado y cuando hicieron el procedimiento normal, el de preguntarle por lo acontecido de su boca después de que el otro hablara, no pudo decir las cosas claras.

En parte era por él, porque ese adulto lo intimidaba de una manera o de otra, y porque el adulto se quedaba con la versión del chico. Y que por más que intentara hacer algo por cambiarla, el adulto había escuchado las cosas que había dicho el victimario, creyéndoselas sin cuestionarlas y refutando cada uno de las historias de Yuya con algo de la otra historia. No le creían, en ningún sentido y eso no hacía más que hundirlo más y más en el asunto. Durante los días en los que no había estado habían hablado con supuestos testigos de la situación, todos lo acusaban a él. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando Yuya intentó hablar, no pareció que solo decía mentiras.

—Señor—dijo Yuya algo tímido al respecto, desesperado por dentro, intentado de mantenerse en compostura—, yo nunca atacaría a nadie. Solo lo hice en defensa propia, ellos me rodearon y…

—Yuya, uno de los principios fundamentales para que haya una sana convivencia es que la honestidad sea un valor importante.

—Le digo la verdad—casi se había levantado de la silla para decirlo—, nunca lo haría. Jamás he querido lastimar a nadie, se lo prometo, es solo que lo he hecho en defensa propia, se estaban metiendo conmigo. Me han llamado demonio desde hace ya varios años, me han dicho cosas terribles… incluso agarraron mi número de teléfono para mandarme mensajes… Han destruido muchas de mis cosas… incluso destruyeron mis googles hace ya casi un año.

—¿Y por qué no hay registro de eso?

—Señor…

—¿Cómo pretendes que crea tu historia si nunca nos has dicho nada? Lo único que tengo de esta situación es una queja que me hizo Yuto hace varias semanas sobre que te dejaron unos mensajes en tu pupitre.

—Eso no ha sido lo único que han hecho.

—Pero es de lo único de lo que me entero, tienes una reputación casi impecable, eso no te lo quita nadie. Pero eso no te salvará de haberle pegado a alguien sin razón.

—Estaba cansado de esto… de que me intimidara y de que me mandara mensajes de texto y…

—Te estas inventando esa historia.

—No lo hago, le hablo con el corazón en la mano. Él y alguien más me han mandado mensajes todo este tiempo, me han estado disiento que no valgo nada y que sería mejor si desaparecía…

—¿Y dónde está?

—¿Eh?

—Tu celular, ¿dónde está?

—Yo… yo…—se mordió el interior de sus mejillas, desde hacía un par de días se había dado cuenta de que no estaba. Que se había quedado en el lugar del ataque—Lo perdí…

—Esto se acabó, no me voy a soportar tu patanería.

—Pero…

—Es suficiente de lo que estás haciendo Yuya, no vas a engañarnos más.

—Yo no quiero eso.

—Pues lo que me dices no es para nada convincente, mira que es conveniente que se te pierda tu celular justamente ahora. En este instante, donde tienes que probarme algo con él—Yuya se hundió en su silla. La puerta fue tocada desde afuera—. Esto no pueden ser sino tus mañas.

—Pero… yo jamás haría algo así, nunca, señor—la puerta volvió a ser tocada—, usted me conoce desde que entré a este colegio. Yo nunca querría mentirle, siempre le he dicho la verdad.

—No la parece ahora—Yuya tenía una expresión preocupada—. ¿Cómo pueden todos los testigos contar la misma mentira exactamente igual? Tú eres él único que ha dicho algo distinto a todos ellos.

—Porque ellos se ponen de acuerdo para decir lo mismo—dijo mientras escuchaba como llamaban para una tercera vez, solo que en esta ocasión eran golpes más fuertes. Como si la persona que los diera estuviese entrando en desesperación porque le abrieran la puerta—, lo hicieron con Yuri, lo pueden hacer conmigo también. Solo… quieren salirse con la suya… ellos son los que están en un error aquí, señor, no yo.

—Por más que quiera, tu historia no parece tener más que huecos, ¿por qué destaparías todo apenas ahora cuando estás comprometido con una situación?—Y entonces los golpes volvieron para que el silencio se interrumpiera y la cara de Yuya se mostrara en miedo y desespero—Esto no son cosas que deberían pasar, si es verdad lo que dices, de que te molestan de que te hacen acosa, entonces esta no sería la primera vez que hablamos de esta situación—Yuya se quedó callado—. Ahora, voy a abrir la puerta, pero esto no se queda aquí jovencito—Vio como el adulto se levantaba sin más y se iba a la puerta. Yuya no perdió la mirada del señor y mucho menos del chico que apareció apenas abrieron la puerta.

Allí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba Yuto. Y parecía que su expresión no denotaba más que enojo.


	17. Pruebas

—Yuto…—no espera verlo allí, es más, no esperaba tener que volver a verlo hasta después de la sanción que tendría. Cualquiera que fuese, independientemente de los días. Porque sabía que, independientemente de lo que lo acusaran, iba a terminar castigado.

—Señorito Yuto, me temo que no puedo ayudarle ahora mismo—dijo el encargado de convivencia. El aludido negó—. Estamos con el señorito Yuya, el que hablamos ayer mismo y me dijo que apenas había llegado después de los hecho y que por ende…

—Señor, con el debido respeto—empezó algo molesto, centralizado. Ni había visto a Yuya, y por mucho que se pensara que no lo hacía porque estaba enojado con él, en realidad no hacía por no distraerse—, esto es algo que me involucra a mí, y quiero intervenir.

—El joven es su amigo pero….

—Usted no ha hablado con los testigos necesarios—declaró sin tapujos—. Y yo le traigo uno directo.

—Hola, no esperaba volverlo a ver tan pronto—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una que en definitiva Yuya conocía—, sé que me ha extrañado, yo también a usted pero tiene que entender que venir mucho a este lugar me hace daño…

—¿El joven Yuri?—preguntó sorprendido.

—También tenemos pruebas en video de lo ocurrido y además decirle que esto no es algo nuevo—dijo Yuto con decisión—. Esto es algo que se ha venido provocando desde hace tiempo.

—Escúcheme. Usted bien sabe que nosotros no atendemos a nadie durante una sección—dijo muy calmado—. Ahora mismo estoy con el joven Yuya si puede esperar a que yo…

—No me va a escuchar después de esto.

—No, no lo hará—negó Yuri sin más desde atrás bastante pendiente a lo que ocurría. De hecho le sorprendía que los otros dos abusones estuvieran a su lado, mirándolos con el rostro blanco ante las declaraciones que acaban de dar—. Y eso yo lo sé perfectamente, creo que más de uno de mis "amigos" ha intentado hablar contigo sobre algún asunto después de las reuniones con los afectados directamente… No tienes fama de querer escuchar a todo el mundo, ¿sabes?

—Esto se me sale totalmente de los esquemas, no puedo…

—No estamos hablando de reglas aquí—dijo Yuto de manera autoritaria. Un tono que hizo que Yuya se hiciera más pequeño en su silla y mirara a sus manos miedoso—. Se trata de una situación que ha estado por años aquí y que no han querido ver, se trata de que Yuya está aquí sentado, siendo acusado por cosas que no hizo mientras que usted escucha a quienes no debería escuchar.

—¿Está cuestionando mi manera de abordar esta situación?

—Sí, creo que debería de al menos tomar a un testigo más—dijo preocupado—y ver la cinta de video que le traemos. No es mucho y lo organizamos para que fuese corto, además si pudiera ver el teléfono de Yuya—el aludido abrió los ojos. Así que él lo tenía—también le agradecería un montón que lo revisara para que viera que no le miento—su expresión era severa.

No iba a ceder ni un solo paso antes de que ese adulto lo viera, antes de que se pudiera probar que Yuya era un inocente y que todo lo que había hecho lo hizo por defensa propia. Y que el empujarlo y rechazarlo, no había sido sino paranoia porque algo le pudiese pasar. Ese chico que estaba allí sentado, con la cara ligeramente preocupada y sorprendida, ese que le lograba quitar el aliento y que lo enamoraba cada día, merecía algo mejor que una acusación así. Después de todo, ese chico solo había hecho lo que cualquier persona en su situación haría.

No iba a ceder ni ante él ni ante nadie. Mucho menos cuando había atravesado por tanta travesía para poder conseguir todo la información y pruebas necesarias.

\- (Flash back) -

Al ver semejante cosa dentro del celular de su amigo se volvió hacia los abusones. Descubrió que uno de ellos estaba reído y que parecía triunfante a pesar de tener su mejilla hinchada. Al comprenderlo bufó, bufó como un animal contenido en una jaula mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía sobre el celular del chico. Arrugó el rostro y estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos, de darles un maldito puño en la nariz a pesar de no saber dar uno. Le provocaba malos sentimientos en la sangre, en el corazón, ideas sobre cosas que hacerle. A ellos no les bastó con el intento de suicidio de Yuya, no les bastó con llenar su pupitre con cosas tan estúpidas y mucho menos les bastaba con mirarlo mal en el pasillo o tropezarse con él por "accidente".

No, ellos tenían que hacer algo como aquello.

Antes de cometer una locura total, e ir tras ellos, le habló una voz poco familiar pero conocida.

—Vaya que son astutos estos idiotas—dijo un chico llegando al lado de Yuto a mirar a los abusones. El aludido se paró a mirarlo sin entender—. Saben con quien hablar para que se salgan con la suya. Me dan asco—suspiró y miró al otro sin importarle la expresión que tenía—. ¿Cómo está Yuya? No lo conozco lo suficiente, pero diría que es algo sensible.

—Ah… tú eres… ¿Yuri?—Yuto alzó una ceja comprensiblemente confundido.

—Él mismo príncipe azul—dijo con algo de gracia—. Pero no respondas mi pregunta con otra. Si Yuya no está contigo, ¿entonces lo han sancionado?—preguntó molesto—Es entendible, este sistema es peor que un día de mala suerte.

—¿Por qué iban a sancionar a Yuya?—era ahora el de ojos fucsias el que tenía una expresión confundida.

—Pensé que lo sabías.

—No me hablo con nadie salvo con Yuya. Y las personas que me hablan primero.

—Que frialdad…

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Yuya?—insistió.

—Bueno, en víspera de que yo tampoco pudo hacer una broma agradable para esta situación—tomó aire suavemente—, te lo contaré. Dicho corto y mal, Yuya golpeó al que tiene la mejilla hinchada.

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamó de inmediato. Era comprensible, pero esa imagen mental de Yuya golpeando a alguien más en la cara, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza—¿Yuya? ¿En serio?—se volvió al lugar donde habían estado los abusones. Ya no estaban allí—¿Cómo?

—Es como todos, nos cansamos de algunas cosas—dijo un poco molesto, con la situación. No con Yuto—. Y ayer llegó a su punto. Puedo entenderlo, lástima que esto no sea tomado como un criminal en estas circunstancias—suspiró de manera sonora—. Es que es injusto, lo rodearon totalmente y empezaron a acercarse a él de manera amenazante. Yuya al principio se contenía, pero al final le dio lo que se merecía ese estúpido—escupió hacia otra parte—. Yo intenté ir a ayudar, pero cuando estaba cerca ya todo había pasado. Llegaste tú y él te empujó, debió de ser por la impresión. Supongo. No sé, Yuya ha de tener una mejor razón para ti, ¿no?

—No lo he visto desde entonces—dijo Yuto con cara de preocupado y enojado—. Esos malditos… y más encima le mandaron un maldito mensaje de texto—bufó. Yuri lo miró curioso—. Debería ir a partirles su madre.

—¿Quieres terminar sancionado? Hazlo, eso ayudará de maravillas a Yuya—el de ojos grises negó ligeramente.

—Eso ya lo sé—dijo contenido en enojo. Él no era estúpido por suerte, de haber sido cualquiera se hubiese lanzado a ellos sin piedad o cabeza. Yuya no necesitaba eso, Yuya necesitaba atención. Que alguien le escuchara. Así como lo vio el de ojos grises en la tarde de ayer, no estaba muy seguro de hasta qué punto podría considerarse eso estar mal—. Pero el deseo sigue allí.

—¿Es que no quieres partirles su madre de otra manera?—preguntó un poco deseoso—Digo, yo estoy contigo, también se las partería, diez veces si pudiera, pero tu princesa no se salvaría de esta de buena manera—dijo denotando algo más de enojo pero al mismo tiempo algo de más calma—. Así que, príncipe azul, ¿qué es lo mejor para esta damisela en peligro?

—No lo sé—resopló molesto—, debería decirle al encargado de convivencia—Yuri se rio antes esa mención. Esa honorífica mención como diría.

—¿Él? Él es un canalla, mucho peor que yo, pero que no hace nada—negó—. Ni se te ocurra. Si vas donde él será como cagarla a propósito—dijo frustrado—. Si fuera iluso te diría que hay alguna posibilidad de que te haga caso, pero no la hay. Es cero para ese imbécil. Lo van a terminar sancionando incluso si me pones a mí de testigo o haces tus declaraciones.

—¿Entonces solo puedo quedarme a ver como se comete una injusticia?—bufó molesto—Yo no me voy a quedar así maldita sea. Es Yuya de quien estamos hablando—negó para nada convencido de la situación—, él no se merece esto. Ni esta injusticia, no debería dejar que se lavara las manos tan fácilmente.

—Oh, ¿quieres ser su virus de la semana?—preguntó muy entuciasmado. Ciertamente estaba rencoroso con el hombre, después de que él se encargara de llevarle un verdadero testigo de lo ocurrido hace ya unas semanitas sobre su caso y él lo rechazara. Quería que por una vez no se limpiara las manos el muy imbécil—¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

—Ya me has dicho todo lo que sabes—declaró mientras miraba un poco por encima en celular de Yuya. Suspiró al ver que no era el primero de esos mensajes—, así que gracias.

—Oh vamos, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer—dijo un poco más serio—, también me interesa tu princesa por si no lo sabes.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo de esa manera?—preguntó ligeramente enojado. Yuri alzó las manos sorprendido.

—Yo no quiero ofenderlo si es lo que piensas—dijo inmediatamente—, pero si prefieres lo puedo llamar príncipe, solo que tu apodo no combina tanto….

—Escucha, Yuri—dijo más serio—, gracias, pero creo que me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

—¿Eres un lobo solitario acaso?—preguntó el otro al ver que el otro empezaba a caminar—No tienes por qué hacer esto solo, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Pero lo haré—no iba a dejar que el otro se involucrara, no cuando ya había dicho y hecho todo lo que podía aportar. Eso, y que no le gustaba que tomara tantas confianzas con Yuya o con él. Pero más con Yuya.

Había sido un día realmente largo para él. Entre que buscaba cosas, miraba lograres, hablaba con personas sobre lo acontecido y miraba información. No había nada realmente bueno. Eso le frustraba, además, en la tarde también había intentado hablar con el de ojos rojos, pero la respuesta había sido totalmente negativa, cero. Yuya estaba muy adentro de su casa como para poder oírlo o tan siquiera responderle. Pero al menos estaba seguro de que estaba allí. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué. Pero al menos tenía el presentimiento de que el chico estaba allí y que no le contestaba o le decía nada, era por cuenta propia. Así que no tenía nada que temer.

O al menos eso pensó cuando llegó a casa.

—Yuto—dijo con autoridad una voz. El aludido se quedó visiblemente quieto sin más. Tensionado de ver a su madre allí en medio del pasillo al frente de su apartamento provisional. Sabía que era cuestión de días para que ella volviera y le regañara o reclamara por aquello que había dicho. Pero nunca esperó una reacción tan rápida de su parte—. Prepara tus cosas, te devuelves a casa mañana en la tarde. Está bien, no te cambiaré de escuela—anunció severa. A Yuto no intimidaba, de hecho, jamás lo había hecho—. También quiero que te prepares, tienes competencia en un par de días y no te has preparado lo suficiente. Y ni se te ocurra responderme.

—No lo voy a hacer madre—declaró después de un silencio. Se acercó más a la mujer con su cara de enojado—. No voy a competir nunca más en natación.

—Eso no está a discusión—dijo sin dejarse intimidar tampoco. Era temeraria y se notaba de lo enojada que había estado con el chico. Pero este estaba terriblemente centrado en lo que quería para él y para su futuro. Incluso en el más inmediato—. Ni el hecho de que te vas, no voy a aceptar que acabes con esto.

—Esto—dijo algo agresivo—no es lo mío. No importa si tu o mi padre o mis abuelos hayan hecho esto por generaciones y hayan ganado las medallas de la vida—dijo sin ánimos reales de insultarla—, yo no voy a hacerlo. Esto se acaba conmigo.

—No, no voy a permitir que…

—Y yo no voy a permitir que me sigas obligando—negó—. Esto no es lo mío, sé que he entrenado mucho por esto, desde que era niña, pero no más. Esto ya me ha cansado. No voy a dejar que ustedes sigan diciendo cual debe de ser mi futuro. No soy un niño, ya no.

—Yuto, tu no haces ningún otro tipo de actividad—encaró—, no permitiré que te conviertas en un…

—Eso no es excusa madre—dijo muy convencido—. Tú no me quieres haciendo natación por eso solo quieres que llegue a alguna parte con eso, lo sé. No tienes por qué decirme mentiras. Toda tu vida has querido algo para mí que yo simplemente rechazo—negó—. Si tan solo pudieras entender…

—No todos pueden nadar como tú lo haces Yuto—dijo ella—. Todo tu cuerpo está moldado para serlo, no importa lo que pienses, tienes la habilidad y la capacidad suficiente para llegar a cualquier parte que desees—se dio una pequeña pausa—. Cualquier cosa que puedas querer referente a esto lo puedes obtener, incluso puedes llegar a una olimpiada.

—Pero esas son puertas que no deseo—negó con la cabeza gacha—. Son cosas que yo simplemente no quiero para mí. Madre, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que yo quiero para mi futuro?—preguntó alfo dolido—Sé que hablo muy poco, pero tú tampoco me dejas hacerlo. Y sé lo mucho que me detestas internamente por no hacer lo que quieres. Sé que no me vas a perdonar nunca si lo dejo—abrió los brazos—, pero yo nunca lo quise para mí. Yo jamás he querido estar… en este montón de competencias ni en este montón de premios—miró al suelo ligeramente—. De todo lo que tengo en casa—señaló a la puerta del lugar—, de todo lo que tengo allí… solo me importa uno. Uno que no creo que sepas que existe—bajó la mirada y la voz—. Uno que incluso me hizo enamorarme por primera vez—Yuto negó para devolverle la mirada a su estupefacta madre—. Sé que tu vida, tu trabajo, mi padre y gran parte de tu pasado es esto. Este deporte, sé que le encuentras toda la belleza que puedes encontrar en una obra de arte. Pero hasta el propio arte tiene a quienes les gusta y a quienes no. Puede que no te guste la pintura o que la escultura te parezca tonta y extraña.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver Yuto.

—Sí, sí lo tienen—dijo algo dolido—. Porque puede que esas dos cosas no te gusten, que te parezcan un desperdicio, pero siempre tendrás otras, puedes mirar al cine, o a la literatura que es mi favorita—dijo con una mano en su pecho—y ver que tienes algo que ofrecerte y puede que te acoples más a ellas—apretó la mano sobre su pecho y la volvió casi un puño—. Y puedes ser muy bueno esculcando o pintando pero para hacer arte necesitas… tener gusto por ello, necesitas amarlo.

—Yuto.

—No puedes hacer nada sin que lo ames y mucho menos puedes obligar a alguien a que haga algo si no es de corazón—dijo mientras fruncía un poco su ceño. Estaba soltándolo todo, todo lo que alguna vez pensó y lo que nunca le decía a nadie. Las palabras que a veces ni el propio Yuya escuchaba las estaba soltando allí, en ese pasillo a las ocho de la noche en un día martes—. Si pintas sin interés pero con talento te saldrá plano, bien hecho pero sin sentimientos. Si escribes algo con interés pero sin talento, puede que te salga algo espantoso, algo que nadie quiere ver y que preferirías que no existiera. Pero es algo que tú mismo has hecho de corazón. De lo que tienes adentro. Sé que no es la mejor idea que puedas tener o la mejor visión. Pero, madre—la miró a los ojos—vale más eso… vale mucho más que una estructura vacía hecha para la gracia de los demás.

El lugar se quedó en un silencio total. Ella lo miraba a él esperando a que dijera cualquier otra cosa para así poder salir de su propio asombro. Ese chico que estaba enfrente suyo, ese al que había concebido y al que lo había visto crecer bajo las creencias de que era lo mejor para él o no, estaba allí parado. Le acababa de dar un discurso sobre lo que significaba la natación para él mientras rechazaba todo lo que conocía. Ella estaba en ceros. Totalmente en ceros. No había asimilado lo que él le había dicho totalmente. Todo aquello calaba en su mente. Ese acto de rebeldía hacia ella, esa declaración de negación a todo lo que siempre le había hecho, no hacía más que decirle que ese chico que tenía en frente ya no podía controlarlo a su antojo. Que había crecido y que había decidido que quería para él. Y que ella la había cagado con él de una manera tan estúpida, que le sorprendía que ni ella ni su esposo se hubiesen dado cuenta. En ese momento se odiaba.

Era una estúpida. Pero no por ello debía dejar de intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

—Entonces… todo lo que has hecho—dijo algo cansada y avergonzado—, siempre, independientemente de lo que hayas logrado, ¿lo has hecho pensado que íbamos a odiarte si no lo hacías?—Yuto se tardó un instante para poder bajar el latido de su corazón y bajar el miedo a lo que ella le respondiera.

—Siempre—dijo con un tono triste. No muy orgulloso de que eso fuese todo lo que ella sacara de su discurso—. O al menos desde que entendí la gravedad de este asunto, unos dos o tres años a lo mucho—El silencio los inundó nuevamente.

—Muy bien…—ella se puso una mano en la cabeza algo azarada por sí misma—Muy bien… Esto resuelve muchas cosas…—suspiró y lo miró a él—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó ella seria y de manera algo forzada. El de ojos grises lo notó. Ella estaba obligándose a hacerlo. Entonces debería de ser más fuerte en ese aspecto y contarle con más puntos fuertes—¿Qué es lo que me dices que quieres para tu futuro?

—Porque no… ¿lo ves?—dijo algo expectante. Ella estaba allí, sintiéndose como un bodrio, pero él chico aun le tenía fe en algún sentido. Fe en que ella lo comprendiera. Y eso la enorgullecía, quizá porque él pensaba que ella podía cambiar. Siempre quiso que él fuera un gran nadador, eso no lo podría negar y dejar esa visión de él iba a ser complicado. Pero ella también quiso que fuera una buena persona—O mejor dicho, lo lees—y se abrió paso hacia la puerta. Esperado a que su madre viniera y pudiera mostrarle lo que hacía. En lo que su vida giraba. Y que al menos, aunque fuera solo un poco, pudiera comprenderlo.

—Esta es una historia que escribiste sobre la persona de la que te enamoraste, ¿verdad?—preguntó ella al chico que lo miraba de manera expectante. Él se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Un poco, no quería hacerlo, pero me salió de esa manera así que… sí—dijo sin saber mucho como expresarse correctamente—. Se trata de él, o al menos su inspiración.

—Muy bien—dijo después de una ligera pausa—. Se nota que esto te gusta y que te apasiona, no soy quién para juzgarlo, pero si eso te ha mantenido tan feliz últimamente…—miró hacia otra parte y asintió—Lo aceptaré. No muy convencida, pero lo aceptaré. Pero quiero que sepas que no quiero que dejes de hacer deporte en ningún grado. Ese ritmo que llevas necesita ser bajado de manera natural, ¿me entiendes?—dijo algo más comprensiva. Apretó entonces sus puños. Costándole hasta la médula hacer muchas cosas—Puede llegar a hacerle daño a tu organismo si lo dejas de repente.

Yuto suspiró. Al menos ella había leído y no había explotado en un mar de reclamos.

—Sí—accedió, se puso los brazos cruzados—, sí lo haré. Pero solo si me retiras de los eventos en los que me tienes.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo cariño—dijo—, si lo hago tus entrenadores se nos vendrán encima. Y sabes que eso es más complicado de lo que parece.

—Bien—declaró aun con los brazos cruzados—, iré a las que me queden. Pero no quiero que me inscribas en ninguna otra a no ser que yo quiera, ¿está bien?—condicionó él. Si era lo último que iba a hacer y no tenía ni que esforzarse tanto, solo participar, bien, lo haría. La mujer asintió—¿Cuántas me quedan?

—Seis—afirmó con decisión—, al menos una cada fin de semana—dijo con seguridad.

—Bien, el próximo año entonces dejaré la natación por completo.

—Sí, así es.

—Bien.

Tuvieron que pasar unos varios segundos antes de que la mujer hablara un poco más.

—Yuto, ¿me puedo llevar esto?—dijo cuándo le mostró el montoncito de hojas recién impresas entre sus manos—Para mostrarle a tu padre, quiero decir.

—Adelante…—no le importaba. Incluso si lo destruían, eso solo era papel—Llévatelos madre.

—Bien—dijo entonces. La sala volvió a ser silenciosa. Yuto no iba a decir nada. Nunca le diría nada. Solo estaba esperando que dijera "apaga estas cosas y vámonos". Pero su madre parecía estar más bien consternada, sin querer hacer mucho de lo que hacía—. Bien—repitió para marcar un cambio y se levantó de la mesa—, me voy retirando. Volveré al viaje de trabajo, me quedan muchas cosas por hacer, así haya dicho que no iba a volver.

—¿Quieres que cuando vuelven tenga todo guardado en cajas?

—No, me parece que este sitio hace mucho más por ti que lo que nosotros hacemos. Así que, quédate con él.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Yuto se quedó extrañado de aquella declaración.

—Bien—dijo el recién llegado. Yuto miró como se sentaba en frente suyo con una expresión un poco más seria de lo acostumbrado—, ¿y si te dijera que tengo un manera de obtener una grabación de lo ocurrido hace unos días atrás con Yuya?—el de ojos grises arrugó su ceño—Di algo en vez de quedarte con una cara de ceño fruncido—dijo él al parecer ligeramente irritado. El otro no pudo hacer más que seguir extrañado, eran apenas unos segundos los que llevaba allí sentado, si quiera había comenzado a comer—. Mira si estás molesto porque no te he dejado comenzar a comer, quiero que sepas que creía que te importaba más Yuya.

—Yuri—dijo apenas—, no pensaba que vinieras.

—Eso no va al punto—el otro lo seguía mirando del mismo modo. Casi como si Yuri tuviese que decir algo para desbloquearla y hablar con él normalmente—. Te acabo de decir que puedo conseguir una grabación de lo sucedido.

—Y yo no he dicho nada aún—contra argumentó. Se abalanzó sobre la mesa ligeramente, interesado—. ¿Por qué dices que puedes conseguir estas grabaciones?

Yuri sonrió.

—Ahora si nos entendemos. ¿Qué te parece si las consigo y te ayudo de testigo presencial? Estaba en la panadería de en frente, algo he de poder aportar.

—No me has respondido.

—Me sorprende lo mala leche que eres a veces, pero bueno, si Yuya te quiere así…—dejó la frase así para que no continuase yéndose por las ramas y se centrara—En fin, la panadería en la que estaba tiene una cámara que da a la entrada del colegio y conociendo bien ese lugar, creo que podemos ver el ataque en el momento exacto. Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar ir contigo cuando vayas a la oficina de convivencia? _Aún hay cosas que no te he dicho y que valen la pena saber._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Cómo ve—dijo Yuto al terminar el fragmento de video que mostraba todo lo acontecido—, Yuri no mentía. Esos chicos lo acorralaron y lo empujaron a hacer esto. Solo fue un acto de defensa propia.

—Yo nunca los…—habló por primera vez. Se ganó una mirada inmediata de Yuto, esta le hizo tragar saliva—Yo nunca los golpearía si no se lo mereciesen de alguna manera.

—Pero también empujó al señorito Yuto—dijo de lo poco que podía ver del video de aquel acontecimiento—. Y nada de esto justifica que no haya venido en los últimos dos días a clase.

—Eso no es mi acusación—dijo el de ojos grises, negó con la cabeza—. Se está desviando del tema, los que verdaderamente merecen este interrogatorio son los dos idiotas que están allí afuera riéndose de esta situación—dijo con enojo mirándolo nuevamente—. Esto no viene a discusión señor. Usted me dijo ayer, cuando le pregunté, que lo acontecido era algo totalmente distinto a lo que acabamos de ver. Ellos le mintieron—dijo con determinación.

—Yo empujé a Yuto porque tenía miedo—declaró el chico entonces para intentar quitar un punto importante de la conversación—. Creía que ellos se iban a volver en su contra y a hacerle las mismas cosas que me estaban haciendo a mí durante años. Creía que… si al menos mostraba algo de…—se mordió el labio en indecisión—Desprecio falso por Yuto, ellos no le harían nada—se había sonrojado en lo que decía aquello. El de ojos grises le miró con ternura, desde prácticamente el principio de todo lo había perdonado—. No vine los siguientes días porque creía que ellos me iban a dar una paliza de venganza—se agarró uno de sus codos, quizá estaba mintiendo solo un poco—. Solían golpearme antes, incluso sin razón, no quería imaginarme lo que harían si tuviesen una razón como aquella.

—Y yo no lo culpo por empujarme—dijo mirándolo aún—. Sé que él me aprecia mucho y que si lo hizo es porque creyó que era lo mejor para mí—volvió a mirar al adulto.

—Además, ¿no le parece extraño que todos los testigos con lo que habló pertenezcan al mismo grupo de amigos y grado—dijo Yuri al adulto que parecía verse arrinconado totalmente —. No sé tú, pero a mí me parece que alguien está mintiendo, y no somos nosotros. ¿O acaso he dicho algo erróneo aquí?

—Yuya es inocente, todo lo que ha hecho lo hizo para protegerse a sí mismo o a mí—Yuto parecía casi encima del mayor—. Esto no sé trata de los problemas que tenga él, se trata de lo que le han hecho durante todo este tiempo, de lo que ellos mismos han provocado—sacó de inmediato el celular del chico de ojos rojos y le mostró la bandeja de entrada con aquellos mensajes que tanto habían sido ocultados por el objetivo de los mismos—. Estos mensajes tienen meses de estar llegando. Son casi diarios. Todos de los mismos dos teléfonos sin variar ni una sola vez. Todos de la misma temática y ofensivos—el señor agarró el teléfono del chico y lo miró bastante intrigado—. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Y si le parece buena idea comprobar si son o no verídicos, puedo encargarme de traer el celular de uno de los acusados. Si le parece—hizo una ligera pausa—. No, ¿sabe qué? Lo traeré ahora mismo—y con aquellas palabras, Yuri se largó de la habitación como si nada a enfrentar a los chicos que estaban afuera. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, incrédulos. Después de un par de murmullos y exclamaciones de parte de otros, el de ojos fucsias volvió—. He aquí su prueba, Yuto, escríbele a uno de los dos números—pidió. El otro lo hizo sin pensarlo. Escribió algo tan simple como tres puntos a ambos. Una notificación se escuchó afuera y otra allí adentro—. Como ve, estos mensajes son de parte de estos dos celulares. Solo que ninguno de esos miserables quiere poner la cara—se volvió hacia el lugar—, ¿o no?

—Señor—Yuto se volvió hacia él—, si esto no es suficiente para probar la inocencia de Yuya, no sé qué más lo sea—el aludido suspiró.

—Bien, necesito volver a hablar con los dos victimarios—habló cansado—. Ustedes tres salgan, los llamaré en breve—todos asintieron y se empezaron a retirarse—. Espero que hablen con la misma convicción que me han hablado ahora mismo.

Cuando salieron del todo Yuri tenía una sonrisa burlona hacia los dos brabucones que ahora estaban nerviosos.

—Sí—dijo acercándoseles a devolverles el teléfono—, yo también tendría miedo par de bastardos—se contuvo en el insulto—. Temen su asquerosa tecnología—casi les tiró el teléfono a sus cara. Ambos entraron.

Yuya miró a Yuto, pero este ya tenía su mirada clavada en él. Casi le dio un miedo irracional.

—Ah… Yo…—soltó muletillas mientras se sonrojaba. Yuri los miró desde lejos sin querer interrumpir lo que se suponía que iba a pasar—. Yuto yo…

Pero antes que cualquier cosa, Yuya recibió un abrazo desesperado de parte de Yuto.


	18. Final

—Estaba muy preocupado—dijo Yuto después de unos instantes de abrazarse al chico y que este le apretara la espalda suavemente. El de ojos grises notaba como el otro se estaba apegando mucho a él, en busca de algo, de confort o de simple perdón por lo ocurrido. Y no podía simplemente con él—, demasiado, estos dos días sin ti han sido casi un infierno demonios—le apretó un poco el agarre sobre la espalda que le tenía sin llegar a dañarlo—. He visitado tu casa todos los días, esperando a que me contestaras, de verdad he estado tan… asustado por ti…

—Lo siento… de verdad lo siento—se hundió más en los brazos del otro en un intento por disculparse aún más. Este es el tipo de cosas que él había querido evitar a toda costa. Pero no había podido, debió de venir esos dos días, debió de estar presente y afrontar lo que le habían preparado. Esto no era más que un resultado de sus acciones egoístas. No estaba orgulloso de estas, nunca lo estaría—. Lamento haberte dejado de esta manera… no debí hacerlo… tenía que venir contigo y…

—No Yuya—negó Yuto desde allí, con ganas de besarlo hasta que dejara de sentirse mal. No lo quería mal, no quería que se sintiese mal de ninguna forma, menos con él. Sería capaz de perdonarle todo, se lo merecía, y se lo merecía con creces—, no te disculpes. No te culpo Yuya, no lo hago, es solo que estaba demasiado asustado por ti. Tranquilo—se tomó una pequeña libertad, una que no estaba tan segura de que se pudiese tomar, le acarició la espalda al chico con ternura. Le repasó las escápulas con suavidad mientras el otro le apretaba parte de la espalda y la piel—, estabas nervioso por ti, por mí, lo dijiste allá adentro y te creo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, en serio. Comprendo tus razones y no tienes nada que temer. No te odio Yuya, ni un poco. No sería capaz de hacerlo.

—De igual modo yo...—Yuto se separó para mirarlo y sonreírle tranquilamente—lo siento—bajó la mirada para ver hacia cualquier otra parte. Al de ojos grises le dio unas ganas enormes de agarrarle de una mejilla y obligarle a mirarlo o besarlo. Quería fuera a ese tono de derrota. Lo quería fuera. No deseaba que el chico estuviese de aquella manera.

—Está bien—el otro sin embargo se quedó mirando hacia otra parte. El de ojos grises hizo una mueca—. Si quieres… para arreglar este asunto… puedes prometerme algo—dijo acercándose ligeramente al rostro del otro—. Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como esto, ¿sí?—le dijo convencido. Cuando Yuya se volvió hacia él, casi le da un ataque de sonrojo a su cara por la cercanía. El otro apenas y pareció tener reacción.

—Lo prometo—dijo decidido—, prometo que este tipo de cosas no volverán a pasar…—Esperó cualquier respuesta verbal de Yuto, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un sencillos asentamiento de cabeza y otro fuerte abrazo. Uno que correspondió con creces sin lugar a dudas. Yuto le dio un par de mimos en la espalda para que ese sintiera mejor cosa que logró sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, el de ojos grises deshizo el abrazo un poco e hizo que se separaran del todo. Casi por unos segundos, unos pocos, había llegado a convencerse que el de ojos rojos era su novio.

—Bueno—dijo Yuri después de unos momentos en los que ninguno de los otros dos se dijo nada—, supongo que el ogro mayor y los inservibles Trolls han caído—Yuri se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa de victoria a la situación—. Viva por el reino de los Yu—Yuya contuvo una risita sabiendo que no era el momento preciso para reírse—, su majestad el príncipe Azul ha logrado su cometido de salvar al príncipe con ayuda del consejero del rey—dijo él sonriente aún. El de ojos rojos siguió soltando un par de risitas, y Yuto negó suavemente ligeramente relajado y reído de la situación—. Esta será una historia contada por el resto de las generaciones que las exagerarán a su máxima potencia y harán que nos veamos mucho más ridículos de lo que nos vemos ahora. Solo esperemos que los plebeyos tengan algo de consideración y no divulguen demasiadas exageraciones. Eso nunca es bueno.

—Yuri—lo llamó el otro, quizá porque Yuya ya estaba un poco perdido y no entendía, quizá porque simplemente creía que ya era hora de hacerlo—, muchas gracias, nos has ayudado mucho.

—Gracias—reiteró Yuya con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Yuri los miró a los dos con los ojos y después asintió ligeramente.

—Todo por ayudar a sus majestades—dijo haciendo una falsa reverencia. En aquello, la madre del de ojos rojos volteó sobre el pasillo y se encontró a los tres chicos allí, esperando a cualquier cosa que viniera a pasar. Los saludó a todos con educación antes de pasar a hablar con Yuya en un tono más bajo.

—Hola—volvió a saludar—, acabo de hablar con el director de la segundaria. Accedió a considerar el hecho de quitarte la sección si el de convivencia sacaba una justificación como la mía. O al menos algún punto en el cual pueda alegar tus dos días perdidos. Creo que tendrás que venir a recuperar tiempo perdido los fines de semana.

—Sí—accedió sin problemas. Eran días de entreno o días de pasarla con Yuto. Pero tenía que responsabilizarse—, entiendo. Lo importante es que… el señor de convivencia sabe mejor la verdad que lo que le habían contado—miró a los otros dos—. Ellos fueron los que hicieron casi todo el trabajo—sonrió suavemente—realmente yo solo… me defendí torpemente—Yoko se volvió hacia Yuto y este le sonrió tímidamente. Ella se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Yuya se quedó sorprendido. Pero no más que el de ojos grises que ante el apretón sorpresivamente fuerte se quedó con una cara realmente cómica.

—Muchas gracias por defender a mi bebe—le dijo con ánimo mientras lo apretaba un poco más. El otro dio su esfuerzo por abrazar a la señora sin dejarse llevar por su asombro—, eres un buen chico, Yuto—dijo antes de darle un apretón final antes de dejarlo en paz. Yuri estaba con una ligera gota que le caía cómica mente en la sien.

—Ah, gracias señora…—ella se volvió hacia él antes de que dijera el apellido.

—Dime Yoko, solo Yoko—dijo antes de seguir con su camino hacia Yuri que tenía aun aquella cara de estar sorprendido pero fingiendo estar bien—. A ti no te puedo abrazar, no has ido a mi casa—le tendió una mano y el otro le llevó la mano también y la apretaron de manera amistosa—. Pero esperaré que vayas pronto.

—Oh no—sonrió él con una sonrisa ligera, una que no buscaba más que mostrar simpatía—, mejor que no sea pronto, El príncipe Azul tiene un par de problemas con eso, y no quiero molestar a su alteza.

—¿Príncipe azul?—preguntó ella algo perdida. Yuya echó una mirada rápida a Yuto para que le ayudara a entender, pero este solo negó de manera incrédula. Como si eso fuera impropio de él mismo—¿Quién es…?

Y la puerta de convivencia se abrió súbitamente. Todos pusieron inmediatamente una cara más seria.

—Señores, por favor pasen a hablar con los estudiantes—dijo simplemente y dejó la puerta abierta. La mamá de Yuya se despidió de su hijo por un rato, le hizo una seña a los otros de despedida mientras estos se adentraban en un proceso que se iba a alargar innecesariamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El proceso que le persiguió fue en realidad bastante más largo de lo esperado. No sólo porque los Bullys se defendían a capa y espada con lo que podían hasta con razones temiblemente absurdas, más de las que el propio encargado de convivencia podía soportar. Al final las cosas fueron las mismas. No podían con un video ni con su inevitable culpa. Estaban condenados. Así como habían condenado al chico de ojos rojos desde la primera vez.

Al inicio la "sentencia" iba a ser sólo de tres días de sanción además de una disculpa pública. Como era de esperarse, los tres chicos alegaron junto con Yoko aquello. Era poco, era muy poco por todo lo que el chico había soportado. Y al tener pruebas contundentes y una defensora tan tenaz como lo era la madre de Yuya que a partir de ese día y hasta que no se cambió el castigo recibido por los Bullys y sus cómplices, vino todos los sagrados días a pelear por su hijo. Y toda aquella presión, aquella que no hacía sino crecen como una bola de nieve, dieron en un resultado. Uno en el que todos estuvieron satisfechos.

Según el manual de convivencia del colegio, que lo aplicaron de principio a fin con los afectados, el hecho de hacer bullying a los compañeros de clase de manera tan reiterativa e insistente hasta el punto de recurrir a los golpes y demás, contaba como una falta grave. Una de hecho casi tan grave como el vender droga en las instalaciones o cometer un delito de humillación hacia la propia institución. En cualquier caso, todos quedaron satisfechos al oír que los chicos en cuestión no sólo habían sido sancionados unos diez días y quedaban con matrícula condicional, sino que también estaban sujetos a un proceso legal. Iban a quedar marcados de por vida, siempre iban a tener un punto negro en su hoja de vida, uno que en muchas partes rechazaban de manera casi sistemática. Era haber cometido la falta grave de Bullying lo había condenado para siempre, y Yuri no hacía sino sonreír por ellos dos.

De hecho a pesar de sentirse muy aliviados al principio, los otros dos no tuvieron mayor reacción sólo sonrieron suavemente para sus adentros cuando nadie los estaba viendo. Había sido un largo camino. Así que al menos podía estar más tranquilos en el colegio y respirar sin miedo. Era una reacción bastante pasiva de ambos al fin y al cabo.

Por otro lado Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmado por tener una clase de educación física con ese par.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Yuya después de procesar la información, el asiento al lado de Yuri no le ayudaba a pensar lo suficiente—Son casi dos horas… no creo que sea una actividad interesante…

—¿Ah no?—dijo él con una sonrisa, convencido de lo que pensaba y pedía—Serán dos horas y tal, pero de seguro encuentro algo interesante, ¿verdad?—le miró con interés—Además, tu eres el que me pide algo a cambio de ayudarte. Así que el dejarme acompañarte no creo que sea tan malo.

—Vas a aburrirte apenas pasados treinta minutos—dijo un poco dudoso—. No pasa nada.

—No dudes de mi—sonrió con complicidad. O quizás era la misma sonrisa, pero Yuya la veía de diferentes maneras—, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí aun. Y no estoy tan seguro que el Príncipe Azul quiera que las sepas.

—Pues… ¿si tú lo dices?—dijo con muy convencido—Solo quiero que sepas que si te aburres… eres libre de irte—anunció.

El metro se detuvo en una de las estaciones. Yuri seguía mirándolo de manera intensa, como él sabía mirar a lo demás.

—Buff, ¿crees que te dejaré solo?—preguntó reído—La reina me mataría al igual que el príncipe azul—Yuya se rio suavemente.

—Está bien, solo quiero que no la pases mal.

—¿Yuto se ha aburrido de eso?—preguntó algo más serio.

—Nunca ha… venido, tampoco lo he invitado. Creo que está algo harto de los entrenos y de… del deporte en general—soltó—. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero no me gustaría que se disgustara por algo como eso…—Yuya se quedó un momento esperando alguna respuesta de parte del otro. Pero al ver que se quedaba callado, el de ojos rojos le miró sin saber muy bien que es lo que estaba esperando. Descubrió entonces que tenía una ceja alzada.

—¿Y dices que dudas de él?—preguntó—Eres demasiado adorable, hasta yo me desviviría por ti de no ser porque ya tienes un pretendiente—El metro volvió a avanzar, ya solo quedaba una estación para bajarse.

—Yuri…—avergonzado mirando hacia otra parte—No deberías decir eso.

—Bah—dijo alzándose de hombros—, eres mi amigo, y creo que al menos debería dejarme decir que eres adorable, claro, cuando tu guardián no esté a la vista. ¿O lo está?

—No…—retiró su mirada del otro.

—Entonces no hay problemas con que el príncipe azul se ponga celoso—dijo satisfecho—, ¿ves? No es tan difícil. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme de una vez para que necesitas mi consejo? Porque por mucho que me haya desviado de la conversación, aún quiero saber que estás pensando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Siéntate—le pidió Yuya amablemente. Eran apenas las cinco y media de la tarde cuando entraron al parque sin más ganas que pasar el rato. Habían comido un poco y se habían pasado el tiempo en conversaciones triviales como si el tiempo les sobrara para hacer sus tareas y trabajos. Así que cuando el de ojos rojos se sentó en una banca repentinamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente, Yuto no pareció sentirse extraño en lo absoluto y solo le hizo caso sin más.

—Claro—y se sentó en la estecha banca, una que hacía que sus piernas se tocaran ligeramente y que el de ojos grises se quedara ligeramente sonrojado.

—Entonces…—dijo después de un silencio cómodo. Yuto se había quedado embobado mirando y pensado en las cosas que solo podía soñar con el otro. Como si nada fuese a pasar nunca—Te quedan solo… dos fines de semana de competencias y… ¿eres libre?

—Si—Yuya estaba al día en ese acuerdo, habían hablado mucho después de todo—, solo dos y me libero de esto. Ya creo que podré acompañarte

—Y… ¿te has dedicado a escribir algo?—preguntó algo nervioso. Yuto no pareció notarlo en lo absoluto—Desde entonces quiero decir…

—Claro, no es mucho—dijo suavemente—, pero si he intentado un par de cosas. Nada muy relevante. Solo… me decidí a hacer algo un poco más grande.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó el otro curioso.

—Voy a intentar escribir una novela—dijo algo orgulloso de sí mismo, con ganas de realizarlo, con ganas de lograrlo. Yuya sonrió a esa cara de determinación que tenía el otro una que guardaría en su memoria con facilidad—. Sé que me va a salir un desastre la primera vez… pero quiero intentarlo de todos modos.

—Te va a salir genial—el de ojos rojos hizo amago de agarrar la mano del otro, pero en cambió recordó un poco lo que le había dicho Yuri de tomárselo con calma. Se separó del otro y agarró su hombro—. Te va a salir bien, lo sé.

—Los primeros intentos no son siempre los mejores, pero…—sonrió como idiota por un instante—Al menos quiero primero terminar con ella.

—Y lo vas a lograr—dijo el otro muy convencido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Yuto tenía ganas de decir algo más, pero por alguna razón sentía que iba a arruinar las cosas si decía algo más. Sin que pudiese reaccionar de la mejor manera o que lo pensara mejor, Yuya se había puesto su cabeza en su hombro y se había acercado más a él, causándole un sonrojo—. ¿Sabes?—el de ojos rojos se mordió los interiores de sus mejillas, nervioso—Yo… te he extrañado últimamente—susurró a los oídos del otro. Este estaba pasmado, totalmente, tanto hasta el punto de no poder tan siquiera creerse lo que ocurría. Actuó como pudo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó a media voz, sin mirarlo temiendo a hacerlo siquiera. Sentía que si lo hacía, aunque fuera solo un poco se volvería un manojo de nervios—No… me he ido a ninguna parte.

—Es solo que…—dijo él un tanto perdido, con ganas de soltar algo, algo que no todos podían ver y que deseaba hacer de una buena vez—Yo… de verdad aprecio pasar tiempo contigo y… no me dejas ir tampoco…

—No hay nada que… ver—dijo el otro aun con ese tono ligeramente bajo que mantenían—. Solo soy yo haciendo algo que… no soy.

—Y creo que necesitas algo de apoyo en eso… ¿no?—dijo Yuya. Cuando Yuto se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, negó suavemente diciéndose que debería dejarse de tonterías—Lo que quiero decirte es que yo… realmente… dependo de ti—soltó mirando la expresión confusa del otro.

—En… ¿qué sentido?—Yuya negó suavemente y se sonrojó hasta las orejas sin más. Se separó de él otro y bajó la cabeza. Yuto lo miró confundido.

—Eres… una de las personas más importantes en mi vida—habló en un tono bajo y miró hacia otra parte—. Realmente… yo…

—¿Yuya?—el de ojos estaba haciendo demasiadas pausas. Algo estaba pasado allí, y él no parecía pillarlo.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el más sonrojado de los dos había negado suavemente y se había abalanzado sobre él a besarlo. Sin previo aviso, sin nada más que unos suaves labios besándolo con timidez. Un beso inocente robado en ese hermoso parque faltando quince minutos para las seis. Apenas y pudo cerrar sus ojos también mientras todas las sensaciones y sentimientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza tratando de encontrar un orden en especial sin lograrlo siquiera. Era un momento que no necesitaba explicaciones, eran innecesarias.

—Yo—dijo al separarse evitando que el otro lo mirara a los ojos, tenía una vergüenza total—realmente te amo, Yuto. Por lo que eres, por la persona que conozco. Estoy realmente enamorado de ti… Y quisiera que… fuéramos más que amigos…—había agarrado la mano del otro, casi sin tener duda alguna del otro. Solo esperaba a que respondiera. Apretó la mano del otro y lo miró a la cara, esperando. No pudo negar que un espinazo de miedo le atravesó el cuerpo al ver que el otro tenía una lágrima en su mejilla—Yuto…—le soltó la mano de inmediato pensando que quizá le había dicho o hecho algo malo—Lo siento yo…—el aludido negó suavemente y le agarró las dos mejillas suavemente como siempre había querido y lo besó casi con desespero. Yuya solo de dejó, disfrutó de ese ligero tacto mientras cerraba los ojos y buscaba la mejilla del otro para librarlo de aquella lágrima que no sabía siquiera porque estaba allí.

Cuando se separaron Yuto mantuvo sus frentes unidas, deseoso de poder tenerlo cerca, como tantas veces había querido y se había aguantado.

—Lo siento por llorar—dijo con la respiración agitada por el beso—, pero estoy… tan feliz ahora mismo…—dijo muy suave acercándose a los labios del otro—No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve soñando por poder decirte esto Yuya, pero… te amo. Te amo como no amo a nada más en el mundo—repasó las mejillas del otro que lo veía con sus ojos vivos, llenos de color y de alegría. Llenos de amor hacia él—. Soy muy feliz ahora mismo…—le besó apenas rozando sus labios por un instante—Y nada me haría más feliz ahora mismo que ser tu novio Yuya.

Y el otro volvió a besarlo bajando sus manos a los hombros del otro. Yuto, sin miedo alguno, se aventuró a tocar son suavidad las caderas del otro y atraerlo hacia sí. Besándose con dulzura, el de ojos grises se preguntó cuándo dejarían de bajar lágrimas por sus mejillas. Pero al cabo de unos instantes no le importó más. Porque tenía a Yuya a su lado, porque él era lo que siempre había deseado. Y allí estaba, en sus brazos abrazándolo y besándolo con la inexperiencia a flor de piel. No podía cuestionarse nada más que no fuera cuanto quería tocar el cabello del otro o sentirlo más cerca. En ese instante no debería de importarse nada más que no fuera el otro, sus labios y el hecho de que ahora amara sus caderas. Estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca de tener eso sentimientos por Yuya.

Y en cuanto a Yuya, no podía estar más feliz de corresponderlos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **¡MUJERES Y HOMBRES SI HAY! ¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ SIN MORIR!**

 ***iora intensamente* No tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hace poder decir que tengo este fic por fin terminado. Demonios esto tiene ya más de un año (empezó el 05/06/16) y estoy muriendo en serio, creía que no iba a poder terminar, pero aquí me tienen, amándolos por llegar al final sin abandonarme qwq.**

 **Bueno awa, no sé ni por donde empezar, digamos que por donde empezó todo esto. Los que han estado desde un inicio han de recordar vagamente que este iba a ser una OS únicamente y que no iba a pasar de allí. Pero después, por su insitencia que me dio inspiración para seguir, se ha convertido en esta obra que tiene ya unos 18 caps a sus espaldas. Pero eso no resuelve, ¿de dónde salió esta idea? Bueno, en esa época aún tenía una profesora hermosa que nos enseñó muchas cosas y que nos amaba tanto que quiso que nuestro último periodo con ella lo hiciéramos leyendo un libro, uno que se apegara a nosotros y no fuera un libro infantil. Bueno, no me acuerdo del nombre del libro siquiera pero si un poco de su trama, sin embargo, lo importante son dos cosas, uno: que el libro iba sobre Bullyng, y dos: que tenía una escena casi al final donde se nos cuenta que la protagonista (porque era una mujer) había mirado a las Vías del tren preguntándose si valía la pena seguir así como ella era, que si valía la pena vivir incluso si la habían traicionado. O al menos eso fue lo que entendí, porque el libro está el alemán y en esa época apenas y entendía cosas :'v. Lo que ocurrió fue cuanto menos curioso, estaba en clase y conecté Bullyng con Yuya, porque por lo que sabemos de la serie de verdad llegaron a agredirlo por ser su padre tan "cobarde". En fin, dado los elementos en la masa y que apenas empezaba mi obsesión por el Counter… Todo se dio. Y tuvieron su OS, el resto es historia.**

 **Ahora bien, ¿por qué he estado actualizando tan rápido últimamente? Bueno, eso tiene una explicación boba. Este mes se celebra algo llamado el #NaNoWriMo, que es en esencia un reto de escritura en el cual en el mes de noviembre hay que escribir 50.000 palabras. Queria intentarlo, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya era noviembre y no tenía ni idea de que escribir, entonces me dije que le haría a mi estilo propio y terminaría uno de mis fics para este mes. Y lo he conseguido qwq, estos han sido ocho caps que les he aventado de una sola para ustedes y terminar esta historia. He cumplido con mi reto qwq, y espero no haberlas matado en el proceso qwq. No sé si esto sea una tradicción a partir de ahora, pero si quiero decir que fue interesante hacerlo para mi.**

 **Y me estoy quedando sin palabras qwq pero quiero dar agradecimientos especiales.**

 **Primero agracer a Larix959 por ser una de las primeras en leer mi historia y reaparecer por aquí después de tanto tiempo qwq**

 **A Gapriel por ser ella y morirse en cada cap y seguir conmigo a pesar del sufrimiento, no te preocupes querida, ya te ayudo a recoger los pedazos de tu kokoro qwq. Recuerda que te hamo muchísimo, demasiado mujer uvu, eres un ser realmente hermoso.**

 **Pilar, querida, gracias por seguir conmigo, sé que era muy complejo cuando empezabas a disfrutar de algo pero yo llegaba y te decía que quizá no iban a terminar juntos, pero aquí los tienes, todos tus temores se han apaciguado ya. UvU ese par serpa feliz incluso si no hay limón para ellos. Gracias por resistir.**

 **Y Nero que sé que leerás esto después, gracias pos esperarme y por seguir con una dinámica tan rara como lo es los retos. Con ellos me has ayudado mucho, solo espero que no te hayas muerto mientras leías o hayas odiado mucho a Yuya o a Yuto. Ese par están bien y lo estarán por siempre. En serio muchas gracias por entender mis desgracias con este fic y leerlo uvu.**

 **Y para los demás, quiero que sepan que los amo por ser fantasmitas y votar incluso si no lo hacen. Gracias por seguirme a pesar de lo lenta que soy para escirbir qwq.**

 **En fin. Los amo y con esto damos fin a este fic hoy (30/11/17) qwq. Gracias nuevamente.**

 **The End**


End file.
